Harry Potter and the Legacy of Hogwarts
by Stargate-Lover
Summary: REPOST FOR ARCHIVAL. Sequel to Harry Potter and the Spellbook of Desires.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of Hogwarts**

 **Chapter One**

Harry Potter's fifth year of education was one of the most difficult times of his young life. Publicly slighted by both the Ministry of Magic and the influential magical media, Harry had been called a liar, attention-seeker and delinquent. After a very difficult fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where Harry and the rest of the school was secretly subjected to the mind-altering Spellbook of Desires, Harry had to watch a fellow Triwizard Champion, Cedric Diggory, murdered by Peter Pettigrew, just before the return of Lord Voldemort. Harry had escaped the reborn Voldemort and his Death Eaters after a fantastic battle and learning the secrets behind the fabled Spellbook of Desires and the effects it had had on Hogwarts and all who dwelled inside the school. Harry and his friends had been using the book all year to play out their sexual fantasies with both their friends and enemies. It had therefore come as a shock to learn that the book's spells and potions were all fictitious and the books only real power was to affect the minds of everyone near it to make them believe they were living out their wildest fantasies. It was all used as a ruse to confuse and divert everyone's attention away from the actions of Wormtail and Voldemort during his slow return to power. Only when he had reached his full power again and had regained his valuable book, did Voldemort lift the book's powers from the school and wipe everyone's memory of the book and the fictitious events it had produced. Although Harry had seen the return of Lord Voldemort and Dumbledore had backed up his claim, both the Ministry of Magic and eventually the entire magical world had seen it as far easier to simply ignore the idea of Voldemort returning to power and instead accuse Harry and Dumbledore of being either attention grabbers or that they were simply crazy. This had led to a very difficult fifth year at Hogwarts for Harry; one which had seen him fight with his friends, question Dumbledore and battle against bad press all year. All of this eventually culminated in a battle at the Ministry of Magic and the death of Harry's godfather, Sirius Black. If the trauma of losing the only family Harry had left was not enough, Harry finally found out why Dumbledore had been avoiding him all year.

While Harry threw Dumbledore's prized possessions around his office without regard, Draco Malfoy was being summoned to Lord Voldemort, back at his parents' manor. After learning of his father's capture at the Ministry of Magic, Draco had fled the school and made it to Hogsmeade. Waiting for him there was his aunt Bellatrix and mother Narcissa Malfoy.

"Come now Narcissa... Draco will have the honour of serving the Dark Lord in the most important mission he will ever have." Bellatrix Lestrange told her sister as her nephew walked towards them.

"He's far too young... If Lucius were here, he'd never allow it!" She berated her sister, nearly in tears at learning that her only son would be undertaking a very dangerous mission that only he could perform.

"Is it true Mother...? Has father been captured?" Draco asked his mother as he finally made it to her, still breathing hard.

"Yes Draco... But that`s not why you`re being summoned to the Dark Lord." Bellatrix cut in before Narcissa could answer. "Come now... There`s no time to talk about it here... The Dark Lord awaits!" Narcissa and Bellatrix took hold of each of Draco's arms and helped him apparate back to the Malfoy estate, where an angry looking Lord Voldemort, paced back and forth in the manor's main dining room.

"Fools... Incompetent fools!" Voldemort spat as he paced the room throwing hexes at whoever tried to interrupt his brooding. "Ahhh... The guest of honour, Draco Malfoy." he said as Draco entered the room all by himself.

"My lord," Draco bowed respectfully in front of his new Master. Now that his father was incarcerated in the Wizard's prison of Azkaban, either he would take on his family's lifelong debt to the Dark Lord or he would pay the price of his father's misfortunes.

"Stand Draco... You have nothing to fear from me... You will be honoured beyond all others in the months to come." Voldemort told Draco as he bade him to sit down in the nearest chair.

"Me my lord?" Draco asked respectfully as he sat and got ready to listen to what Voldemort had to say.

"Yes... You are the only one that meets the age requirements that this mission necessitates," Voldemort continued, "The raid on the Ministry of Magic was for more than one simple purpose... Yes... You're father's mission was to steal a valuable tool that could have helped me finally kill that annoying brat, Harry Potter, but he also was used as a decoy while I stole something nearly as important. You are the only one of my faithful Death Eaters other than myself that will know of this and it must remain that way."

"Of course."

"Good... I have in my possession, one of only two special time-turner devices which if used correctly, can send the user back in time, as far as twenty-five years. I have chosen you, Draco Malfoy, to travel into the distant past of 1976, where you will find and steal four powerful magical objects."

"How? What? Where?" Draco asked, looking both surprised and confused.

"The time-turner will transport you back to 1976 Hogwarts, where you will enrol as a transfer student from Durmstrang. Because you were not yet born, the possibility of running into yourself during that school year is not a threat. If you were to see yourself that far into the past, it would surely kill you. The information about the magical objects I wish you to retrieve can be found in this envelope." Voldemort finally finished, placing a large yellow envelope into Malfoy's hands.

While Draco was receiving his mission from the Dark Lord, Harry was finally calming down in Dumbledore's office. With almost all of his valuable objects broken Dumbledore was finally able to bring a little reason to the situation.

"I am sorry Harry; for all that I have done or failed to do for you in the past, but now I must ask something of you that only you and your closest friends can know about. Voldemort's reasons for breaking into the Ministry of Magic were far more than just to steal a prophecy I'm afraid. He arrived shortly after you and your friends and proceeded to steal another valuable object which would have been destroyed had he not taken it moments before its several less powerful counterparts were destroyed."

"A time-turner?" Harry replied quickly, remembering how the rest of the time-turner's were destroyed. "But what's so special about this time-turner?"

"This particular time-turner is one of two very powerful devices which can allow the user to travel back into time, up to 25 years. All other time-turner's can only move the user back a few short hours and even that is dangerous. The sight of yourself can cause shock and in some cases psychosis. If someone were to see themselves 25 years older, it would cause immediate death and change history forever. Because of this danger, the two special time-turners were locked up and hidden."

"But why wouldn't the Ministry of Magic just destroy them and get rid of the threat?" Harry asked Dumbledore, now very intrigued.

"Oh Harry... I think the past year has given you quite a unique perspective of the Ministry and how it operates. It isn't that difficult to believe that they'd keep at least one of those time-turners, just in case they truly needed to change some past event."

"What do you mean one...? I thought you said there were two devices?" Harry replied, catching on a few seconds later as Dumbledore opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a very valuable looking gold and silver stop watch. Instead of the numbers one to twelve on the watch however, there were 25 gold embroidered numbers etched on its face, as well as a number of letters that represented months.

"I have had this one in my possession ever since I created the two special time-turners, nearly twenty years ago. And now I must ask something of you that may be too much to ask. Voldemort has given the other time-turner device to Draco Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy has been sent on a special mission to steal four valuable objects from Hogwarts in 1976. He's been tasked to retrieve the four objects, return them back to the present and make sure not to change history in the process."

"How could you know all this?" Harry asked puzzle and unsure how Dumbledore could actually know what Voldemort was planning. "He could have someone killed... Like my parents... I need to use the other time-turner to stop him!" Harry said, now worried for both his parents survival and his own.

"Calm down Harry... I know that Draco Malfoy will travel back to 1976 and that you will follow him because I remember you, your friends and Draco being transferred to Hogwarts in 1976."

"And you're only bringing this up now?"

"Until this year, I wasn't certain it was actually you... The you of 1976 was a sixth year student, had a different name and seemed to avoid me at all costs. I assume I told you not to make any direct contact with me in the past in order to lessen the impact of your presence."

"What... This is getting way to confusing Professor... What are the objects I need to protect?" Harry replied, looking confused, before Dumbledore went through the specifics for nearly an hour straight. In the end, Harry agreed to use Dumbledore's time-turner to travel back in time, find Malfoy, stop him and make sure the four magical objects he was trying to steal, were kept safe. Dumbledore told him he could bring back anyone he wanted with him as long as they knew the risks. Knowing that Harry would say yes to the proposal, Dumbledore had prepared fake identities for Harry and the four friends he knew Harry would be taking with him.

"These fake identities should be enough to fool both Hogwarts and myself into believing that you're actually transfer students from another magical academy. I have prepared a trunk with clothes, gold, and books appropriate for 1976 and the classes you, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood will take part in during the school year. You must stop Draco Malfoy, keep safe the four magical objects and return back to the very time you left from." Dumbledore told Harry as he stood up and paced across the room looking strangely nervous and embarrassed.

"What's wrong Professor... I'm sure it won't take that long." Harry replied, looking confused.

"I'm sorry Harry, but it will take you almost the entire year before you leave the Hogwarts of the past. I know this because you finished you're sixth year but never showed up for your seventh... Whether that means you traveled forward in time to when you left or something much darker occurred," Dumbledore responded, still pacing and still looking concerned, "there is also the matter of the differences you and your friends will have to deal with in 1977. The clothes, attitude and... Sexual freedom of the 1970's made the magical world of 1976 and 1977 very different to which you experience today. You'll understand what I mean once you and your female compatriots change into your school uniforms."

"Don't worry Professor... Nothing will distract us from stopping Malfoy and Voldemort... If it`s as important as you say it is, we can`t afford to fail." Harry finished, before leaving the office and finding Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna. He told them all about the important mission he was given, the time-turner device and the fact that he needed their help to accomplish his goals in stopping Malfoy and protecting the four magical items Dumbledore had told him about. All four of his friends agreed to help him without flinching and in moments they were all back up in Dumbledore's office, getting ready to travel back in time and stop Malfoy from forever changing the future.

"Thank you all for agreeing to take on this dangerous task... Before you leave, I must tell you all to blend in as best you can and watch each other's backs. Many things in 1976 will distract you from your goal and it will be important to remember why you are there and what you have to do to in order to maintain the timeline. I will set the time-turner to take you back to the first day of school... You will then all squeeze into a small broom closet just outside this office. After activating the time-turner, you will come see me in this office and hand me the transfer papers I have made for you. After that, it will be all up to you to accomplish the task I have set for you and return back here as soon as possible." Dumbledore recited before shaking each one of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna's hands and thanking them for their sacrifice. "And remember... the time-turner is your only way home, so keep it safe."

With that Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Luna got into the broom closet just outside Dumbledore's office, held hands and activated the time-turner, which instantly sent them back to September of 1976.

"Well that felt weird!" Luna coughed as everyone tried to catch their breath and regain their composure. The sensation of travelling back in time so far had knocked the wind out of each and every one of them.

"You're telling me... I can't see a thing in here though." Ron replied, jostling around for his wand.

"Lumos!" Hermione said, seconds before everyone cried out in shock. Apparently one of the side effects of using the special time-turner device was the disintegration of the user's clothes. The trunk they had brought with them, along with the clothes inside seemed to have traveled back in time without any damage, but all the clothes in contact with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna's skin was instantly disintegrated.

"Whoa!" Harry and Ron said in unison as both were treated to quite an unexpected treat. Hermione, Ginny and Luna were stark naked with a look of terror on their faces. Hermione was nearly 16 and easily the most developed of the three beautiful teenagers. Her slightly larger firm breasts and tiny pink nipples accentuated a nearly perfect teenage body. Her tight stomach, beautiful face, curly hair, long smooth legs and extremely tight and pert young ass nearly made both Harry and Ron pass out. If that wasn't enough to get both Harry and Ron hard; both friends could just make out a small trimmed strip of brown pubic hair just above her tight little slit. Not to be outdone or outshone were both Ginny and Luna, who had similarly petite frames, small but firm breasts, juicy little asses and a small tuft of pubic hair just above their little slits. Ginny's entire body had freckles scattered across her skin, but in Harry's own opinion, it only made her even more beautiful. As Hermione, Ginny and Luna regained their composure and tried to cover up as best they could while they rummaged through the trunk they had brought along, they all got a quick glance of both Harry and Ron's now stiff shafts. Neither boy bothered to cover up as they continued to stare at the three girls' sweet asses. Both Harry and Ron sported similarly large shafts; each measuring almost a full eight inches, and it was quite obvious by the girls' giggling that they approved of their size.

"Oh be quiet and find us some clothes then!" Ron said in embarrassment, after realizing why they were giggling.

"Fine Ron... But don't stare at our asses while we look in the trunk... It's a lot deeper than it looks." Hermione replied, smirking, before turning around along with Ginny and Luna to reach into the trunk. With their juicy naked asses sticking out right in front of both Harry and Ron, the two friends lit their wands and got an even better look at their asses.

"Man... I think Ginny has the best ass... Even better than Hermione's!" Ron murmured to Harry, not in the least embarrassed that he was talking about his little sister's sweet teenage ass. Both Harry and Ron had one hand on their cocks and were slowly stroking back and forth while the girls struggled to find them their uniforms.

"You're telling me... All I want to do is slam my cock into their tight little pussies right now." Harry sighed as he stepped a little closer to the three girls' asses and started rubbing himself off even harder. Harry had never had sex before, but he had seen a few magazines from the Muggle world and even a few in the Magical world, so he knew all about it and wouldn't have minded trying it, even though he knew his mission was more important than any fantasy he might be having at that particular moment.

"Watch this!" Ron replied with a smirk before stepping up right behind Hermione and stroking off his cock at an even faster pace. His face became strained and his breathing became ragged as his hand moved over his shaft like a blur. Within seconds, he grunted quietly and his cock began jerking and spraying a few hot loads of his sticky cum all over Hermione's tight ass.

"What the fuck was that!" Hermione shouted in surprise without pulling her head out of the trunk. She could feel something hot splashing against her sweet teenage ass as she searched through all the things Dumbledore had packed for them. Hermione could feel the warm liquid run down her round ass and into her ass crack, before dripping down her tight little pussy and along her long legs. "Mmmmmm..." Hermione moaned from the sensation. Fuck that feels good, she thought to herself as Ron's cum ran down her ass and pussy.

"Oh... I think there's a leak in the ceiling... Me and Harry are getting wet to." Ron lied convincingly as Harry stepped up behind Ginny and Luna and starting pumping his cock even harder. Within seconds he started ejaculating all over both Ginny and Luna's round luscious asses, covering each of them with a sizeable load of sticky cum and causing both girls to cry out in shock like Hermione. After some explaining about the leak and the girls finally finding everyone clothes, the five friends quickly got dressed in their new Hogwarts Gryffindor uniforms. Dumbledore had thought it prudent for all of them to be in the same house, even Luna, in order to allow them easier access to each other during the year.

"What the... Do you see what we have to wear?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron as she slid on her dress shirt and tie and opened the broom closet door to have a little more freedom and get a better look at herself in the full light.

"Ha... Those are the best uniforms I've ever seen!" Harry said in approval with Ron nodding in agreement. Hermione, Ginny and Luna funnelled out of the closet to show Harry and Ron almost an even more intriguing sight then them being completely naked. Each girl was wearing knee high white, red and gold socks, an amazingly short black, red and gold skirt that was so short, the bottom of each girls' luscious teenage asses were visible, and a tight white dress shirt and tie combo that left very little to the imagination.

"Yeah Hermione... I especially like those shirt and tie combos!" Ron laughed as he stared at Hermione's breasts. The tight white dress shirt was so tight and small that he could see Hermione's tight stomach and her shapely breasts were nearly visible through the thin material.

"I don't know Hermione... I kind of like these uniforms... They're really comfortable... Look... We even get to wear thongs!" Ginny said while Ron continued to stare at Hermione's breasts. Ginny, twirled around, lifted up her skirt and gave Harry and Ron a nice long look at her tiny red and gold thong. Harry nearly fainted and Ron felt a twinge in his groin as Ginny pulled her skirt back down over her ass and waited to hear what they thought of it.

"Ummmm... Yeah I totally agree with Ginny." Harry mumbled as he started to regain his composure. "We should go and see Dumbledore now and give him our transfer papers... After you ladies."

"Wow... A big dick and a gentleman... What a package!" Luna whispered in his ear as she passed.

"Ron... I think I'm going to like the seventies." Harry said, just before Hermione knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of Hogwarts**

 **Chapter Two**

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood were on a very important mission. A mission which had taken them back in time to the 1976-1977 school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Using one of only two special time-turner devices that Dumbledore himself had created, Harry and his friends had traveled back in time to stop Draco Malfoy from stealing four very special magical objects from the school and forever changing future events. Harry had agreed to take on the dangerous mission to both help ensure the safety of his parents, who were enrolled at the school as sixth years and stop Malfoy from altering the timeline and stealing the four magical objects for an eagerly waiting Lord Voldemort, who had sent the budding Death Eater to do his dirty work. Harry had chosen four of his friends to accompany him and with the help of the Dumbledore of his time, had created fake names and transfer papers to allow them all to attend their fifth and sixth years of education at Hogwarts in Gryffindor House, alongside Harry's parents. An added bonus to the trip would be the opportunity for everyone, especially Harry to meet his parents, their friends and all the people that would have a profound impact on future events which helped shape the magical world. Dumbledore had warned Harry and his friends of the differences in culture and attitudes during the 70s and although Harry was sceptical that there would be much of a difference, things were about to become much clearer.

"Knock... Knock... Knock!" Hermione wrapped on the Headmaster's door, getting ready to present the Headmaster with the fake transfer papers. "I can't believe I'm meeting the Headmaster wearing these clothes... We all look like total sluts in these uniforms!" She sighed, trying her hardest to pull her tiny tight skirt down over the rest of her luscious teenage ass. The school uniforms of the 1970's had adopted a far more liberal stance than those of Hermione's usual dress wear and although she complained about what she was wearing, neither Harry or Ron had much to object to as their eyes continue to scan over Hermione, Ginny and Luna.

"I have no problem with what you're wearing Hermione." Ron said slyly as they waited for the Headmaster to answer the door. "Besides... I don't think our uniforms are that bad."

"What would you have to complain about Ron... The boy's uniforms are exactly like what you wear back in our own time." Hermione replied, looking back at Ron with a little jealousy and anger. Just as she was about to turn around and smack Ron and Harry for continually looking at her ass, the Dumbledore of 1976 opened his door and welcomed the five teenagers into his office. Almost everything in the office looked exactly the same as it would in the future and although Harry thought Dumbledore would be surprised by their arrival, especially because it was mere hours before the sorting of houses was to begin, but Dumbledore didn't seem the least bit startled.

"Welcome Harry, Ronald, Hermione, Ginevra and Luna to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry... I have been eagerly waiting for your arrival!" Dumbledore said with a smile on his face and no hint of surprise.

"You were?" Harry asked, not sure how the Dumbledore of 1976 could possible know who they were before they introduced themselves. Harry thought that maybe Dumbledore had somehow traveled back in time with them and had taken his past self's place. He did look shockingly similar in looks but after her remembered what his Dumbledore had told him about the danger of seeing himself in the past, he realized that his Dumbledore must have somehow already sent back a letter to himself to let his past self know of the eventual transfer.

"I received a letter two weeks ago explaining the reasons for your transfer and when you'd be arriving." Dumbledore said, confirming Harry's hypothesis and allowing Harry to relax just a little. "I also see that you all have already gotten dressed for Gryffindor House. Unfortunately I have some bad news on that front... There is only room for three of you Gryffindor House... Two of you will have to spend your final two years of magical education in Slytherin House. The letter I received told me you already know about the differences in the four school houses so I know you know that you'll all experience a different side to Hogwarts. Ginevra Beazleby and Luna Lumsley will join the fifth year Gryffindor girls and since there is one open slot available for the sixth year male students in Gryffindor House, Ronald Weatherly will also join you two girls. That means Miss Hermione Stranger will join the sixth year Slytherin girls and Harry Cotter will join the sixth year Slytherin boys. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but there just isn't any room in Gryffindor House to take on Harry and Hermione. Luckily for you two however, another sixth year boy has just transferred from Durmstrang and will be joining you Harry in the sixth year of Slytherin House."

"What... But... We're all friends!" Hermione pleaded with the Headmaster, knowing that if anyone learned of her Muggle heritage, she'd be persecuted to no end by the Slytherins. It would especially dangerous for her because Malfoy was obviously the new Slytherin transfer and he knew all about her parents. All Hermione could hope for was that Dumbledore was able to make a good enough cover story up for her to allay any suspicion.

"I'm sorry, but this was the only way to allow all of you to attend. No other houses have any room for you." Dumbledore replied, looking genuinely sorry for the inconvenience. "There will be a change of clothing for the both of you in your quarters down in Slytherin House. Here is a map and some information about the school... These two prefects will take you to your respective houses and help you get acquainted with your housemates and new homes." Dumbledore continued, pointing back at his door where two recognizable students walked through the door looking at each other with pure disgust for each other in their eyes.

"This is James Potter... He will escort Miss Lumsley, Miss Beazleby and Mister Weatherly to Gryffindor House," Dumbledore said, pointing to Harry's father, who was almost the spitting image of Harry, even though everybody failed to really notice it. Harry wanted to reach out and shake his father's hand, but before he could Dumbledore introduced both his and Hermione's escort. "And this is Severus Snape... He is a Slytherin Prefect and will be more than happy to help both of you become better accustomed with Slytherin House." Harry looked on in horror as Snape reached out to shake both his and Hermione's hands in succession. His greasy hair and large bird-like nose were almost exactly like those that had haunted his dreams for five years at Hogwarts.

Without even being able to say goodbye to Ron, Ginny or Luna, Harry and Hermione were guided out of the office, down the Headmaster's staircase and towards the dungeons and Slytherin House.

"If you're lucky you'll never have to suffer the presence of Potter again." Snape said with a devilish grin as he guided them down the Grand Staircase.

"He didn't seem so bad." Hermione chided in order to distract Harry from wanting to punch Snape square in his big nose.

"He's a blood traitor and doesn't deserve to be a pure blood wizard. I have already taken it upon myself to browse through both of your files and I'm glad to see that both of you come from a long line of wizard and witches of notable mention." Snape replied, as they made it to the main level and made for the doors to the dungeons.

"Why should that matter?" Harry said in reply as they made their way down the steps.

"It matters because almost all those without pure wizarding blood should be thrown in Azkaban for stealing our world's magical secrets."

"Is there anything else we should know?" Hermione said a little snippily, just as they made it to Slytherin's secret entrance.

"Only that you should speak only when spoken to bitch!" Snape replied back harshly. 'You will soon find out that the female students at Hogwarts and especially those in Slytherin know their roles very well.'

"Huh?" Hermione replied, looking worried as she and Harry laid eyes on the statue covering the secret entrance. If Hermione was not already shocked and confused enough, when she and Harry saw what was protecting their new house's entrance, her hand started shaking.

"Is that a..." Harry started before being interrupted by Snape again.

"A dirty Muggle whore!" He said with a smirk as he pulled out his wand. On her knees completely naked with her ass sticking up in the air to show everyone present, her juicy stone ass and pussy, was a perfect stone replica of a Muggle looking back at them, gagged and crying. On her stone head was a cone shaped hat that had the word Muggle written on it. "Just take your wand, completely insert it in her pussy or ass and say the password... Which is currently Muggle-Whore." He said, doing exactly that before the statue moaned out loud like a whore and moved aside to reveal the Slytherin House entrance.

"Awesome!" Harry murmured out loud before he and Hermione followed Snape into the Slytherin chambers. Harry had been in Slytherin House once before, but he was shocked to see it was nothing like he remembered. At the center of an extremely large stone room was a massive jet-powered hot tub. At the far side of the room was a stage and tall metal pole that went from the floor to the ceiling.

"What's that pole for?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Oh... You'll find out soon enough, ha ha ha. Your rooms are up here and the two doors on either side of common room lead to two similarly large rooms I or someone else in Slytherin will introduce you to in the days to come. Right now however, we all need to make our way back up to the Great Hall to participate in the sorting that's just about to start." Snape said, picking up two Slytherin cloaks and handing them to Harry and Hermione. "You'll have to wait to get changed later... Just throw these on and we'll worry about your clothes later." He finished, directing his last comment specifically at Hermione.

"What did he mean that I'll find out soon enough?" Hermione asked Harry as she put on her Slytherin cloak and followed Snape back out the entrance and towards the Great Hall.

"I don't know, but like he said... We'll find out soon enough." Harry replied as they walked into a nearly full Great Hall.

"You can take a seat next to the other new transfer student over here Harry and Hermione." Snape told them before sitting down beside two other male sixth year Slytherin students and basically completely ignoring them.

"You!" Harry and Hermione said in unison after laying eyes on a largely inconspicuous Draco Malfoy.

"I knew you two would follow me here... Don't say another word or I'll blow your cover and change history forever.' Malfoy said with a smirk as Harry and Hermione took a seat next to him. "I'm surprised to see you in Slytherin colours Mudblood... But I'm sure you'll be even more surprised later. My father told me some interesting things about Hogwarts in the 1960 and 70s."

"What do you mean Malfoy... All we have to do is get you alone and send you back to our time and this whole thing will be over." Harry said, looking ready to jump Malfoy and do exactly that as his fingers grasped the time-turner device in his pocket.

"You wouldn't dare try it in a crowded area like this and besides, I've already slipped your dear old daddy a slow acting toxin that will take almost an entire year to take effect and kill him. If you blow my cover or get in my way, you'll never find out what I've poisoned him with and you'll never get the cure." Malfoy said with a smirk before picking up the plate of food that had just appeared in front of him and walking down the table to find another spot to eat beside Snape.

"Dammit... We're just going to have to find those objects and protect them from Malfoy and just hope he doesn't try to blow our cover." Harry concluded as he looked around the hall at all the unfamiliar faces. Ron, Ginny and Luna still hadn't made it down to the Great Hall and he still couldn't see any sign of his mother, father or any of his friends. He could only hope that nothing bad had happened to them already as he surveyed the hall one more time and quickly recognized a few of the teachers sitting at the front table. There was Dumbledore, a younger Hagrid who was as big as ever. He saw several of the older teachers like Minerva McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey and even Pomona Sprout all looking both young and very attractive. After Ron, Ginny, Luna and rest of Gryffindor House joined the students waiting in the Great Hall, the sorting began and the feast started in earnest. After Dumbledore gave a short speech that Harry failed to follow because he was more interested in checking out the hundred or so gorgeous beauties all around him, Harry followed the rest of Slytherin House back down to the dungeons and a special little surprise planned for the newest female transfer student.

What Hermione or Harry didn't know was that Slytherin had a special initiation they put every female transfer student through upon arriving at Hogwarts. It was customary for the new girl to get up on stage with every Slytherin student watching and strip out of their clothes. If that wasn't enough the transfer student had to get a spanking from every single male member of the house before receiving her new Slytherin clothing.

As Harry and Hermione made it to the secret entrance of Slytherin House, Malfoy walked by them and whispered to Hermione, "You're going to love this Mudblood!" he said squeezing her ass quickly before running into the Slytherin common room and grabbing a seat for the show.

"What... Fuck you Malfoy!" Hermione cried in shock before she heard the high tempo beat of a familiar Wizard rock band.

"Hmmm... I wonder what they're planning in there." Harry said as they walked into the common room to find every single male Slytherin student sitting in chairs around the stage and long metal pole.

"And there she is... Hermione Stranger... Our newest Slytherin slut and the next one on the pole for our entertainment." Snape's voice boomed as if he was talking through a microphone.

"What... I'm not a slut and I'm not stripping for you pigs!" Hermione shouted back, trying to back away out of the common room to safety. Before she could leave though, Harry grabbed her by the elbow and whispered in her ear.

"You have to do it Hermione... We can't break our cover and if you refuse to follow through with their traditions, they may do some digging and find out that were not from their time." Harry whispered to her as he guided her towards the stage. In truth, Harry really wanted to see her naked again, and the thought of seeing her doing a little strip dance in front of him was extremely hot.

"Are you fucking kidding Harry? You want me to get naked for these sickos?" Hermione asked Harry looking extremely worried.

"You gotta take one for the team Hermione... It's the only way!" Harry told her before grabbing her cloak and tearing it off her while he pushed her onto the stage.

The crowd of Slytherin boys cheered in approval as Hermione got on stage and grabbed the stripper's pole tentatively. She had no idea what she was doing up there; she had taken some basic dance classes in her early youth, but exotic dancing was a whole lot different than ballet or tap. Gripping the pole, Hermione spun around it quickly, letting her tiny skirt flutter up past her thong, showing off her gorgeous ass and causing the crowd of horny boys cheer out. Blushing and not really sure why she was actually enjoying herself, Hermione continued to twirl around the pole before ripping off her tight white dress shirt to reveal her pert young breasts and erect little pink nipples.

"Holy fuck Hermione... You are a Slytherin slut!" Harry said mostly to himself as he felt his cock begin to harden again. Hermione was really getting into it by that point and had already pulled off her tiny skirt to show off her amazing teen ass. She still was twirling around the metal pole, wearing only her white sneakers, knee-high socks, tiny red and gold thong, and her small little Gryffindor tie around her neck.

"Take them off! Take them off! Take them off!" Everyone started shouting, urging Hermione on to take off her little panties and let everyone get a good look at her tight little pussy and finely trimmed little landing strip. Just to egg them on a little more, Hermione toyed with them a little longer by ever so slowly sliding them down her hips to her ankles. Hermione then kicked them off into the crowd and right into Harry's face. With one last twirl around the pole to let everyone see her full body one last time, the song ended and her performance came to an abrupt close. Before Hermione could get off the stage, a large ugly seventh year boy grabbed her wrist and pulled her off the stage. As every one of the boys lined up in two lines on either side of Hermione, she was slowly led between them, being forced to stop every few feet so each one of them could either grope her pert young ass or spank her for being such a naughty slut.

"Oww... Owwwww...!" Hermione cried in succession, after each boy gave her a quick spanking. Malfoy got a little frisky by groping her ass and running his finger across her little trimmed pubic strip. "FUCK YOU MALFOY!" Hermione whined in protest, just before Harry gave her ass one good last squeeze, before the seventh year guiding her spanked her harder than anyone and giving her a new Slytherin uniform to wear. Hermione was nearly in tears as she slowly walked up to her new room with a red ass and a feeling that she had degraded herself by participating in such a disgusting little Slytherin tradition. She could only hope that Ginny and Luna hadn't faced any similar disgusting tradition and that Ron would protect them from anything to bad, unlike Harry had done for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of Hogwarts**

 **Chapter Three**

Hogwarts of 1976 was a very different Hogwarts of what Harry and Hermione had ever experienced. It was probably in large part due to the fact that both Harry and Hermione had been assigned to Slytherin House instead of Gryffindor, but there were many other things about Hogwarts that had changed too. Hermione had the most traumatic night between her and Harry - Slytherin tradition had forced her to do a little strip show after the sorting of the first year students and although Hermione had kind of liked it, the spanking that had followed was nowhere near as enjoyable. While Harry and Hermione became accustomed to the perverted customs of Slytherin House, Ron, Ginny, and Luna were being welcomed a little more warmly by Gryffindor House.

"The Gryffindor common room is on the seventh floor and the entrance is behind-" James Potter was saying before being abruptly cut off by Ron.

"The portrait of the Fat Lady-" Interjected Ron rudely before James looked over at him quizzically.

"Well yeah... How did you know that?" James asked Ron looking confused.

"Uhhhh... Uhhhh..." Stuttered Ron before Ginny pushed Ron aside with an answer.

"His parents used to go to Hogwarts... They told us where the entrance to Gryffindor House was." Ginny lied as James snuck a peak down at her ass. Ginny's skirt was so tiny that every time she took a step, her entire gorgeous ass was visible. Ron could hardly blame him; both Luna and his sister were looking rather good as they made their way up the last flight of stairs and towards the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"We did make a few improvements to the common room over the past couple of years though, so I'm sure your parents never told you about the new and improved Gryffindor House." James said with a smirk and another quick glance down at Luna's juicy little heart-shaped ass.

"What kind improvements?" Luna asked excitedly as they approached the portrait and James got ready to say the password to enter.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Quidditch." Replied James and the portrait opened immediately. Ron and Ginny expected to see the same basic layout of Gryffindor Tower which they had become accustomed to over the last few years of their time at Hogwarts, but they were both stunned to see it drastically bigger and much more appealing. The common room area looked almost exactly the same as they had remembered, but with three doors that neither Ron nor Ginny had ever seen, leading off into other rooms. Because the opening feast had not yet begun and most of the students had not yet arrived, only a few of the older students were present. A couple of the sixth and seventh year girls were walking across the common room towards one of the three doors wearing the skimpiest bikinis that Ron had ever seen. Over near the stairs however, was an even more intriguing sight; a very pretty dark redheaded girl was on her knees sucking the cock of a handsome and very familiar looking boy.

"Oh come on Lily, you promised me the first blowjob of the year!" James shouted with both anger and humour.

"Sorry buddy, she just couldn't resist the old Black family charm!" Sirius Black laughed as Lily took a break from deep-throating Sirius rock hard seven inches.

"Oh come on James... I've been stuck in the Muggle world for the past two months... I couldn't help myself," Lily replied with a smirk before looking over at Ron, Ginny and Luna. "And who may I ask is this handsome stud and beautiful ladies?" She said after licking the tip of Sirius's cock one more time.

"Shit Lily... At least let him settle in before you wrap your tongue around his cock too." Sirius joked as Lily ignored them and starting sucking on his shaft again. By this point, Ron, Ginny and Luna were stunned. Never did they ever believe that Harry's mom could have been such a dirty slut. Sucking off Harry's Godfather in front of everybody, including Harry's future father was unbelievable. Ron's cock was rock hard after hearing what Lily had to say about him and both Ginny and Luna were both feeling a little hot under the collar as they watched the dark redheaded slut deep-throat Sirius over and over again.

"Besides Lily, I'm next!' Replied a slightly miffed James, just as Sirius started to grunt and pant.

"Fuck... I'm Fucking CUMMMMMMING!" Grunted Sirius, just as everyone in the room looked over at the two to catch the best part of the show. Sirius's cock started to jerk wildly, just as Lily pulled her mouth off his cock and got ready to catch his warm seed. "UNGHHHHHH... YES!" Sirius grunted in satisfaction as he started firing off load after load across Lily's pretty teenage face. His warm seed splashed off Lily's cheek and into her hair before she was able to catch the last couple of loads in her mouth and swallow them with pleasure.

"Mmmmm... I love the taste of your cum, Sirius!" Moaned Lily, as she licked her lips and sucked off the last few drops of cum from Sirius's cock.

"Thanks Lily... I really needed that!" Sirius groaned as he pulled his pants back up and walked over to Ron, Ginny and Luna to introduce himself. "I'd shake your hand, but... You know..." Sirius laughed as he introduced himself as Sirius Black and welcomed them to Gryffindor House.

"And I'm Lily Evans," She called from across the room as she readjusted her tiny skirt and dress shirt before standing up and for the first time giving Ron, Ginny and Luna a good look at her fantastic body, tight teenage ass, marvellous juicy young breasts and gorgeous rosy cheeked face. Lily used the 'scourgify' spell on her face and hair before walking over to Ron and giving him a long hard hug. She briefly felt Ron's massive bulge press into her thigh before whispering, "Wow... I know what you're thinking right now!' Ron blushed before Lily let go of him and hugging both Ginny and Luna in turn, squeezing each of the girl's ass playfully as if to see if there was any competition she needed to watch out for.

"Well James... Where's Wormy and Moony?" Sirius asked James as he cleaned himself up in a nearby water basin.

"Remus is a prefect, so he has to take the train from King's Cross and Peter couldn't get here any earlier, so he took the train too," James replied, before slapping Lily's ass playfully. "I have to play prefect for a few hours, so I can give you three the tour of the place, but I don't mind." He continued, looking down at Ginny's long beautiful legs. Ginny caught him staring, but didn't mind too much; she had always been fairly liberal when it came to sex and although she was still a much coveted after virgin, Ginny had a very open mind.

"James... Don't... We should at least give them the rest of the tour before we go at it... Don't you think?" Lily giggled, breaking away from James sneaky hands before guiding a still shocked Ron, Ginny and Luna towards one of the doors leading out of the common room.

"Dumbledore said this place was a little different than we were used to, but holy hell, I think I might just like this Hogwarts." Ron whispered to Luna and Ginny as they followed Lily, James and Sirius through the common room door into what looked like a large hall, with a long bar at one side and a massive hot tub in the middle of the room.

"This is the bar, dance hall and hot tub room... There's an age line at the doorway, so only fifth years and above can get in. You can basically use the hall for anything, but this is usually where all the parties take place." Sirius said with a grin before he led the group to the bar. Taking a bottle of Fire Whiskey, Sirius poured some into six shot glasses using his wand and passed them around.

"To new friends and..."

"New beginnings!" Ron finished as all six of them drained their glasses and winced from the taste and strength of the beverage.

"God I love Fire Whiskey!" Sirius shouted out as he refilled the glasses again with his wand and everyone took another shot before leaving the hall to continue the tour. Ron, Ginny and Luna were then led to the room at the other side of the common room and after walking in; they were astonished to see a large outdoor balcony overlooking the entire Hogwarts grounds, lake and forest.

"Wow! How long has this been here?" Ginny said in fascination, as she leaned over one of the balcony's stone railings to get a better look.

"Only a couple years... I did the spell work myself... It's completely invisible to anyone outside the castle!" James replied looking supremely cocky.

"It's so beautiful... Isn't it?" Luna said, also leaning over the stone railing to get a better look.

"It's definitely a gorgeous view!" James replied with a smirk, not looking out at the grounds, but down at Ginny and Luna's juicy teenage asses.

"Yeah..." Ron and Sirius agreed immediately, also checking out Ginny and Luna's sweet asses.

"You guys are perverts," Lily said with a smile, slapping James playfully. "We should get down to the Great Hall though; the feast is about to start... We'll finish the tour later." She said before opening the door and making her way back into the common room. As they walked down to the Great Hall, James separated from the group with Ron to ask him a question.

"Hey Ron... Can I ask you a question?" He asked, quietly enough so that nobody else could hear.

"Yeah sure." Ron replied, with his eyes fixated on Lily's tight ass and long smooth legs.

"You're not involved with Ginny or Luna, are you?"

"No, there just friends of mine." Ron replied, looking over at Ginny and Luna's asses as their short skirts flapped up and down over their perfect asses. Dumbledore had forged the fake identities for both Ron and Ginny, but had for some reason unknown to Ron, decided against giving Ron and Ginny the same last name. Ron had no idea why Dumbledore had done this, but as he stared down at Ginny's juicy little ass, he thanked God for once that he wasn't related to the young redheaded hotty.

"Good... Because Sirius has a thing for blondes and I'm gonna bang that redheaded slut like a whore!" James laughed before patting Ron on the shoulder and hurrying forwards to catch up with Sirius, Luna, Ginny and Lily. Normally, Ron would have been pissed that somebody was planning to fuck his little sister, but he was a little too busy staring at her ass to really care. The sorting of the first years and the feast went forward without incident; Ron, Ginny and Luna met Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, along with a few pretty fifth and sixth year girls. Lupin looked a little shabby and downtrodden, but other than a couple of thin scars, he looked much better than he would after a few more years of transformations and lack of work. Peter Pettigrew was as rat-like as ever and although Ron knew what he would turn out to be in a few years, and his clear need to do everything James and Sirius did, he was pleasant enough too. Everything was proceeding as usual, until halfway through the feast when Ron felt something tug on his pant leg. Before he could even look down, he felt somebody's fingers enclose around his crotch.

"What the fuck!" Ron said instinctively as the hand started really massaging his stiffening cock.

"Ha ha ha!" Laughed Sirius as he looked over at Ron's look of surprise. "Don't worry... That's just Lily giving you her standard welcome!" Ron finally looked down underneath the tablecloth and saw to his delight, the beautiful Lily Evans, looking back up at him with a smile on her face as her hand slowly unzipped and unbuttoned his pants.

"Holy Fuck! I can't believe this is happening!" Ron exclaimed, more to himself than anybody else as Lily took hold of his hardening cock and really started to work on it.

"Lily gives the best blowjobs in school... Trust me Ron." Sirius replied before getting back to his meal, as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

"This is the best school in the world!" Ron said to himself as Lily starting licking up and down his shaft while she fondled his balls. As Ron enjoyed the sensation of having his dick sucked by a real professional, he looked around the hall to see if Harry and Hermione were having as much fun as he was. He could see both Harry and Hermione looking nervous sitting at the Slytherin table, but other than that, they looked just fine. Ron nearly jumped up in shock after laying eyes on Draco Malfoy talking to a young Severus Snape, but was able to keep his cool thanks to the terrific blowjob Lily was giving him. Other than that, the rest of the feast went by like a blur; with Lily blowing him for nearly twenty straight minutes, Ron was quickly succumbing to her tight lips and long skilful tongue.

"I'm gonna cum... UNGHHHH!" Grunted Ron a few seconds later, firing off five thick loads of his hot sticky magical cum, right down Lily's throat. Lily didn't even gag as load after load was fired down her throat. She swallowed it without complaint and before Ron could even apologize for not warning her of his impending orgasm, Lily popped back up on the other side of the table with a smirk on her face.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Ron!" She said cheerily before taking a bite out of a pumpkin pasty. Ron just sighed with relief and closed his eyes in complete satisfaction.

"I told you buddy... Lily Evans is the best!" Sirius said as all the deserts disappeared in front of them and Dumbledore gave them the start of term speech and ushered them all off to bed. Ron, Ginny and Luna got one last glimpse of Harry and Hermione before being whisked off towards Gryffindor Tower again.

"And just think Ron... That was just an appetizer... Just wait until I get you all alone!" Lily whispered into Ron's ear as they walked back to their common room. Ron felt his cock twinge as Lily walked ahead of him and stopped abruptly. "And just so you know that I'm serious..." She said turning around to face him and the rest of the Gryffindors walking behind them. "... Here's the proof!" She continued, lifting up her skirt and pulling down her red and gold teeny thong to fling at Ron. Ron caught the wet panties in his hand and stuffed them into his pocket as Lily pulled her tiny skirt back down to cover her finely trimmed strip of dark red pubic hair.

"Ummm... Uhhhh... Thanks!" Ron stuttered as everyone started walking forwards again, with a few even patting Ron on the shoulder and telling him how lucky he was.

"What was that about Ron...? What was Lily flinging at you?" Ginny asked as she ran forward to catch up to him.

"Yeah... And what was she doing under the table? Was she looking for Wing-Spotted Nymph Fairies?" Luna added curiously as she ran up beside Ron and looked up at him like she was expecting a serious answer.

"Uhhhh... I think she just dropped something." Ron lied, getting a little red behind his ears in the process.

"I don't know... I thought she was sucking your cock... She was down there for like twenty minutes!" Ginny said with a smirk as she watched Ron getting even redder. Ginny had never had sex, but that didn't mean she wasn't sexually active. For almost an entire year she had been dating a Ravenclaw boy, Michael Corner and although she had never let him fuck her, she had sucked his dick on several occasions.

"Ginny... What the fuck!" Ron said in shock before he felt Luna's hand drop to his crotch and squeeze.

"Mmmm... She did suck his cock Ginny... I can just tell!" Luna told Ginny as her fingers released Ron's balls and she continued to walk beside them as if she had done nothing out of the ordinary. Little did Ron or Ginny actually know, Luna was probably the biggest slut either Ron or Ginny had ever known. Introduced to sex by her pervert of a father in the previous year, Luna had fucked and sucked her quirky father every chance she could. When at school, Luna was known as Loony Lovegood for more than just her abnormal behaviour in Ravenclaw House. Luna had become quite the easy target for any Ravenclaw boy in her fourth year at Hogwarts who wanted an easy and freaky fuck with no strings attached whatsoever.

"What...? How the hell would you know Luna?" Ron asked looking shocked as he hurried forward and through the Fat Lady's portrait to hopefully escape the awkward conversation he was now caught in.

"Oh, she'd know Ron... I've heard some strange tales about Luna last year." Ginny said with a smile, before she and Luna ran forward to catch up with Lily to go and look at their new bedrooms.

"Like you should talk Ginny... I've heard some stories about you and Dean, you little slut!" Luna said kiddingly as Ron stood at the bottom of the girls' staircase looking both red from embarrassment and anger, after learning of both Luna and Ginny's seemingly slutty pasts.

"Dean? Dean Thomas!" Ron said as he walked up the boys' staircase and towards his bedroom, both tired and confused. "That fucker's going to get a beating when I get back!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of Hogwarts**

 **Chapter Four**

Gryffindor House of 1976 was far better than the one Ronald Weasley had ever known; not only were the common room and dormitories bigger, better and filled with more alcohol than he had ever seen, the benefits of a far more liberal atmosphere, meant many opportunities for him to score. On his first day, Ron had already gotten his cock sucked by one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen, and if the look in Lily Evans's eyes meant anything, there would be far more to come. Ginny and Luna had also been enjoying themselves, and although they hadn't done anything to compare with Ron's experiences thus far, ideas continued to filter through their minds as more and more handsome boys made passes at them at almost every opportunity. Luna had caught Sirius Black constantly staring at her juicy little heart-shaped ass on a number of occasions, but instead of getting angry with the obviously infatuated wizard, Luna had toyed with him by pulling her red and gold thong up past the waist line of her skirt. Ginny had caught the eye of almost every boy in Gryffindor and the other houses for her likeness to the other gorgeous redhead in her House, but she had noticed the eyes of James Potter glued on her outstanding ass and small pert breasts on several occasions as well.

"Is it me or are there a lot of Perverted Pixies floating around?" Luna asked Ginny as the traipsed up to the fifth year Gryffindor girls' bedroom. Both Ginny and Luna were sleepy and ready for bed after a long and eventful first day at Hogwarts. Both girls had enjoyed the extra attention they had been given by the boys of Hogwarts for their school uniforms which did well to show off their shapely teenage bodies.

"I don't know about any pixies, but if you mean all those looks Sirius and James have been giving us, I definitely agree." Ginny laughed, getting a kick out of Loony Lovegood and her quirky personality. Ginny had always been friendly with the Ravenclaw oddity, and although even Ginny usually couldn't understand Luna's eccentricities, there was never a dull moment when she was around.

"Yes, I do think Harry's father's eyes may have a permanent sticking charm on your ass Ginny." Luna replied without breaking stride as she opened the bedroom door and was astounded to see how large the room was. "Wow! The bedrooms in Ravenclaw Tower aren't even half as large as these!"

"Yeah, I definitely don't remember them being this big... They must've put an enlargement charm on all the rooms in Gryffindor Tower." Ginny concluded as she jumped on the nearest bed with all her belongings beside it. Three other fifth year girls soon followed Ginny and Luna into the room, introducing themselves in order. Ginny already recognized one of the girls as Alice, owing to the fact that she was the spitting image of her future son, Neville Longbottom. Everyone seemed friendly enough to Ginny and Luna, and even though the two girls were by far the most attractive of the five, they soon found out after a long night of gossiping that they were definitely the least sexually experienced.

"It looks like we're going to have some work cut out for us if we hope to fit in like Dumbledore wanted us to. I mean, we can't stand out if we hope to accomplish our mission and help Harry, can we?" Ginny reasoned with Luna after the talk had died down and they all turned in for bed.

"I don't think we'll have too much trouble catching up though, as long as those Perverted Pixies keep floating around." Luna replied, yawning with tiredness as she closed her eyes and was quickly whisked away to pleasant dreams.

The first day of classes were short and sweet for both Ginny and Luna; after Charms with a much younger Flitwick and Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Silvanus Kettleburn, who was missing several fingers and toes, Ginny and Luna took a quick lunch in the Great Hall. After being waved over by Lily, she asked them how their first day had gone so far.

"Not bad... We only had Charms and Care of Magical Creatures though... We still have Transfiguration and Ancient Runes this afternoon." Ginny told Lily as they snacked on a few deliciously prepared sandwiches.

"That's not so bad... At least Flitwick and Kettleburn aren't perverts like Slughorn and that new Muggle Studies professor," Lily told the girls as she took a bite out of her sandwich and quickly looked over at both James and Sirius, who were clearly discussing something important in private. "Sufficed to say, if Slughorn asks you to stay behind after a lesson or to take 'extra potions lessons', don't. If you're lucky, he won't make you join his little Slug Club and take every opportunity he can to grope you." Lily told them wisely, having been groped on several occasions by the aging, balding and fattening Potions Master.

"Slug Club? Do you actually collect slugs?" Luna asked Lily with her usual dazed and confused look.

Lily laughed heartily at what she thought was a funny joke instead of a serious question before turning back to Ginny looking sincere.

"You know... James and Sirius really want to fuck you two... I'm sure they're planning it right now," Lily told Ginny and Luna with a smirk, "I know, because they did the same thing before trying to fuck me."

"And did it work?" Luna asked Lily curiously.

"Well yes, but I wanted it anyway." Lily told them with a pensive look as James and Sirius broke apart and turned towards Lily, Ginny and Luna to ask them a question.

"The fifth, sixth and seventh years are having a big party tonight back in the common room ladies, and we were hoping you'd like to attend." Sirius said smoothly as James nodded in approval.

"We'll be there with bells on." Ginny told them before Lily or Luna could say anything.

"Hopefully that's all you'll be wearing... See you tonight!" James said smartly before he and Sirius jumped up from the table and joined an exiting Remus, Peter and Ron.

"I told you... That was just the first salvo, and they scored a direct hit." Lily told them as they left the Great Hall and separated to go to their afternoon classes. Transfiguration was the toughest class of the day for Ginny and Luna, owing to the fact that McGonagall felt it necessary to pile on the work because of the upcoming OWLS at the end of the year. Ancient Runes wasn't too bad and before they knew it, Ginny and Luna were back in the Great Hall enjoying another quick meal. After joining up with Ron and Lily at the Gryffindor table, Ginny quickly spotted Harry and Hermione sitting over at the Slytherin table. She had to take a second look after noticing how close both Harry and especially Hermione was sitting to Malfoy and Snape, almost as if they were getting along. Trying to focus on more important things, Ginny finished her meal and after Luna made a scene by diving over the table to try and catch some invisible magical animal, Ginny looked back over at the Slytherin table to see that both Harry and Hermione had already left.

"Just missed it!" Luna said in exasperation with her ass sticking up in the air with only her thong covering her juicy little butt.

"Here... Let me help you up, Luna." Sirius said after getting behind Luna and staring down at her perfect ass. Reaching down, Sirius took hold of Luna by the waist and slowly pulled her up.

"Thanks!" Luna said innocently as she felt her ass rub up against his bulge.

The rest of the meal went on without much incident and before long, every single Gryffindor student that was fifth year or above was meeting up in the party room of Gryffindor Tower. After getting changed out of their uniforms, Ron, Ginny, and Luna met down in the common room.

"Holy fuck!" Ron said out loud after seeing what Luna and his little sister were wearing. Luna was decked out in a white, skin-tight one-piece bodysuit that had a v-neck that ran all the way down to her navel. Ginny was wearing a tight polka dot bikini top and the tightest pair of spandex short shorts that Ron had ever seen his life. He started to drool slightly as he looked them up and down. After finally regaining his composure, Ron, Ginny and Luna made their way over to the party room and passed across the age-line to see a disco light flashing overhead and a large number of students knocking back glasses of beer and Fire Whiskey. A shrill whistle and a number of sparks coming from Remus Lupin's wand made every single student stop what they were doing and look over at the sixth year Prefect.

"What the hell is going on in here?" He said sternly, looking around at everyone before turning to Ron, Ginny and Luna, who had just entered the room before him. Ron, Ginny and Luna looked terrified until Lupin's slightly scarred face cracked into a smile and he said, "You know we can't start a party without spinning the bottle first!" Lupin said with enthusiasm as everyone in the massive party hall erupted with a cheer.

"What... Spin the bottle? What the hell is that?" Ron asked Lupin as all the girls in the room started gathering into a large circle with a throne-like chair at the center.

"It's an old Muggle custom that we've slightly improved, and because you're newest Gryffindor Ron, you have the honour of spinning the bottle and taking your place at the center of that circle."

"What...? I don't know? What do I have to do?" Ron said nervously, looking at all the skimpy and extremely beautiful hotties sitting in the circle, waiting for him.

"All you have to do is sit in the chair, spin the bottle and enjoy yourself while the girl the bottle spins to bounces up and down on your cock!" Lupin laughed, slapping Ron on the back and pushing him forward towards the cushy throne-like chair in the center of the circle. Lupin urged Ginny and Luna to join the circle and after Ron nervously took a seat on the chair, a few of the boys watching from the bar, hot tub and cushy chairs, started chanting his name to spin the bottle. Sirius picked up a half-finished bottle of Fire Whiskey and levitated it over to Ron. Taking the hint, Ron guzzled the potent alcohol in a few painful swigs and used his wand to levitate the bottle to the ground to spin it, just as the effects of the Fire Whiskey hit him like a stone wall. Light-headed, dizzy and numb all over, Ron watched as the bottle slowly stopped spinning.

"Fuck!" Ron and Ginny said together as the bottle stopped and pointed right at her.

"I don't think so." Ginny said looking nervous for the first time since her arrival back in time. She would do almost anything to make sure they didn't fail the mission Dumbledore had set for them, but fucking her older brother in front of all these people, definitely wasn't something she was up to.

"Those are the rules Ginny, you lucky slut!" Lily Evans said with disappointment, tugging at her short shorts and looking downtrodden about not being the one chosen to bounce up and down on Ron's dick. "Here... Let me help you..." She told Ginny before grabbing her skin-tight short shorts and tearing them off along with her bikini top. A number of the boys watching closely cheered in approval as a couple of the scantily clad girls from the circle pulled down Ron's pants and underwear to show off Ron's already rock hard eight inches. The sight of so many smoking hot teenage girls in so little clothing, along with his now naked and extremely gorgeous sister was too much for Ron to conceal any longer.

"Holy fuck... I never knew you were so big!" Ginny said in surprise as Lily pushed her forward, towards the drunken Ron, who was now ogling her with increased arousal. Neither Ginny nor Ron had ever had sex before and although fucking one another would be weird and definitely wrong, the two siblings couldn't help but deny their attraction for one another, especially while they were naked.

"Come on Ginny... We can't start the party until you fuck him, so start riding that cock!" Lily said looking jealous before she used her wand to unceremoniously levitate Ginny into the air and slam her down with some force on Ron's cock.

"OWWWWWW!" Both Weasley siblings groaned in pain as over half of Ron's eight inches tore through Ginny's hymen and took her virginity along with Ron's.

"Ah! So cute... It's like they've never fucked before!" One of the girls nearby said out loud in jest, even though it was in fact Ron and Ginny's first time. Although nearly numb all over from alcohol consumption, Ron was still in a lot of discomfort as a small trickle of Ginny's blood dripped down his shaft. "Holy fuck! She was a virgin!" The girl said in obvious surprise as everybody's attention was completely drawn to the scene developing at the center of the party hall.

"So TIGHT! Ungghhh!" Groaned Ron in discomfort as the pressure of Ginny's tight pussy around his shaft was nearly overwhelming. With everyone cheering for both Ron and Ginny to really start fucking, Ron took the initiative by grabbing his sister's little waist and lifting her back up off his cock before slamming her back down on his shaft. Ginny moaned in pain again, but realizing there was only one solution to the ache in her pussy, Ginny started bouncing up and down in rhythm with Ron's thrusts.

"Fuck... These two gingers are really going at it, right James?" Sirius asked his best friend as he drained another glass of Fire Whiskey. "Looks like someone's jealous." Sirius added after seeing the look on James's face.

"I may not be the first to get a crack at her but that doesn't mean I'll stop trying." James replied, watching Ginny bounce up and down on Ron's cock with an increased pace and listening to her moan like a whore as she started to enjoy herself.

"You love your redheads!" Sirius said with a smirk as the scene in front of them started getting really interesting.

"This is so amazing... I'm going to fuck all the time from now on!" Ginny moaned in Ron's ear as she leaned back and started grinding her hips downwards into Ron's rapid thrusts.

"You're telling me... Ughhh... Your pussy is so tight, Gin!" Ron groaned as Ginny sank all the way down on Ron's full eight inches, allowing Ron to go balls deep in her hot tight pussy.

"Wow! It looks like Ron's digging for Gasm Juice and I think he found some!" Luna told the crowd around them, not phased in the slightest by how ludicrous her own statement was. Sure enough however, Ginny started moaning even louder in anticipation of an approaching orgasm.

"Mmmmm... I think I'm gonna cum Ron! Fuck me HARDER!" Ginny screamed like a whore as Ron slammed her up and down on his shaft at a blinding speed, quickly nearing his own end as well.

"I'm fucking cumming too, Gin!" Ron shouted out loud as he slammed his cock as deep inside her as possible and felt Ginny's pussy spasm on his cock and cover it with her warm juices.

"Unghhhhhh... Ummmmmm! I'm cumming in you!" Ron grunted in short order, as his cock exploded in orgasmic relief after feeling Ginny's hot juices cover his shaft. Holding her by the waist, Ron moaned and groaned in relief as he pumped stream after stream of his sticky potent cum directly into his sister's vulnerable and fertile womb, not caring in the slightest of the implications of such an act.

"I can feel it! Your cum is so hot!" Ginny moaned, falling back on Ron's heaving chest as he finally stopped filling her up with his hot seed. Drunk, exhausted and satisfied, Ron quickly slipped off into unconsciousness and disturbing dreams of his parents berating him for knocking up his own sister.

"That was brilliant Ginny! I can't believe you let him cum in you like that? Better hope he didn't put a bun in your oven!" Lily said from the crowd around her. Ginny barely heard a word of what Lily had said with the crowd watching her and Ron cheering loudly for the amazing sticky ending they had just observed. Exhausted, but feeling great after being pumped full of her brother's hot cum, Ginny slowly slid off of Ron's lap and pulled her clothes back on in short order. After a loud applause and shaking a few hands, Ginny grabbed a couple of drinks and spent the rest of the night in the hot tub receiving praise from half the Gryffindor's on a job well done. "I still can't believe you let him cum in you like that Ginny. I always make them pull out first... What if you get pregnant?" Lily asked Ginny with a smile, still impressed by the show Ron and Ginny had put on, but obviously concerned about the implications of Ron cumming inside her.

"It's no big deal... I'll just stop by the Hospital Wing; pick up a vial of pregnancy potion from Madam Pomfrey and no worries." Ginny said confidently as she sucked back another drink and looked over at an unconscious and naked Ron. Ginny had known about the pregnancy potion ever since she had reached the age of sexual maturity and although she had never had sex previously, she knew the clever little potion could avert any potential pregnancies.

"What the hell is a pregnancy potion?" Lily replied, looking curious but confused while Ginny dropped her empty glass of liquor in the water and looked back at Lily looking extremely concerned.

"WHAT!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of Hogwarts**

 **Chapter Five**

It had been a very tumultuous first day of Hogwarts for Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Luna. Harry and Hermione had spent their first night in Slytherin House. A night which saw Hermione embarrassed, stripped naked and spanked before the entire Slytherin House, including Harry and Draco Malfoy. Harry had learned that his mortal enemy, Malfoy, had poisoned his father with a slow acting toxin and that he too was after the same thing as Harry. Ron, Ginny and Luna's day had gone quite a bit better; after learning that Gryffindor Tower was very different then they had remembered, they were able to meet James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. What was most striking about the Hogwarts of 1976 for everybody however, was the fact that almost every student and possibly teacher had one thing and one thing only on their minds; sex. Dumbledore had told Harry that Hogwarts in 1976 was a lot more liberal and different than his own, but he had never expected anything like what he or his friends were experiencing.

"That was horrible Harry... I can't believe you didn't help me last night... You actually joined in!" Hermione berated a smiling Harry Potter after coming down from her bedroom still looking visibly shaken. Hermione was now decked out in the Slytherin colors and although she seemed to have found a way to lengthen her tiny black and green skirt a little, her nice perky breasts and hard nipples were still just visible through her tight white dress shirt. "And stop staring at my tits Harry... I can't believe they make us wear this stuff." Hermione complained as she took a seat next to Harry on one of the many plush leather sofa couches in the Slytherin common room.

"Calm down Hermione... If we hadn't gone along with the Slytherin traditions, Malfoy or Snape would have called us out on it and our cover would have been blown." Harry said with an air of superiority, after telling Hermione off for complaining. Harry couldn't refute the fact that he had been staring at Hermione's tits again, but you could hardly blame him for staring at something that was just so damn appealing.

"I know we have to keep our cover, but seriously Harry, I'm not doing anything like that ever again... You should have heard the other sixth year girls talking last night... They were telling me that last night was only the beginning for me." Hermione replied, looking a little nervous and scared at the same time.

"What do you mean, only the beginning?" Harry asked Hermione as he stole a quick glance down at her long smooth legs.

"They told me that all the boys have the hots for me and that they're going to make my life a living hell because of that." Hermione said, noticing Harry's eyes moving down to her long legs. "Harry, stop staring at me like that... It's bad enough that every pervert in Slytherin keeps looking at me like that. I don't need you checking me out every time I'm near you." Hermione sighed, not looking to angry that she had caught Harry staring at her again. It wasn't that Hermione didn't like the attention or the eyes following her tight figure all the time, it was what was obviously going through their minds as they eye-fucked her. It wasn't as if Hermione had never toyed with the idea of having sex, especially since she was just about to come of age. Hermione had never really found the right opportunity to lose her virginity. She had come close to fucking the Quidditch star, Victor Krum, but only ended up giving him a very awkward dry humping. Hermione had always fantasized about giving up her innocence to Ron, but because he was as thick as a wooden board, Hermione had few hopes that he would make a move.

"Girls can be so petty!" Harry replied, trying his hardest to focus on what Hermione was saying and not what she was wearing.

"You have no idea." Hermione said in an undertone before she and Harry left the common room and went up to the Great Hall for breakfast and to get their new timetables. Harry, Hermione and Ron were all in their first NEWT year and although they hadn't received their marks from the OWL examinations, the Dumbledore of their time had thought ahead and had included in their forged papers, a number of phony grades. As they sat down for breakfast, Professor Slughorn, head of Slytherin House walked back and forth through the table to confirm the classes his sixth year students were going to take. Neither Harry or Hermione had never seen Slughorn before and just assumed that he had retired before they had started at Hogwarts. With a large belly and a balding head, Harry was certain he would have remembered someone like Slughorn, had he met him before. When he came to Harry and Hermione, he stopped abruptly and his eyes traveled up and down Hermione's tight body.

'Ah great, even the Professors are perverts.' Hermione thought to herself as she examined her choices and was shocked to see a number of classes she had never seen before. In the end, she took Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Muggle Studies, Charms, Transfiguration and Sexual Education. Harry's class schedule ended up being exactly the same and as Professor Slughorn went over the final selections, Harry looked over at the Gryffindor table to see Professor McGonagall doing the same with Ron, Ginny and Luna.

"Now Mr. Weatherly... I see you wish to take, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Muggle Studies, Charms, Transfiguration and Sexual Education." McGonagall recited to Ron, with her hand on his shoulder. Ron couldn't believe how hot Professor McGonagall was, considering she was only twenty years younger than the McGonagall of his time. Long wavy black hair, unwrinkled features and a fit, tight body that looked like it belonged to a teenager, made her extremely attractive. "Now it appears that your Transfiguration marks are not quite as good as I'd like them to be, so I will need you to have a few private lessons with me to start the term, Mr. Weatherly." McGonagall told him with a devilish little grin as her hand moved down to his lap and patted him very near his semi-hard cock.

"Ah... Okay." Ron replied a little nervously as McGonagall moved on and he could see James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, laughing at him.

"You're in trouble mate... I remember when I got private lessons last year... They were very interesting!" Lupin told Ron with a smile before they all laughed together heartily and continued to finish their breakfast.

It turned out that the first class for Harry, Hermione and Ron was to be Potions with Professor Slughorn. Harry had never had a Potions class without his least favourite teacher, so he was a little excited to see how the class went without Snape constantly jumping down his throat. Harry was disappointed to learn however, that Snape would actually be attending the class with him, along with Malfoy, who also appeared to have all the same classes as him, including Muggle Studies for some reason.

As Harry entered the Potions classroom, he quickly caught sight of Ron sitting just in front of his father and Sirius, talking animatedly with none other than his mother, Lily Evans. Harry rushed forward, not even thinking about Hermione as he quickly took a seat next to his mother. Harry had waited all his life to talk to his mother and now that he finally had his chance, he didn't know what to say.

"Uhhhh... Hello... Uhhhh." Harry mumbled to Lily as she turned around from talking with a mesmerized Ron to see who was mumbling at her.

"Oh look... Another annoying Slytherin boy!" Lily said to Harry before turning back to Ron to continue on with her conversation. Ron finally snapped out of the trance Lily's looks had put on him and defended his friend.

'Harry's not a real Slytherin... He was kind of forced into their House because there was no room left in Gryffindor." Ron told Lily as Hermione waited patiently behind their table to see if she could sit beside them too. The only other available table belonged to Malfoy and Snape, and because Slughorn's tables were only big enough for three, Hermione was fairly certain she was going to be forced to sit next to two of her least favourite people.

"Well... If you say so Ronny... I'm Lily - Lily Evans... Nice to meet you!" She said to Harry shaking his hand and giving him a quick once over. "You know... you kind of look like James Potter."

"Really?" Harry replied, concerned that his cover was about to be blown. Just before Lily was about to say something else, Slughorn walked into the room and everyone went silent.

"Hello... I am Professor Slughorn and all of you will be beginning your NEWT level potion work this year." Slughorn said to the class, sticking out his big stomach and waving his arm at the entire class of twelve students. "The next two years will be the most difficult two years of magical education you will ever experience and Potions will be one of the most arduous if not the most demanding class you will take part in." As Slughorn continued on describing what they would be doing during their classes, Harry quickly flipped through the potions book Dumbledore had given him and was stunned to see that Dumbledore had taken it upon himself to write a small entry at the beginning of the book.

Harry,

I have taken it upon myself to correct all of your books with more up to date and may I say spectacularly more improved directions and alterations. As I remember it, a young Harry Cotter was the most impressive student I had at my school in 1976 and 1977, and although you are a gifted wizard Harry, the Harry I remember could do spells that very few others could do. Please keep these alterations to yourself, even from your closest friends. If you are to gain the trust and admiration of those around you, you will have to surpass everyone else in magical skill.

Good luck Harry, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you that you and Miss Granger would be in Slytherin House. I thought that small fact may have hindered your decision and your friends' decisions to undertake this important mission.

Thank you,

Albus Dumbledore

After flipping through his Potions book, Harry was stunned to see how many alterations Dumbledore had made to the book and how he had not told him the truth about what school house he and Hermione would be placed in. Harry also wondered how in the hell he'd be able to keep the reason for his newfound skill secret from Hermione and Ron. His question was answered however, when he turned to the very first page and again saw Dumbledore's writing just before the heavily corrected directions for the first potion in the book.

In order to help you keep these alterations a secret from your friends and teachers, please simply tap the book and say, 'velieris stilus', and the writing will be hidden until you tap it again and say, 'ostendo sum stilus'.

Harry snapped back to reality when she heard Hermione smack Malfoy in the face.

"You fucking pervert, don't you dare touch me again, or I'll curse you into oblivion." Hermione shouted at Malfoy as she stood up and interrupted Slughorn abruptly.

"Miss Stranger, is it? What is the problem here?" Slughorn asked, looking a little angry that he had been interrupted.

"Malfoy was grabbing my ass!" Hermione replied, nearly in tears.

"Who?" Slughorn asked confused. "Oh... You mean Mr. Miller here." Slughorn continued. Clearly Malfoy had opted for a fake name as well, especially since the Malfoy name was so well known. "And what is wrong with that?"

"What... What do you mean...? He's groping me, sir!" Hermione complained, looking around for support, but not getting any.

"Ms. Stranger... Please come up here!" Slughorn commanded Hermione, pointing to a spot right next to his desk.

"But... But..." Hermione started as she walked up towards his desk and got ready to be berated by the Slytherin Head of House.

"No Ms. Stranger... It's your butt that's the problem." Slughorn replied, conjuring up a tape measure out of thin air and measuring the length of Hermione's black and green skirt. "I see that your school regulation skirt is a full two inches too long."

"Oh shit!" Hermione said to herself quietly, as Slughorn looked down sternly at her.

"For such a major infraction, I will of course have to punish you and give you detention." Slughorn said, getting behind Hermione and with one wave of his wand tore Hermione's entire skirt off her waist to reveal her nice tight teenage ass. Harry, Ron and every other boy in the class looked forward with intrigue as Hermione made to turn around and cover her ass up from the class. Her tiny green and black thong was the only thing covering up her tight little twat from everyone seeing. Hermione made to cover up but Slughorn quickly used his wand to immobilize her and freeze her to the spot, with her hands on his desk and her ass sticking up in the air for the entire class to see.

"What the fuck Professor?" Hermione cried out before she felt the sting of his hand, coming in contact with her soft teenage ass. "OWWW!"

"I think three and a detention will suffice." Replied Slughorn with a gleam of deviousness in his eyes. Hermione could hear Malfoy and Snape sniggering at her misfortune as Slughorn spanked her twice more and released her from her frozen state. Hermione quickly ran back to her seat covering up her red ass; embarrassed almost to tears.

As Slughorn went on with business as usual and told the class to flip to page forty of their Potions book, Malfoy leaned over to Hermione and started to whisper in her ear.

"I never knew a Mudblood like you could have such a fine ass!" Malfoy whispered as his hand crept down towards her pussy and Hermione bit her tongue in anger as she felt his hand brush up against her pussy.

"Fuck you Malfoy... I swear you're going to get it!" Hermione cursed back at him before looking back up at Slughorn and discovering what they were required to do during the class.

"I have a special treat for everyone today. I have prepared a single potion in this very special cauldron which every single one of you will need to duplicate today as a quick test of your potion making skills. Of course, this potion prepared before you was made in this special cauldron and therefore has special properties that no one can properly duplicate without using this very cauldron, but the love potions you will be making will have the same basic properties." Slughorn told the class looking very self-important.

"Love potion, sir?" Malfoy said out loud, looking intrigued as he eyed the cauldron Slughorn had used. Malfoy's hand continued to brush up against Hermione's pussy as he asked his question, knowing full well that Hermione would never make another scene for fear of getting another reprimand in her first class. He could tell she was trying to burn holes in his head with her eyes as he waited for Slughorn to answer him, but Malfoy was having much to fun to care.

"Yes Draco, the love potion you will be making is one of the most powerful in the world. It has the ability to remove the sexual inhibitions for an entire day with the consumption of a single teaspoon."

"And the same love potion you made using that cauldron is more powerful?" Malfoy asked, now extremely intrigued as his fingers slowly slid underneath Hermione's tiny green and black thong and crept down towards her tight little moist slit. As much as Hermione hated Malfoy for what he was subjecting her to, the sensation of his fingers working their way up and down her tight teenage pussy had clearly aroused her. Ever since arriving back in 1976, Hermione had been having trouble keeping her inhibitions in check and although she had once or twice toyed with the idea of being a little naughty, starting with her little strip show the previous night, she had thus far restrained herself.

"Much more powerful... The effects of this love potion will last at least an entire year and in some cases the effects would be permanent." Slughorn replied with a prideful look. As Slughorn wrote a few instructions on the blackboard and placed out a few special ingredients for everyone Hermione was getting wetter and wetter as Malfoy's fingers rubbed up and down over her finely trimmed pussy.

"Mmmmppfff! Dammit!" Hermione moaned a couple minutes later as she couldn't fight it any longer and succumbed Malfoy's stimulations. Hermione groaned in defeat and after watching Malfoy smirk back at her and raise his sticky fingers to his lips to get a taste of her sweet juices, Hermione tried her hardest to concentrate on the work in front of her.

Slughorn gave everyone the rest of the class to finish their potions and although Hermione did her best to concentrate on her potion work, Malfoy was constantly rubbing up against her on purpose and whispering some naughty things into her ear. Hermione looked over at Harry and Ron for support but after seeing both of them seemingly mesmerized with Lily's flirtatious nature, Hermione struggled through the rest of the class, only producing a passable love potion.

"Everyone have an excellent first day and Ms. Stranger, I will see you in this weekend for your detention." Slughorn said, throwing Hermione's skirt back over to her, which had been transfigured back to its original shortened size. Before leaving, Hermione looked back over her shoulder and saw Malfoy near the special cauldron Slughorn had used to make his love potion. Certain that Malfoy was up to no good and that the special cauldron was in fact one of the magical objects Harry had been sent back in time to find, Hermione hurried forwards back out the dungeons and up to the Great Hall to inform him of her discovery and Malfoy's suspicious actions.

After finally separating from Ron and Lily, Hermione found Harry and sat next to him during the midday break. Harry had been completely oblivious during the potions lesson and was shocked to learn that the cauldron Slughorn had sitting in his classroom was in fact one of the four magical objects he and his four friends had been sent back in time to recover.

"Shit Hermione... Why didn't you do something? Malfoy's probably already stolen the damn thing and replaced it with a fake!" Harry told Hermione sternly before realizing that he was even more to blame then she.

"Me... I've been getting groped all morning while you and Ron ogled your slut of a mother!" Hermione replied harshly.

"Okay sorry... There's nothing left to do now but steal it back before he uses it someway... Let's go sit next to him and Snape and see if we can't eavesdrop something important. If he really has one of the magical artefacts Dumbledore told us about, he definitely is up to no good!" Harry told Hermione as the morning of their first day came to a close.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of Hogwarts**

 **Chapter Six**

As Ron, Ginny and Luna's day went relatively well, Hermione's had been nothing short of a disaster. Her first class had been double potions and after being stuck sitting with both Malfoy and Snape, she got caught by Professor Slughorn wearing a skirt two inches longer then the regulation size. As a punishment for such a major infraction, Hermione was subjected to a pubic spanking from the perverted Potions Master and a further detention the following weekend. If that wasn't enough, she had to endure the entire class doing her best to not to knock Malfoy out for groping her. The only good thing about Hermione's first day was that she was able to spot the first of four magical objects Dumbledore had sent her and her friends back in time to locate. The problem that she now faced as the first half of the first day came to a close and she and Harry met in the Great Hall for lunch, was that she now believed Malfoy had somehow already stolen the magical cauldron and had found some way to duplicate it and replace it without anyone knowing, including Slughorn.

"You're sure that duplicate you made me will pass any inspection?" Malfoy asked Snape as they sat down together at the Slytherin table.

"Of course it will... As long as Slughorn doesn't use any of the potions he brews in the fake he'll never know." Snape replied, reassuring a weary Malfoy that the cauldron he had faked with a replicating spell would not be detected so easily.

"And you're sure the alterations I made to the potion will work?" Malfoy asked him sceptically.

"Yes... The change will be subtle, but the effect you're going for will work. And just remember, you owe me, so you better make good on your promise to put in a good word with the Dark Lord." Snape told Malfoy as he got up to leave.

"As long as you keep it safe under those enchantments you told me about, you'll be in his good books." Malfoy told him before slyly turning around to face an eavesdropping Harry and Hermione. "And what the hell do you two want? He said standing up and pulling out his wand too quickly for either Harry or Hermione to react to.

"Oh hi Professor!" Harry said out loud looking behind Malfoy to see Slughorn walking down the aisle towards them. Malfoy quickly put away his wand and left the two of them with a devilish little smirk.

"I wonder what he was grinning about? We now know that he plans to use that potion Slughorn brewed and that Snape's holding the cauldron for him." Hermione reasoned, downing the rest of her goblet of pumpkin juice in a single swig before standing up and making ready to go to her afternoon class with Harry. Ron soon joined them and as they walked down the hallway to their Muggle Studies class, Hermione suddenly felt a wave dizziness hit her.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Ron asked Hermione, as she stopped to regain her composure.

"Go ahead... I just need to use the bathroom really quick." Hermione told them as a tingling ran through her body.

"Alright... but don't be late again... You don't need another detention." Harry told Hermione before he and Ron continued on their way while Hermione walked towards the nearest bathroom.

'FUCK FUCK FUCK!' Hermione thought to herself as she turned on the nearest faucet and splashed her face with the cold water hoping to snap out of the dizziness and numbness that had spread throughout her body. Although she hoped that she was just being paranoid, Hermione knew what was happening. She had thought Malfoy had just pulled out his wand to curse her and Harry in the Great Hall, but in fact, had pulled it out to cast a non-verbal spell. Using his wand he had evidently used a switching spell to substitute her potion with the altered potion Slughorn had made. As the tingles ran through her body and a fuzzy warmth ran up her spine, Hermione's worries and suspicions quickly melted away. With a wet white dress shirt and a new look on life, Hermione made her way to her Muggle Studies class.

As the transformation of the potion took its lasting effect on Hermione, Harry and Ron entered the Muggle Studies classroom to see a very interesting sight.

"Holy fuck... Look at all these Muggle nudie pictures all over the walls," Ron said with awe as he looked around at all the pictures of attractive and very naked women. "But what is Playboy?" Ron asked Harry with intrigue as he stared at a magazine pinned to one of the walls.

"It's a nudie magazine from the Muggle world and if my guess is right, our professor is a big fan." Harry said with glee in his eyes, remembering the first time he stole one of his uncle's magazines and masturbated to all the pretty naked ladies.

"Is that... No it can't be... Harry, I think that's my Dad!" Ron said to Harry as Ron looked up at the thin, slightly balding redheaded man writing something on the blackboard.

"Fuck me... I think it is... You never told me that your Dad taught at Hogwarts." Harry said bewildered.

"I never knew... He never told me." Ron replied, hardly believing his eyes as his own father turned to greet them.

"You must be Harry and Ron, our newest students at Hogwarts... I am Professor Weasley and I'll be substituting for Professor Wilson while she takes her maternity leave." Mr. Weasley told Harry and Ron as the rest of the students filed into the room. "Just between you and me, she got a little too frisky with a few too many of her fifth year students last year and ended up with a bun in the oven." Mr. Weasley whispered to them, before he walked back up to the front of the room and greeted the rest of the class.

"Welcome back sixth years, to NEWT level Muggle Studies... I am Professor Weasley and I will be taking over for Professor Wilson while she takes her maternity leave..." Mr. Weasley told the entire class as Harry and Ron looked back to see both James and Sirius laughing. Harry quickly realized who the previous professor had been a little too familiar with last year and why both Sirius and James had taken Muggle Studies. On a second glance, Harry realized that that there wasn't a single girl in the entire class and as Mr. Weasley started speaking again, Ron pointed out the same thing seconds later.

"Hey James... Why aren't there any girls in this class?" Ron asked, as Mr. Weasley continued on without noticing.

"Well it was because Professor Wilson didn't allow any girls in Muggle Studies, but now that she's on maternity leave, I thought there would be at least a few. Judging from the setup here, I don't think they'd find it anymore welcoming." James told Ron and Harry, looking around at all the photos of naked ladies.

"I think Hermione may have a problem with my Dad's obvious fixation with naked Muggle girls." Ron said to Harry as they opened their Muggle Studies textbooks and quickly found out that they'd be partaking in Muggle photography lessons for the first few weeks of the school term.

"Ah... That's why there are Muggle photographs all over the place... It doesn't exactly explain why they're all naked though, does it?" Harry said to Ron as Mr. Weasley asked for everyone's attention.

"As you can see, we will be exploring the fascinating Muggle art of photography for the first month of the term. I can't tell you how much I admire the Muggle photographers of Playboy for their truly inspiring work and that is why we will be focusing on the female form during our lessons." Mr Weasley said, to the obvious elation of the entire class. "Unfortunately however, we do not have any female students with us today, so my call for a volunteer will be pointless..." He continued until abruptly interrupted by the entrance of the gorgeous and clearly flustered Hermione Granger.

"Uhhhh... Sorry Professor... I got held - wait... Mr. Weasley...?" Hermione said, astonished to see a far younger Mr. Weasley, while every boy in the class stared at her wet white dress shirt and her perky rosy nipples.

"Yes. Hermione Stranger, is it? I believe we've found our first volunteer, class." Mr. Weasley replied looking elated, along with almost the entire class. "It's either that or detention Hermione...?"

"Well I guess so..." Hermione replied looking un-phased as she looked around the room, first at all the photos of naked Muggles and then at the fact that she was the only girl in the entire class. "What would I have to do?" She went on, certain that the answer would be something perverted.

"Oh, nothing much. Just stand up her on this podium and look pretty." Mr. Weasley responded, pointing down at a small inclined podium which he wanted Hermione to come and stand on. Hermione looked over at Ron and Harry quickly for some indication of what was coming, but they either had no clue or they didn't want her to find out. As she slowly walked to the front of the class sporting her ridiculously short skirt, Hermione was certain every boy in the class was staring at her tight little ass with every step she took. As she passed the second last row of students, a tall blond Hufflepuff boy reached over and squeezed her ass quickly, causing Hermione to look over at the boy and give him a devilish smirk as the class cheered in approval. Normally Hermione would have turned around and hexed the pervert for squeezing her ass, but for some reason, the thought of being groped didn't seem that offensive to her anymore. Before stepping on the podium, Hermione looked down the front row to see a laughing Draco Malfoy, clearly overjoyed at the fact that his plan had worked and Hermione had ingested the powerful love potion he had slipped her. As Hermione took the podium and got ready for her impending photo shoot, a twinge of horniness passed through her after seeing Malfoy.

"Excellent... As I was saying, we will be studying the erotic art of photography over the next month and as Hermione here has so graciously volunteered her services for the first class of the term, we will all spend the rest of the class taking photos of her while she removes her clothing." Mr. Weasley told the class as Hermione turned around to look at the horny redheaded man she had always greatly respected.

"Did you just want to see me naked Professor?" Hermione smirked, quite certain that Mr. Weasley had always had a crush on her in her own time and even though he had never made a move on her, she knew his eyes were continually glued to her ass when no one was looking.

"Yes Hermione... That's the spirit; let's see that sexy little ass." Mr. Weasley replied with eagerness before standing right behind her and grabbing the waistband of her tiny skirt. Hermione stood there, frozen in shock as Mr. Weasley slowly slid down her skirt and revealed to the class, her stunning, slightly red ass. "Now, since there are only enough cameras for half of the class, I will need you to pair up and begin taking photographs while Miss Stranger continues to disrobe." Mr. Weasley said as he took off Hermione's skirt and ran his tongue down Hermione's thigh without anyone but Hermione knowing.

As the class picked up their cameras and started snapping pictures of Hermione's slightly reddened ass, Ron and Harry were tempted to go up to Hermione and help her out of the situation she was in, but decided against it, knowing that their mission was too important to sacrifice over something so trivial and the fact that Hermione seemed to be enjoying herself. Standing beside the enthusiastic duo of Sirius and James, Ron and Harry started snapping pictures too, getting close-ups of Hermione's fantastic ass.

"Remember class, these photos will be graded, so make sure you focus the lens and take into account the lighting of the room." Mr. Weasley interjected as Harry and Ron looked through their Muggle Studies textbooks. Again, Dumbledore had scrawled a few helpful tips in the margins, and after Harry readjusted the lens, and took a few steps to the right, his and Ron's pictures were far clearer and better shaded than anyone else's. In truth however, both Harry and Ron had a hard time focusing on what they were doing as Hermione slowly removed her tiny green and black thong even before being told to do so to leave her bottom half completely exposed. Ron nearly dropped the camera as he ogled Hermione's perfect little ass and felt a small bulge begin to form in his pants. Ron wasn't the only one feeling tightness in their crotch area; almost every boy in the class, including the Professor, Mr. Weasley was suffering the same fate.

"This slut is hot!" James said out loud to Sirius as Hermione was directed to unbutton her dress shirt and turn around to show everyone her tight trimmed teenage pussy, fit body, immaculate perky breasts, small rosy nipples and a reddening face.

"Very well done Hermione... I think that will do unless you wish to get a few bonus marks for the lesson?" Mr. Weasley asked Hermione, taking a long hard look at her tight little ass and imagining what he would do to her if he had her all alone. Mr. Weasley may have been married, with three boys, including one that was only a few weeks old, but he couldn't deny the temptation that he felt as he took in the naked beauty in front of him.

"Bonus marks?" Hermione asked interestedly, not caring in the slightest that several boys were now whistling at her and making some rude comments while she waited for a better explanation. Hermione may have been under the influence of the powerful love potion Malfoy had given her, but she could not pass up the opportunity of getting some bonus marks. Besides, as long as she was naked, she might as well score a few extra marks out of the entire ordeal.

"We will need a male volunteer and your consent as well." Mr. Weasley replied, looking over at the eager boys standing on their desks, jumping up and down, shouting out to volunteer for whatever he had in mind.

"No one's fucking me!" Hermione shouted out at the extremely eager boys, before turning around to look back at Mr. Weasley for a full explanation. The love potion that was impairing her sexual inhibitions, was also opening her mind to a whole new realm of possibilities when it came to using her sex appeal to get what she wanted. Simply giving it up to a random boy for nothing but a few marks wouldn't be too smart, even though Hermione was already starting to fantasize about being stuffed from behind in front of everyone.

"Oh no, of course not... That kind of behaviour is against school regulations during class anyways... All I want is a little more variety in the photos Miss Stranger." Mr. Weasley said, clearly not telling Hermione everything he had planned for her.

"It sounds like fun to me, but why does it have to be one of them... Can't it be you?" Hermione suggested, really wanting those bonus marks and a chance to see Mr. Weasley's cock. With almost every boy, including Malfoy with his hand in the air, basically bouncing on the spot, Mr. Weasley considered the proposition.

"I guess I should lead by example." Mr. Weasley said with joy as all the boys collectively looked furious at the redheaded Muggle Studies Professor. Hermione looked down the first row at Malfoy and for a second had the urge to jump off the platform she was standing on and fuck his brains out, but before she could, Mr. Weasley had joined her and was taking off all his clothes. Had Hermione not been under the influence of the love potion and surrounded by a group of horny teenage boys in the year 1976, she would have thought this almost too weird to be true, but after seeing Mr. Weasley's semi-hard shaft, any thoughts of awkwardness or embarrassment instantly disappeared. Mr. Weasley proceeded to order the disappointed teenage boys to take their pictures or face detention and before long, the cameras were snapping away and Hermione was placed in a number of odd positions for the photo shoot. One of which included her on her knees with one of her hands around her cock, not massaging it, only holding it. Mr. Weasley was fully hard now and was fantasizing about picking her up and slamming his shaft into her as hard as he could when he looked down at his watch and realized the class was just about over.

"Alright class... That will do it for today's class... I think we should all give Hermione here a big round of applause before departing." Mr. Weasley said as Hermione stood back up still holding onto his cock. As the class applauded and proceeded to put away their cameras, Hermione leaned towards Mr. Weasley and whispered something in his ear with her fingers still wrapped around his shaft.

"If you ever need me to give me some private lessons, I wouldn't mind so much!" Hermione whispered seductively before letting him go and getting dressed.

With the first day over and Hermione under the influence of a powerful love potion that would at least last the entire year, Malfoy's plan was coming to fruition and while Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna became distracted by the temptations around them, his diabolical plans were just beginning to unfold.


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of Hogwarts**

 **Chapter Seven**

Ron Weasley's dreams were strange; filled with time-travel and perversion, they were the oddest of his life. When he finally awoke hours later in the early morning of Tuesday in the Gryffindor sixth year boy's dormitories, Ron realized his dreams were not that strange. What was strange was the situation he now found himself in; with a pounding headache and queasy stomach, Ron was on his back with someone lying on top of him, sleeping deeply with his softened cock still lodged in her tight twat. Ron still felt a little drunk as he tried to remember what had taken place the night before. He remembered slugging back almost an entire bottle of Fire Whiskey and then fucking Ginny in front of everybody, but after that it all felt like a blur. With a moan and a small movement, Ron realized it was in fact Ginny who was on top of him, and even though he knew it was a major taboo that he had fucked his little sister at least twice the prior night, her vice-like pussy was still clutching at his slowly hardening shaft.

"Fuck it!" Ron whispered, as without waking his redheaded slut of a sister, Ron slowly moved his hips up and down, driving his cock in and out of her as she continued to sleep. The entire room was quiet as Ron slowly fucked his little sister for the next ten minutes, ignoring the increasingly painful headache now pounding away in his temples. Ginny was still asleep, but clearly enjoying a very pleasurable dream as Ron grabbed her pert little juicy ass and squeeze it with each thrust. It took a further five minutes, but Ron soon reached his climax and pulled Ginny's hips as close to him as possible as he unloaded stream after stream of his boiling hot cum, deep inside her tiny teenage womb. Panting slightly and in need of a hangover cure, Ron peered over top Ginny's unconscious body to see James Potter standing at the end of his four poster bed.

"Great way to cap off a memorable night!" James laughed as he quickly looked back at his own bed to make sure Lily Evans was still sleeping deeply on his plush bed.

"I guess so... But I don't remember anything after spinning that damn bottle." Ron admitted, feeling a little embarrassed that his cock was still lodged his sister's cum-filled pussy.

"You hit it hard last night, but you weren't the only one though..." James said, motioning first back at the naked Lily Evans on his bed and then at the just visible Luna Lovegood sandwiched between both Sirius and Lupin. "That one's the biggest nympho I've ever seen... She would have wanted to be tripled teamed, but I just couldn't say no to Lily!" James sighed as he looked down at Ginny's ass.

"What happened last night? Do you remember?" Ron asked James as he gingerly pulled his softening cock out of Ginny's pussy and got dressed.

"Here... Take this hangover cure and we'll head down to the common room." James told Ron before handing him a vial of potion. After downing the tasty liquid and enjoying the sensation of his pounding headache melt away instantly, Ron followed James down to the common room and then the party room which was still in shambles. "I'll tell you what happened while we clean this mess up, deal?"

"Deal... besides, I probably made most of this mess." Ron admitted, looking around at all the broken bottles of Fire Whiskey, chairs and glass. "Wait... Don't the House Elves usually clean this stuff up?" Ron asked realizing that to his knowledge, the House Elves had always dutifully cleaned up his mess in the past, or in his case, the future.

"Everything but this room, mate. That was the deal with Dumbledore and McGonagall when we expanded Gryffindor Tower and made this awesome party room." James told Ron as the two of them pulled out their wands and started magically repairing and replacing all the broken objects around the room.

"So what happened?" Ron asked eagerly, certain that he probably wouldn't like the answer, but as James started giving him the details, his memory of the previous night slowly came back.

"Come on Ron... Join us in the hot tub, it's really hot in here!" Lily called from the hot tub, wearing the skimpiest of bikinis. Ron, still drunk out of his mind and a little distraught after fucking his own sister in front of everyone, stumbled over to the hot tub completely naked and disoriented from the entire ordeal.

"I bet it's hot in there... Ever since you got in." Ron replied suavely, somehow more charming since guzzling down the bottle of Fire Whiskey.

"You're making me blush Ron." Lily said, looking a little hot under the collar and happy Ron was taking more notice of her. Lily wasn't the only one in the hot tub; Luna, Ginny, and two other girls were in there talking animatedly with each other. Ron seemed to like the odds, so taking the initiative; he hopped right in and sat between Lily and Ginny. Ron may have been drunk, but he could still tell that Ginny seemed to be avoiding his gaze.

"You two were really going at it up there weren't you?" Lily said to interrupt the awkward silence, and hopefully drawing Ron's attention back to her.

"Yeah... I guess." Ron admitted, knowing how much he had enjoyed it.

"I knew I sensed Humping Hornflies around you two the last few hours... It was just a matter of time before you two were entranced by their spectacular horn dance." Luna interjected as Sirius jumped in the hot tub right beside her and gave Ron a nod of approval for the show he had put on earlier.

"Don't you worry Lily, I'm sure someone will fuck you before the night is out... Try playing hard to get for once." Sirius told Lily after leaning in close to whisper.

"Fuck you Sirius... I know who I won't be fucking tonight!" Lily replied with a smirk before reaching down below the water to take hold of Ron's softened cock. Ron looked over at Lily and couldn't believe his luck as Lily started moving her hand up and down over his cock. While Lily jacked off a drunken Ron, Sirius was hard at work trying to get into Luna's extremely small and tight fitting bikini thong. He had tried out all his usual moves on the blonde haired vixen, but so far nothing had worked.

"Unghhhhh!" Ron moaned a couple minutes later, as Lily's hand job overpowered him and the need for release was too much.

"I think we need a few more drinks down here!" James said from behind Ron and Lily, jumping in between them a few seconds later and using his wand to levitate six bottles of a strange coloured bottle towards them all.

"I don't think so James... The last time I drank this shit I blacked out and got fucked by half of Hogwarts before I realized what I was doing." Lily told James as she watched Ron, Ginny and Luna drain their bottles without even thinking. Lily shrugged her shoulders and did the same, soon followed by James and Sirius whose bottles were actually empty to begin with, giving them a bit of an advantage. Ron was somehow still functional after drinking the nearly toxic liquid and although he was conscious, simple tasks like placing the empty bottle on the floor above him eluded his grasp. Ginny and Lily were effected even more than Ron; Ginny's head slumped backwards and Lily nearly toppled over forward into the bubbling water, save for James holding her up while getting a feel in. For some strange reason however, Luna seemed not to be affected at all by the strong alcohol; she simply looked as loony as ever.

"What the fuck?" Sirius whispered to James a few seconds later, noticing that Luna seemed as coherent as she usually did.

"I don't know mate... I even added a special ingredient to it... If it hasn't taken effect in a few more seconds, I don't think it will." James told Sirius as they both watched Luna with interest. To their horror however, it was not Luna who started acting strangely from the drink she had just consumed, it was Ginny. She had stood up, pulled off her tiny red and yellow bikini to show everyone her pert little tits, rosy little nipples and juicy little teenage ass and pussy. Before James or Sirius could even say another word, she had straddled Ron's lap and had started riding him to hardness.

"Whoops... I must have switched Luna's with Ginny's. She must have just drunk the one with the attraction serum in it." James told Sirius as Ron's arms wrapped around Ginny and grabbed her hips.

"Do you have more at least?" Sirius asked James, really wanting to fuck Luna's brains out.

"No... But I know Remus has one left... But you better hurry up and ask for it, because I'm pretty sure he's hoping to use it on that brunette he's talking to right now.

"Holy fuck mate... I can't believe all that happened last night, everything is such a blur." Ron admitted, trying his hardest to recount the details that had led Ginny to his bed last night.

"You're telling me... But that's just the tip of the iceberg." James said with a smirk before waving his wand to clean up the last broken bottle and set the party room back to its original state.

"Let's go get some breakfast... You can tell me the rest on the way." Ron said as he followed James out of the room and braced himself for the rest of the story.

"Come on Remus! I need that serum!" Sirius begged, knowing that after drinking the serum, Luna would have an undeniable sexual attraction to the closest person to her.

"And what about me you selfish bastard... I wanted to score with that seventh year over there." Lupin told Sirius, pointing over at an extremely beautiful, but somewhat uptight brunette talking with a few other seventh year girls.

"You're right buddy... I shouldn't have been so selfish..." Sirius admitted to Lupin falsely, before using his wand and saying, "Accio serum" to summon the attraction serum to his hand and running off before Lupin could even pull out his wand. Sirius quickly reached the hot tub and handed the vial to Luna before Lupin could reach them. "Here... Drink this... I'm certain you'll love it!"

Luna downed the vial without hesitation, just as Lupin grabbed hold of Sirius and tried to pull him backwards.

"Oh shit... That's how Luna got double-teamed by Lupin and Sirius last night?" Ron asked, laughing out loud in the process. "At least Lupin scored!"

"Yeah... He wasn't complaining so much after the quirky blonde got a hold of those two."

"How then did Lily land in your bed last night...? I mean, if you were all out of that serum." Ron asked looking confused.

"I don't need any serum mate... I can do it all natural!" James said with a little swagger before continuing with the story.

With Luna taking both James and Lupin back to their room to fuck their brains out, Ginny finally had Ron hard again and had slipped his thick eight inches into her tight little teenage twat.

"Mmmmm... You feel so good inside me Ronny!" Ginny moaned in his ear as Ron basically drooled in incoherency as Ginny again started slamming her hips up and down on his cock even harder than before. Even though Ron and Ginny were clearly the center of attention in the party, few people were gathered to watch the two gingers go at it again.

"Come on Lily... That's got to be getting you hot?" James asked a tipsy Lily before pulling off her bikini top and massaging her left breast.

"You know it is... Too bad it's not me bouncing on his cock instead of that whore though." Lily admitted as she enjoyed the sensation of James hand massaging her sensitive nipple.

"I guess you'll just have to make do with me." James told her, before picking her up by the waist and lifting her out of the hot tub with him. "Come on Ron... Let's take these sluts back up to our room." Ron somehow was coherent enough to understand and even lift Ginny out of the hot tub with his shaft still buried inside her. Stumbling slightly and nearly falling to the floor in a drunken stupor, Ron managed to follow James up to their room with Ginny in his arms and her legs wrapped around his waist. After dropping her on his bed, he started slamming his hips downwards into Ginny as James did the same with Lily.

"Fuck! This slut really wants it bad Remus... I think we should oblige!" Sirius told Lupin as Luna was on her knees sucking off both of them with the skill of a professional. Sirius jumped up onto the nearest bed and laid on his back before Luna straddled him and slowly slid his seven inches into her tight bald pussy. "She's so fucking tight... I bet her ass is even tighter Remus!" Sirius groaned, as Luna slowly slid down his shaft and with a shutter of pain, fit his entire cock inside her.

"Okay... Father always says, two heads are better than one, so why don't you stick yours in my ass!" Luna purred back at the stunned Lupin who couldn't believe he and Sirius were about to double fuck the blonde slut.

"Mmmmm... Okay... Unghhhh!" Lupin grunted, forcing the head of his cock into her extremely tight ass, and with a groan of pain and pleasure from Luna, the two friends were able to work together to get a steady slow rhythm going, with Sirius on his back and Remus crouched over the two of them with his shaft slowly sliding in and out of Luna's tight ass.

As Lupin and Sirius started double fucking on the bed next to them, Ron and Ginny were nearing a climactic finish. Ron was now on his back and Ginny was on top of him grinding her hips down into him as hard as she could. With a squeal of pleasure, Ginny went through an intensely powerful orgasm, coating Ron's shaft and balls with her warm juices and in the process setting off Ron's own climax. The added pressure of Ginny's tight teenage pussy clutching and squeezing his cock in orgasm had pushed Ron over the edge and after grabbing her by the waist and slamming his cock fully inside her, Ron unloaded stream after stream inside her, filling her pussy full with as much hot potent cum he could muster. As the accumulation of three orgasms, too much alcohol and the hotness of the situation pushed him into unconsciousness, Ron was amazed at how he was able to fire off several more loads of his spunk inside his baby sister's tight little cunt. Ginny fared no better, and within seconds of Ron passing out, she too slumped onto his chest and fell asleep with his cock still firmly lodged in her cum-filled twat.

"Lily... I'm going to blow here if you don't slow down or get off!" James moaned, ready for Lily to hop off his cock and take a face-load of his cum like she usually did.

"It's alright James... I want you to cum inside me... I want to try it at least once... It looks like so much... Unnnnn... Fun!" Lily screamed before shuddering in orgasm and getting ready for James to slam his cock down into her one last time and fill her pussy to the brim with his sticky seed.

"Really? This is the best night ever... UNGHHHHHHH... Take it... FUCK!" James grunted in release as he slammed his hips down into Lily one last time and started to fill her pussy with his sticky cum for the first time in either of their lives.

"It's so fucking hot... It feels so good... I'm fucking cumming again!" Lily moaned, going through a second straight orgasm from the sensation of her pussy being filled to the brim by James's hot seed. James grunted one last time before firing the last of his cum into the redheaded slut and after a few deep breaths and kissing Lily one last time, the two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms, not regretting in the slightest what they had just done.

With two almost simultaneous orgasms happening right near them, added with the tightness and hotness of the situation that they found themselves in, Sirius and Lupin were ready to follow both James and Ron. Luna seemed to have no problem with being their human cum-dumpster and after hitting a third orgasm after only five minutes of fucking, she basically pleaded with them to cum inside her.

"Fuck! Yes... I want you both to cum in me... Don't waste a single drop of that valuable cum!" Luna moaned after going through another orgasm.

"You got it honey!" Sirius groaned and as if the two friends had timed it down to the millisecond, Sirius and Lupin shouted out in orgasm at the exact same time, filling both her ass and pussy with two healthy adult sized loads of their sticky potent seed. Luna gloried in the sensation of having her twat filled with the hot cum, remembering that her father had once told her of the magical properties of male cum and the wonderful consequences of being filled with it.

"Wow! I guess we went a little crazy for a Monday night!" Ron admitted, as he finished his breakfast and got ready for the days classes. Had he been a little less self-occupied, Ron would have noticed the scene unfolding across the Great Hall, with Hermione telling Harry off, cursing him with her wand and walking out of the hall, obediently following a chuckling Malfoy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of Hogwarts**

 **Chapter Eight**

Hermione's first day of class at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1976 had begun a little less than optimal. For her entire academic life, Hermione had always been at the top of her class, the best student, and ever the teacher's pet. After being thrown back in time to a seemingly unrecognizable Hogwarts and very liberal culture, she was inadequately prepared for the truths of 1976 Hogwarts. The school was obsessed with sex, demeaning women with ridiculously revealing school uniforms, with not a single person concerned about the inequalities. Since arriving back in 1976, Hermione had been groped, fingered, spanked, stripped, and even had had her tight juicy little teenage ass cummed on by one of her best friends. But to the dismay of her better senses, Hermione had started to like it! Her inhibitions had been slowly decaying after her arrival back in time, but after being dosed against her will by her arch enemy, Draco Malfoy, she was having a very difficult time controlling her more carnal urges. The worst part of the entire experience was the fact that she couldn't help but have a certain attraction to Malfoy, which was a definite side effect of the potion Malfoy had slipped her. Her first day's classes had been dreadfully long, unfair, but not all together uninteresting. Although most of her classes other than Potions had been fairly normal, her Muggle Studies lesson with a younger version of Ron's father had been quite the experience for Hermione. Now that the day was finally coming to an end however, Hermione was hard at work coming up with an antidote to the potion Malfoy had slipped in order to counter the more aggressive of her symptoms.

"Fuck Hermione! That was fucking hot today in Muggle Studies!" Harry told her, throwing down his backpack on the table beside her in the Slytherin common room. "I've never seen you like that!" Harry said, both quite delighted and overjoyed at the thought of Hermione becoming a slut. As Hermione tried to find an antidote for Malfoy's potion in her Potions textbook, she tried to ignore both Harry's praise and his looks at her ample cleavage. She had a strange urge to reach under the table and see how hard she was making him, but somehow controlled herself and redoubled her efforts at finding a cure for her present inhibited state.

"Malfoy dosed me with something at lunch. I couldn't control myself." She complained feeling another twinge of longing to slip beneath the table and suck on Harry's hard cock. "Fuck! I can barely think right now!"

"I know something that could help set your mind right Hermione". Harry said with a smirk as he moved his hand to Hermione's inner thigh and ran it slowly up towards her moist pussy.

"Harry! I thought you at least wouldn't take advantage of me while I'm in this state!" Hermione shouted at him, slapping his hand away, even though in reality, she had wanted his hand to slip underneath her tight little black and green thong and rub her wet fucking pussy.

"Okay okay Hermione! You don't need to get violent! I'm just trying to help you fit in". Harry replied, clearly thinking Hermione should definitely let out her inner slut.

"I know exactly what you want to fit in me, but my pussy is off limits for everyone!" Hermione responded, thinking all the while how fucking hot it would be to have Harry slam the full length of his hard cock into her tight teenage twat.

"There are other places other than your pussy that I can fit in, and I'm certain you'd like it". Harry told her, thinking about how sweet it would be to see one of his best friends on her knees in front of him, sucking him off. "Besides, you probably should get some practice in before trials tonight anyways".

"What do you mean? Quidditch team trials?" Hermione replied, utterly confused as Harry stood up from the table and gave her a knowing smirk.

"You'll find out in a few minutes. I'm sure you'll be team captain!" Harry said, being as cryptic as possible as he stole one final glance at her cleavage.

'Weird', Hermione thought as she folded up her Potions book and decided it was a lost cause for the night and thinking a long restful sleep would do her good for the next day of classes. Just as she reached the Slytherin girls dormitories stairs however, she heard a bell sound and the magnified voice of Professor Slughorn cut through the silence of the dungeon common room.

"All students third year and above, please report to the common room for start of the year trials". Boomed Slughorn's voice. A rush of people came down both of the dormitory stairs and adjoining rooms to converge on the common room and Hermione had no choice but to follow. In the throng of students gathering about the massive-bellied Slughorn, Hermione was groped and fondled several times. One third year boy even had the audacity to lift up Hermione's skirt and pull down her thong. Everyone in the crowd of students got an amazing view of Hermione's tight young ass and pussy before she was able to pull her skirt back down.

"Get back here you little fucking perv!" She shouted, but to no avail as he darted through the crowd with her slightly damp little thong, chuckling as he did so.

"Don't worry you little Mudblood slut, you won't need those in a minute". Malfoy whispered in her ear as he slid his hand underneath her skirt and slid one of his fingers into her wet pussy.

"Unnnnnnhhh". Hermione moaned, unable to help herself as Malfoy took advantage of her again. Although she knew it was wrong and that she should fight back, a strange feeling of bliss overcame her and all she wanted to do was replace Malfoy's little finger for his big hard cock.

"Fuck your wet slut!" Malfoy moaned in her ear as he slid his finger in and out of her pussy while the crowd around them shifted their gaze to the oversized figure of Professor Horace Slughorn.

"For the last 49 years, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has partaken in one of the schools most popular sporting competition. This competition is the foundation for friendly competitiveness and rivalry, as well as a way to strengthen schoolmate bonds. For all newcomers, the 1976-1977 Suck-Off Season will be one of the most memorable!" Slughorn boomed, clearly excited for trials to begin.

"What? Unghhh!" Hermione moaned as Malfoy inserted a second finger into her wet slit.

"You hear him slut! The Suck-Off League used to be the most popular sporting even at Hogwarts until a kid died from over-stimulation in the 80's and it was cancelled". Malfoy whispered to her as a few cheers could be heard from the students eager for the season to begin.

"So the trials are to see what girls make the team? How many? And what if I don't want to particip- Mmmm FUCK! That feels good!" Hermione moaned as she came on Malfoy's fingers.

"Hahaha! I knew you'd like being my whore!" Malfoy said with a smile as he licked his sticky fingers and enjoyed Hermione's flavour. "The Suck-Off League involves all the houses, but these are only trials for the Slytherin team. Each team is made up of the five best cock sucking girls in each house, with team members being as young as 13. Every girl from third year and above has to compete for their house team. It's mandatory slut, so enjoy!" Malfoy finished, licking his fingers clean and smacking her one time one the ass before Slughorn continued.

"Because this will be the 50th year of the league, it is of utmost importance that Slytherin break the Gryffindor three year hold on Fellatio Cup! Lily Evans trains nearly every day and as Captain of the Gryffindor team, she will surely be our stiffest competition!" Slughorn announced, clearly wanting to beat Gryffindor's stranglehold on the Suck-Off Cup and but also proud of Lily Evans, as a member of the Slug Club.

Hermione looked over at Harry and saw a small smile playing at the corner of this lips and a look of pride in his eyes.

"So... I will need all of the female students up front on the stage and ready to show some Slytherin pride and skill!" Slughorn stepped off the stage and ushered all the Slytherin girls on the stage for all to see.

"Hurry up Mudblood! It's your time to shine for Slytherin House!" Malfoy laughed, smacking on her bare ass one more time.

Hermione slowly made her way onto the stage and took her position among the many Slytherin girls, aging from 13 to 18 years of age. Although not altogether pleased to find herself in her current predicament, she was pleased to see that she was definitely the hottest girl there. There were only 5 or 6 that were even on the same level, which made Hermione feel just a bit proud.

"Okay ladies! Take off your shirts and skirts and get on those knees for trials!" Slughorn announced, obviously overjoyed at getting to look at so much prime teenage pussy. "Excellent! Very nice indeed Miss Stranger! There was no need to remove your panties but I doubt many of the lads or myself can complain!" Slughorn commented, to a chorus of catcalls and whistles.

Hermione blushed as she finished removing her top and took another glance sideways to evaluate her competition. Hermione's mind was flustered with some very in appropriate thoughts as she tried to imagine what was about to take place. There were a few fourth, fifth and sixth years that had bodies nearly as outstanding as her own and one third year whose breasts had already developed nicely for her age and was very beautiful.

"Now I need the men to line up, one in front of each of the ladies and drop those trousers!" Slughorn stated, as a rush of boys pushed and shoved for a few select girls, none more than for Hermione herself. "Settle down lads, everyone will get have the pleasure of enjoying five separate ladies. That's why we have these handy little Replenishment Potions". Slughorn told the squabbling boys, pulling out a large case of vials filled with a bright blue potion. After everyone settled down and took their place in front of each girl, Slughorn continued.

Hermione could barely believe her ears as she realized that she'd have to suck off 5 boys in succession. For her first boy, Hermione had ended up with a young third year, who looked too young for what was about to happen.

"Now for those new to the Suck-Off League trials, each girl will have to suck-off a total of five lads. A stop-watch will be kept to keep track of how much time it takes for each lady to suck off each lad. At the end of the trials the five best combined times will make up our new team for the 1976 Suck-Off League! On my mark... Begin!" Slughorn shouted as the boys stepped forward and each girl took their hardening cocks in and and started feverishly sucking them off for their white gold.

Hermione was still in a state of shock as the boy in front of her stepped forward and presented her with his four inch hard cock. Hermione was overcome with a sudden desire to grab hold of it and suck him off as fast as possible. The effects of Malfoy's potion finally overcame her resilient inhibitions and she grabbed hold of the boy's cock and took the whole 4 inches in her mouth at once. Before she could even draw him back out again, she felt a warm and salty, but very tasty splash hit the back of her throat and fill her mouth.

"Unghhhh!" The boy moaned, cumming down the gorgeous brunettes throat as he took in Hermione's perfect body. Her young pert breasts, small rosy pink nipples, fantastic heart-shaped ass and tight little teenage pussy with a small strip of brown pubic hair had set him of immediately.

"Mmmmm!" Hermione moaned as she quickly licked him clean and drew out is softening cock just, beating all other girls in the first round, which took 5 more minutes before all the boys had spent their loads. Hermione's hand slowly move down towards her soaking wet pussy as she enjoyed the show and waited. Harry, Malfoy and Snape were all next to each other, with each of them cumming after only a couple minutes. Malfoy had pulled out at the last minute and had cum all over the the fourth year girl's face that was sucking him off. Hermione couldn't wait for the next load of hot cum as the each of the boys drank a vial of the Replenishment Potion and moved to the next girl in line.

"Fuck you're one hot slut!" Exclaimed Hermione's next Slytherin boy. A burly 7th year who was hairy and smelled a little rank for Hermione's taste, but she was much too horny to care. "A little horny are we baby?" The smelly seventh year said, looking down at Hermione's fingers moving in and out of tight little pussy.

"Horny for a load your hot cum baby!" Hermione replied without even thinking, realizing only after how sexually depraved she sounded. Hermione loved it! The second round started as suddenly as the first. The seventh year's cock was a little larger than the third year's and still glistening with saliva from the previous blowjob. Hermione dived right in, taking in almost the entire five and a half inches immediately. She heard the seventh year shutter slightly as Hermione started sliding her mouth back and forth over his hard cock. The seventh year was lasting a little longer than the first but Hermione could already hear the boy's laboured breathing and feel his shaft swelling ever so slightly. Reaching down the seventh year squeezed her nipples just as he spent his full and ample load down Hermione's throat.

"Mmmmm!" Hermione moaned as she swallowed ever last ounce of the seventh year's hot cum. "Fuck it tastes so good!" Hermione said, sucking out ever drop before finishing. Again Hermione was the first to finish. The seventh year boy was thoroughly satisfied as Hermione continued to lick his shaft clean.

"Fuck that feels amazing, slut! You're the fucking best!" He groaned as Hermione finished up and waited eagerly for the next boy.

Looking next to her, she realized that she'd have the fortune of sucking Snape, Harry, and last but definitely not least, Malfoy. Hermione licked her lips eagerly as the seventh year fondled her breasts awkwardly and waited for the last girl to finish up.

"I'm glad I'll have the pleasure of having you suck me off!" Snape said, as he exploded all over the face of the girl sucking him off. She tried to catch as much of cum as she could but she ended up getting covered in it.

"The pleasure will be all mine!" Hermione moaned, fingering her pussy even harder in anticipation. Each boy drank another vial of the Replenishment Potion and stepped up to their next girl.

Snape barely had time to step up to Hermione or for Slughorn to tell them to begin before Hermione had Snape's entire 6 inches down her throat.

"Fuck your good!" Groaned Snape, doing his best to hold on but only lasting a few more seconds than the seventh year before had. Snape was going to explode down her throat like the two before had but Hermione quickly pulled her mouth of his cock and stroked it hard and fast, pointing at her pretty little face.

"Cum all over my fucking face Severus!" Hermione urged him on, smiling up at him as his cock stiffened even further in her hand and Snape let out a moan of pleasure, firing off six sizeable loads onto her still smiling face. Hermione licked her lips, sucked the rest of Snape's cum out of his deflating cock.

"You're even hotter with my cum all over your face!" Snape said looking pleased while admiring his handiwork.

"Next everyone!" Slughorn's voice boomed a couple of minutes later.

"Looking good Hermione! You're fitting in great, and I really like your new look!" Harry told her earnestly, looking down at her cum splattered face as he drank another vial. "I'm sure you'll be the best Hermione. You always are!"

"Thanks Harry! Now get over her and let me taste that big hard cock!" She said as a matter of fact, as she took hold of his stiffening cock and the fourth round began. Hermione did her best to deep throat her good friend, and eventually with the help of Harry grabbing the back of her head and slamming his hips forward, she was able go balls deep on him.

"I'm not going to last much longer Hermione! You're just too fucking good! Where do you want me to cum baby?" Harry asked as he felt his impending end coming on.

"On my tits Harry! All over my fucking tits!" Hermione replied in between deep throating him. Hermione got her wish as Harry pulled out at the last second and fired stream after stream of his hot cum all over her perfect little tits and rosy little nipples.

"Unghhh! Hermione fuck yes!" He groaned in pleasure as his last stream of hot cum ran down between her cleavage. "I wanna fuck you so bad baby!" Harry groaned looking down at her wet pussy and imagining his cock sliding in and out of her.

"Maybe next time stud!" Hermione teased as she cleaned Harry off and looked over at Malfoy finishing up on the face of the girl beside her. "Mmmm, I can't wait for that!" She muttered out loud as she imagined deep throating Malfoy and tasting his salty cum on her tongue.

"Seriously Hermione? I know you have to suck him off but you shouldn't enjoy it! He's our fucking enemy!" He exclaimed as Slughorn told all the boys to drink another vial and move on.

"Ready for my cock Mudblood? I know how much you want it!" Malfoy said, looking down at the cum covered Hermione with a smirk on his face.

"Fuck yes I have! Fuck it'll taste so good Draco!" Hermione replied, so eager to suck off her arch enemy.

"You look good on your knees and covered in cum. That's where you belong whore!" Malfoy said as the final round started and Hermione quickly grabbed his hard 8 inch shaft and took it into her mouth. Hermione didn't care what Malfoy was saying. All she cared about was tasting his cock and making him cum for her.

"Fuck!" Hermione heard Harry shout a few seconds later. She looked over next to her to see him explode all over the face of the pretty 13 year old.

"Deeper slut!" Malfoy moaned as Hermione increased her pace, and took in more of Malfoy's cock, trying her hardest to get him to cum so as not to be shamed by the 13 year old beside her. "That's it baby! Take the whole fucking thing!" Malfoy shouted a few seconds later. Unable to take it any longer, Malfoy quickly pulled out of her hot wet mouth and made her turn around and get on her hands and knees. With her ass and pussy fully exposed, Hermione thought that Malfoy intended to fuck her before cumming. Instead he stroked his long hard cock a few more times and moaned out in relief. "Fuckkkkkk! Take it!" He shouted firing 8 big hot loads of his sticky cum across her ass cheeks and dripping wet pussy.

"Mmmmmm! It feels so good Draco! Fuck I want you inside me though!" Hermione moaned as Malfoy took hold of her hips and slid his still erect cock in between her cum covered ass cheeks. Without saying a word, Malfoy continued to slide his cock back and forth in between her ass cheeks, staying fully hard the whole time. Panting and getting ready to cum again after only a couple of minutes, Malfoy moved the tip of his cock to Hermione's moist slit.

"Maybe you'll get your wish Mudblood! Unghhhhh!" He groaned for a second time, slipping the head of his cock just inside Hermione's tight little pussy and filling her up with his hot sticky cum!

"Fuckkkk! You're cum feels so good inside me!" She shouted, nearly passing out as she came from the sensation of being filled with Malfoy's hot cum.

"And that's it lads and ladies!" Shouted Slughorn as the last boy came down a sixth year's throat. Slughorn admired the mess and cum covered girls all around him before tallying up the times. The girls quickly cleaned themselves up as Slughorn did his calculations. Hermione did the same but stayed on her knees to clean up Malfoy's cock.

"And the team Captain will be... Hermione Stranger!" Slughorn said. Hermione got cheers from all the boys as she finally stood up and took a naked bow. Slughorn named off the other 4 girls, who included the pretty 13 year old, a fifth year and two seventh year girls.

"You'll make a great cock sucker, slut! Malfoy shouted at her as Harry stomped away looking a little miffed.

Hermione's day had turned from on of the worst to one of the best in a few short hours. It only took a little potion and a little less inhibition, but Hermione was starting to really like the Hogwarts of 1976! boys as she finally stood up and took a naked bow. Slughorn named off the other 4 girls, which included the pretty 13 year old, a fifth year and two seventh year girls.

"You'll make a great cock sucker, slut! Malfoy shouted at her as Harry stomped away looking a little miffed.

Hermione's day had turned from on of the worst to one of the best in a few short hours. It only took a little potion and a little less inhibition, but Hermione was starting too really like the Hogwarts of 1976!


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of Hogwarts**

 **Chapter Nine**

Ronald Weasley was having the time of his life at Hogwarts in 1976. Not only had he met a group of friends that knew how to have a really good time, every girl he seemed to lay his eyes on was willing to drop to their knees and suck him off, even his own darling little sister Ginny. After a night and morning filled with sex, partying, and more sex, Ron was enjoying a well deserved breakfast with his new group of friends. So overcome with the distractions of Hogwarts of 1976, Ron didn't even notice the scuffle breaking out at the other side of the Great Hall.

"Fuck off Harry!" Hermione shouted at a bewildered Harry Potter, taking out her wand as she did so. "You wanted me to be a whore! You just wanted me to be your whore!" She finished, sending a small stinging hex at him before turning tail and walking out of the hall. Half the boys, including Harry himself, watched her tight little heart shaped teenage ass bounce beneath her tiny little skirt as she departed.

Finally noticing the disturbance in the hall, Ron looked up to see Harry looking dejected. He was just about to go over and see what was upsetting Harry so much when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Mr. Weatherly. I have decided to move our first private lesson to this evening." Said a sharp sounding voice behind him. Ron turned to see a smoking hot, younger version of the Minerva McGonagall he was used to. Barely 40 years old, but looking barely older than a 20 year old, the black haired professor of transfiguration was wearing plain long black robes. Beneath that however, Ron knew Professor McGonagall had the body of a supermodel. "Be there promptly and be prepared for a very... hands-on... lesson," she finished slyly before ever so slightly, brushing the back of her hand against Ron's cock.

"Fuck mate! She's gonna eat you alive!" Sirius commented, laughing, a few seconds after Professor McGonagall had left.

"No kidding! As long as I get to eat her first I couldn't care less!" Ron replied with a smirk, imagining what the Transfiguration Professor looked liked completely naked.

Sufficed to say, Ron had some difficulty staying focused throughout the day's lecture. He did see a brunette goddess that looked a hell of a lot like Hermione, on her knees in the middle of a hall, sucking off a very pleased looking Malfoy, but before he could be sure, Lily was whisking him off to the girls bathroom, where she slammed him against a bathroom stall and undid his buckle before he could even open his mouth.

"Lily! Couldn't even make it a day, could you?" Ron asked confidently as Lily dropped to her knees and pulled down his trousers and underwear before looking up to smile at him.

"I heard you had a private lesson with McGonagall tonight so I knew you wouldn't be able to participate in the trials tonight. That's why I decided to give you a taste right now so you wouldn't feel left out." She said, placing her hand on Ron's rapidly stiffening cock.

"Trials? You mean the Suck-Off League Trials for Gryffindor House James was telling me about?" Ron said incredulously. Clearly perturbed that he was gonna miss out on the festivities. "That's tonig- Unhhh" Ron moaned as Lily placed the tip of his hardening cock into her hot wet mouth.

"Yep! But don't worry. You'll have plenty of opportunities to have your cock sucked this year." Lily said, popping Ron's cock out of her mouth, and rubbing him off while she talked. "Besides, everyone says McGonagall's one hell of a good fuck. She only lets her favourites fuck that tight ass of hers though." Lily said with a grin before sliding his glistening cock back into her mouth and continuing with the amazing blowjob. It took her only a few minutes to have Ron breathing raggedly and ready to blow a massive load.

"Fuck Lily! I'm ready to blow baby!" Ron groaned as Lily gripped his balls and nearly sent him over the edge.

"Wanna cum on my ass Ronny?" Lily said with a little wink. Before Ron could even say yes, Lily had turned around on her hands and knees and flipped up her skirt to show off her beautiful and juicy teenage ass. "Here, use my thong to help you cum baby!" She said, pulling off her tiny little thong and tossing it to Ron before sticking her ass straight up into the air at Ron and waiting for his hot load to splash against her skin.

"Fuck yeah! I love how much of a slut you are!" Ron said excitedly as he wrapped Lily's little red and gold thong around his cock and started jacking himself off to the beautiful sight in front of him. Lily Evans' tight but juicy pussy smiled up at him, just dripping wet and waiting for his hot load. Ron could barely contain himself as he stroked his cock a few more times and grunted in pleasure. "Unghhhhh! Fucking take it!" He shouted, firing off 6 big loads of his hot sticky cum on to the crack of her luscious ass and tight little pussy. He watched his cum drip down her gorgeous behind as Lily moaned in pleasure at feeling the hot cum drip down her ass.

"Next time we do this I'll be riding your cock like a cowgirl, cumming all over that big hard cock of yours baby!" Lily told him, wiggling her ass one more time for Ron's amusement before turning around and cleaning his excess cum off his cock. She then promptly stood up, flipped down her skirt, gave Ron a wink and left Ron standing half naked in the girls bathroom with a dumbfounded look on his face and her soaked panties in his hand. Ron looked on to see her fine ass disappear out the door, with his cum still dripping down the inside of her thigh.

The rest of the day was a blur for Ron. Before he realized it, he was back in the Great Hall eating his dinner and listening to James and Remus arguing about who make it onto the Gryffindor House Suck-Off League team.

"It's a given that Lily will be team captain!" Sirius chimed in, with nods of approval and agreement among all.

"Lily, Ginny, Luna, Mary Macdonald and probably that hot asian seventh year, Chi Ming." Peter told them confidently, having fantasized about each and every one of them at least once.

"That's a pretty solid list but there's a couple of younger girls coming up that can give one hell of a blowjob. Mary Macdonald may have her hands full with that tight little third year that sucked my dick on the Hogwarts Express." Sirius said, looking conflicted.

"We'll find out tonight either way. Everyone except for our buddy Ron here, who's gonna be balls deep in our dear Transfiguration Professor." James said laughing, slapping Ron on the shoulder.

"Don't be nervous little Ronny! It'll be the best experience of your life!" Sirius said wisely as he cleared his plate and stood up to leave. "And you should be more worried about being late anyways. That lesson is going to start in a few minutes."

"Shit! Gotta go!" Ron shouted, coming out of his daze and looking up at the giant clock. Ron ran through the hall, out up the staircase, blowing by a number of people without even acknowledging them. He nearly ran into the Transfiguration classroom door, but it opened just as he was sliding towards it.

"Precisely on time Mr. Weatherly!" McGonagall told him as he slid into her room and found the Professor standing behind her desk in her plain black robes.

"Yes Professor, "Ron mumbled as he collected himself and tried to regain his composure.

"Now our private lesson will involve practical transfiguration techniques and spells to help you catch up with rest of the sixth years." McGonagall told Ron as she stepped out from behind her desk with her wand out. "First thing's first. I see that you have no experience with clothes transfiguration. We will have to remedy that!"

"Yes Professor." Ron replied, pulling out his wand and practicing the wand movements and magical incantations McGonagall was teaching him.

Before long, Ron had mastered the transfiguration spells and McGonagall urged him to try them on her own clothes. "Go ahead Mr. Weatherly. Let's see what you've learned."

Ron waved his wand, said some incantations and transfigured Professor McGonagall's long black robes into a skimpy black thong and see-through sheer bra that emphasized her tight ass and firm round breasts. Ron could just make out her tiny dark red nipples through her bra.

"Top marks Mr. Weatherly! I can tell you were concentrating on the right thing while saying the incantations." She said as pointed at the rapidly growing bulge in his pants. "But how do you imagine we can transfigure that big hard cock into this tight little ass?" McGonagall said as she turned around and pulled aside her little black thong to show him her tight asshole.

"Fuck that looks like a tight fit Professor!" Ron said in astonishment, wondering how the fuck he'd be able to fit his eight hard inches into that tight little hole.

"Well let's try the old fashion way, Mr. Weatherly." She told him, waving her wand once and removing both of their clothes in an instant.

"Holy fuck! You're hot as fuck Professor McGonagall!" Ron commented in awe as he took in McGonagall's tight body and felt his cock twinge.

"Impressive Mr. Weatherly! I haven't had a cock that large in me for quite some time." Dropping to her knees in front of him, Professor McGonagall took hold of Ron's rock hard cock by its base and nearly deep-throated the entire thing.

"Unhhh! Feels so good!" Ron groaned, nearly cumming instantly. McGonagall continued sliding his cock in and out of her hot wet mouth while Ron continued to stand there, doing everything he could not to cum.

"Where do you think the girls' Suck-Off League Team learns how to suck the best cock in all of Hogwarts." McGonagall told him before turning around on her hands and knees and presenting Ron with her tight little asshole. "Now let's see if that big cock needs any transfiguring to fit in my little asshole!" She told him, dropping to her elbows and getting ready to have her ass stretched to the limit.

Ron couldn't believe his luck. Only a couple of days into the school term, he had become one of the most popular students, had his cock sucked multiple times, fucked his hot little sister more than once, and now was about to fuck the ass of the tightest assed Professor he had ever known.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Both Ron and McGonagall grunted at the exact same time as the head of Ron's cock pushed against her tight little asshole. Ron pushed with all his might, but her hole was so fucking tight, it just wasn't working. Knowing that he needed a little more lubricant to get the party started, Ron spat in his hand and lubricated McGonagall's asshole and his dick before slowing sliding the head of his cock into her, causing both of them a good deal of pain.

"Fuck Mr. Weatherly! Slam that fucking cock into me!" McGonagall shouted, thrusting her ass backwards and forcing Ron to slide most of his cock into her tight ass.

"This is so tight Professor!" Ron groaned as he slowly slid his cock in and out of her. Eventually Ron got a steady rhythm going and had his Transfiguration Professor moaning out his name in orgasm. After only a few minutes of fucking her extremely tight ass, Ron was ready to explode. "I'm fucking cumming Professor!" He shouted, slamming the full length of his cock into McGonagall, grabbing hold of her juicy ass and filling her ass up with an adult sized load of his hot sticky cum. He pumped load after load into the Transfiguration teacher, and before even finishing Ron had collapsed on top of the exhausted McGonagall.

"Top marks Mr. Weatherly." Professor McGonagall moaned as she slipped into unconsciousness with Ron on top of her back and his slowly deflating cock still inside of her. As his sticky load slowly leaked from Professor McGonagall's tight ass, Ron tried to remember a Transfiguration lesson that he had enjoyed so much.

"Definitely one of my favourite subjects." He mumbled before he too fell asleep to be found by a group of first years the next day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of Hogwarts**

 **Chapter Ten**

The most important sporting season of the year was still a month away, but trials for this Suck-Off League season were already beginning in each of the four Hogwarts Houses. Slytherin had already completed their trials with Hermione Granger being named Team Captain. For the past three years, Slytherin had been relegated to second in the Suck-Off League standings, but with the talented addition of the smoking hot Hermione Stranger, Slytherin stood in good favour to take the cup from the strong Gryffindor team. The Gryffindor team had been an unstoppable force with one Lily Evans as Captain since her third year, and now that Ginny Beazleby and Luna Lumsley were competing alongside Lily Evans, Gryffindor's team would be stronger than ever. However, Gryffindor still needed to have their team trials and set their roster for the upcoming season.

"Fuck! I've been waiting for trials all summer!" Lily told Ginny and Luna, as they bathed together in the Gryffindor bath house. Lily had learned long ago that looking her best before any competition was the best way to ensure a more certain outcome. The large jacuzzi the three girls shared was filled with fifty different soaps and scents, all manufactured to leave the bathers irresistibly scented for the opposite sex.

"How many cocks are we gonna suck to tonight Lily?" Ginny asked Lily, wanting to know exactly what she'd be facing in less than an hours time. Ginny's tiny little nipples were so hard thinking about the naughty acts she was about to perform.

"Ginny! Nipple Nymphs must be swimming in the jacuzzi! Your nipples feel so hard!" Luna told the other two girls in complete seriousness as she squeezed Ginny's small firm breasts and little nipples.

"My nipples are certainly hard watching you two little sluts groping each other!" Lily said to Luna and Ginny as she watched Luna grasp Ginny's breasts from behind and massaged them. Ginny leaned back and slipped her hand under the water to play with Luna's tight teenage pussy. "And to answer your question Ginny, each and every girl will suck the cocks of five lucky boys. Only the five most popular boys get the honour of getting sucked off by the ten most attractive and gifted cock suckers of Gryffindor House." Lily instructed them as she swam over to the two horny teenagers. "Save that sexual energy for the boys! The top five girls always get fucked by the boys at the end of trials anyways!"

"The only way to counteract the Nipple Nymphs is to grope each other!" Luna said outraged.

"Mmmm fuck that feels good Luna!" Ginny moaned as Luna pinched her nipples while she slipped a finger into her tight slit.

"Ah ah ahhh! Save it girls!" Lily told them, breaking them apart and forcing them to exit the tub. "Normally I'd be all over you two, but we only have a few more minutes before trials start, and I want us looking our hottest!" She said as she towelled off her perfect and tight teenage body. Lily proceeded to pull out three identical sets of clothes for her two friends and helped them dress and put on their makeup.

"These outfits are definitely hot Lily! And I love this makeup and how sexy our hair looks!" Ginny told Lily as she admired herself, Luna and Lily.

"I have a lot of experience doing this, and if you follow my lead, we'll be having those boys cumming in seconds!" Lily told them as she admired her handiwork. All three girls were wearing white high heels, knee high bright pink socks, checkered pink and white booty shorts and tight bright pink tube top that showed off each of the girls perky breasts and hard nipples. Their makeup and hairstyles highlighted each of the girls natural beauty and would no doubt ensure them as being the three top contenders for the Gryffindor Suck-Off League team.

Luna, Ginny and Lily made their way out to the Gryffindor Party Room to see that most of the Gryffindor students had already showed up. The seven other hottest girls of Gryffindor were already lined up and ready to begin the trials. Each of the girls had come looking their best. They were dressed in the most seductive and sexy clothing they could come up with. All to entice the boys they'd be sucking off to cum as fast as possible. The five best combined times would make up the Gryffindor Suck-Off League team.

"Hey Lily! Ready to repeat this year?" A tall dark skinned girl asked her as all the girls lined up. Mary Macdonald was definitely a favourite among the Gryffindor girls to make the team again. Her dark features, black eyes, curly black hair and long sexy legs always made her one of Gryffindor's most desirable. Mary was decked out in long white socks, and a tight white thong to emphasize both her long legs and sexy tight ass. She wasn't even wearing a bra, letting everyone enjoy the sight of her well developed breasts and small dark nipples.

"You know I am Mary! No one can stop us this year!" Lily told her, as she quickly looked over the other girls. There were a couple of other contenders for the fifth and final spot. The always sexy and exotic seventh year Chi Ming, whose beautiful asian features and petite frame made her look like she was still a twelve year old. The only other competition would probably be coming from an up and comer named Alyssa Spinnet, who was only a third year, but definitely had the assets and skills to make the cut.

It took another five minutes before the five chosen boys decided to grace the girls and spectators with their presence. Each of them grinning and apparently sharing in some private joke. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Ron Weatherly, and Peter Pettigrew were the chosen five. Peter had only been chosen as one of the five most popular Gryffindor boys because of who he hung out with and because of the urging of James Potter, who was undoubtably the most popular boy at Hogwarts. Trotting out in only underwear, the boys were already sizing up the girls that would be taking part. There eyes seemed to be glued to Lily, Ginny, and Luna's sexy outfits.

"I thought Ron was going to be busy with his private lessons tonight." Lily whispered to Ginny, slightly confused, but happy to see that he'd be one of the boys she'd be sucking off.

"Maybe he finished early." Ginny whispered back with a grin, implying that Ron hadn't been able to last very long in McGonagall's tight ass.

"Since our Head of House, Professor McGonagall, is busy tonight," Lily told the crowd of Gryffindor students, looking at Ron as she said so, "Miss Joanna Farmer will be in charge of recording and adding up each girls combined times." Lily told the eager Gryffindors, pointing over at a very unattractive seventh year girl, whose freckles, big ears, hawk-like nose and thick glasses had kept her out of the competition. Joanna was Head Girl at Hogwarts, but being incredibly intelligent was not nearly enough to make you popular.

The first five girls stepped up to the five lucky boys who were already dropping their tighty whities and sporting hardening members. Mary Macdonald had stepped up to Remus and little Alyssa Spinnet was getting ready to take on James' fully erect cock. Ginny, Luna and Lily watched on in fascination and anticipation as Joanna blew a whistle and the girls dropped to their knees and started blowing the boys.

"Look at that little slut work on James!" Lily pointed out to Ginny and Luna, "She's gonna get him to cum even faster than Mary will get Remus to!" Lily said in astonishment as she watched James' face screw up in tension and his grunt of release as Alyssa squeezed his balls and deepthroated his hard cock, just before he came down her throat. Alyssa swallowed spurt after spurt of hot cum without even flinching, finally pulling back licking her lips just as Mary got Remus to cum all over her pretty face.

"Fuck this is so hot! I really want some cum!" Ginny moaned to Luna and Lily as she watched on in fascination. After five whistles and and five girls getting five massive loads each, the first group of girls were done. The results were very close between the top two girls, Alyssa and Mary, with Mary beating out Alyssa by mere seconds. Both Alyssa and Mary were plastered in cum, but clearly had enjoyed the challenge. They hugged each other in congratulations and made their way over to the cheering crowd of Gryffindors to wait and watch the final five girls compete. The boys were guffawing again, sharing in a private joke before downing another vial of replenishment potion and getting ready to take on the final five Gryffindor hotties.

"Fuck Lily! You're looking so hot! I've been waiting for this for too long!" James told her as she approached him with a playful little smirk on her face.

"What are you talking about James? You just fucked me last night?" Lily said, just a little confused but still focused on sucking his cock as skillfully as she could. Gryffindor was relying on Lily to bring home the cup again.

"Just get on your knees baby." He told her as Luna kneeled in front of Sirius' cock, Ginny got down in front of Ron's eight inch hard cock. Both Chi Ming and a fifth year brunette got down in front of Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Lily complied with a smile, pulled off her tight tube top and brushed her breasts up against James' hard shaft.

"In three, two, one..." Joanna blew the whistle and Lily, Luna and Ginny were the quickest off the mark, deepthroating their respective cocks and fondling their balls at the same time. Lily had instructed them on how to give the best blowjob possible and after only a few seconds of expert head, all three girls were gulping down hot loads of cum.

"Mmmmm... Fuck you taste even better than last night Ronny!" Ginny moaned as she swallowed Ron's load and cleaned off his shaft in the process.

"I knew you'd fucking like that my little slut!" Ron groaned as he quickly drained a vial of replenishment potion and let Ginny slowly jack him off while he waited for Chi and the other Gryffindor to finish.

Lily, Ginny and Luna proceeded to go through the other four boys in record times. Both Ginny and Luna actually won a round each but Lily still ended up receiving the best combined time. Especially after her lightning quick blowjob with Lupin in which he proceeded to glaze her entire face over with several hot streams of his sticky cum. Chi Ming ended up coming in fifth overall, only a couple of seconds ahead of Alyssa Spinnet. Because of the possibility of injury or impregnation during the long school year, Alyssa would remain on the team as an alternate. With the team set and Lily as Captain, the ritual five on five orgy was all that remained.

The boys were looking eager and ready, even though each of them had already blown their load ten times. The replenishment potion worked like a charm, both replenishing their list fluids and their animalistic sex drives.

"You boys look eager to fuck! Who wants who?" Lily asked the boys as each of the girls used the Scourgify spell to clean themselves up.

"I get Ginny!" Ron said immediately. James was quick to take Lily aside, while Lupin chose Luna, Sirius took Chi Ming and Peter looked happy to get anyone, even if Mary wasn't thrilled that she was about to have his four inch cock pummelling away at her tight little snatch.

"Guess we won't be needing these, eh girls?" Ginny said pulling off her tight fitting checkered pink and white booty shorts to reveal her bald teenage pussy. The other girls followed suit, and all five boys exchanged a look with each other, smiled and got ready to fuck their brains out.

While all this was taking place, the real James, Sirius, Lupin and Pettigrew were locked in a broom closet just outside the Gryffindor secret entrance, struggling fruitlessly against their bonds and brooding silently with their mouths gagged, hoping beyond hope that Ron, who was still unconscious on top of McGonagall in her Transfiguration classroom, would discover them and hopefully stop the Slytherin plot to infiltrate Gryffindor's Suck-Off League trials


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of Hogwarts**

 **Chapter Eleven**

The Hogwarts Suck-Off League was a very important sporting even at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. So much so, that a little competition tampering happened almost every year. The usual culprits were Slytherin House, and after being on the losing end for the past three years, due to the beautiful and skillful Lily Evans, Slytherin had big plans to level the playing field and ensure a Slytherin victory. To accomplish this monumental task, Severus Snape, Regulus Black, and Draco Malfoy had come up with a foolproof plan to effectively eliminate Gryffindor as as any kind of serious competition. The only hitch in the plan, was that they would need someone with inside information to complete their task. Draco assured both Regulus and Severus, that he had a plan to solve that little problem.

"Harry!" Draco called after his fellow Slytherin after watching Hermione Granger hit him with a stinging curse before stomping out of the hall, letting everything get a good look at her tight teenage ass. "I have a little proposition for you Harry, something I doubt even you could turn down", Draco continued as he approached an aggravated Harry.

"Leave off Mal-, Draco!" Harry said, irritated enough to almost let slip Malfoy's real last name.

"What if I told you I'd give you the antidote to that little potion I gave the mudblood, and a chance to fuck that slut of a mother of yours in the process?" Malfoy proposed to Harry, knowing that the second part would definitely pique his interest. He'd seen how hard Potter had tried getting into her panties without luck.

"I'm listening. What is it that I have to do for you though?" Harry replied, knowing full well that any deal with Malfoy, was a deal with the devil. Harry was definitely intrigued about the chance to slam his hard cock in Lily's tight little pussy though. He could feel himself getting hard just thinking about it.

"I need someone with inside information on Gryffindor House and the common room. We need to sneak in there tonight and mess with their Suck-Off League team trials." Malfoy told Harry, noticing that Hermione had returned from her little hissy fit and had sat down at the other end of the Slytherin table.

"Deal, but I want something instead of that antidote for Hermione." Harry replied, a devilish though coming to him in the spur of the moment.

"What do you want?" Malfoy replied with a look of suspicion on his face. He knew that the Potter wasn't the goody-two-shoes that everyone claimed him to be.

"I want you to get Snape to make me a potion that'll alter the original and make her do whatever I want. I still want her to be a slut, I just want her to be my little slut!" Harry said with a smirk.

"I can live with that Cotter." Malfoy said, guffawing a bit at the notion of seeing Harry Potter turning into a real Slytherin. "Meet us in the Slytherin common room after classes, and we'll go over the plan." With that, Malfoy watched Potter, turn around and walk off to his next class, looking quite proud of himself.

"I might as well use that mudblood one last time before I give over control of her to Potter" Draco said to himself, as he walked over to Hermione, pulled down his pants and smacked her in the face with the shaft of his hard cock.

"What the fuck!" Hermione said out of shock as she turned around to see what had hit her in the side of the face. "Oh fuck Draco! Is that big hard cock for me?" Hermione said, instantly feeling her pussy get wet.

"Get on your knees and deal with this for me, won't you slut!" Draco commanded Hermione, knowing that she had no inhibitions to speak of and couldn't help but want to do anything Draco ordered her to do.

"Right in front of everyone like this?" Hermione asked, feeling her pussy drip from how hot the entire situation was.

"You know you want to." Malfoy replied, pulling Hermione off her seat and onto the ground in front of him.

Before Hermione could say something in reply, Malfoy had slammed most of his seven inches down her throat. Hermione didn't even put up a fight. She moved one hand to his balls to massage them and one hand to his ass to force more of his cock down her throat. She was wet as fuck and needed a good hot load of cum to take her mind off her problems. Everyone around the two were watching on with interest with a couple of young students stroking their own hard cocks at the scene. Within a couple of minutes Malfoy could feel his end approaching.

"Fuckkkk! Hope you want a big load over that pretty face slut!" Malfoy grunted as he pulled his cock out of her hot mouth and stroked his shaft a couple of times. The sight of Hermione looking up at him with her mouth open ready to catch as much of his cum as possible, set him off "Unghhhhhh!" Malfoy shouted, plastering her pretty teenage face with seven streams of his hot sticky cum. Hermione managed to swallow a couple but Malfoy was happy to see he managed to cover her with his cum.

"Fuck it tastes so good baby!" Hermione moaned licking her lips as Malfoy pulled up his pants and strode away without saying another word. Hermione sat on her knees for a couple of minutes enjoying the feeling of Malfoy's cum on her face before she felt two smaller hot loads of cum hit both of her cheeks at the same time as a couple of first year Slytherins decided to blow their loads on her as well. Hermione didn't care. It felt good to be covered in cum again.

Malfoy had a smirk on his face throughout all of his lessons that day. By the time the meeting with Potter, Snape, and Regulus took place, he had figured out the entire plan.

"Listen up and don't interrupt." He told the group, placing four flasks on the table with four separate hairs beside them. "My plan is simple. Before you is Polyjuice potion and a hair from Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Ronald Weatherby. We're going to knock out, tie up, and take on the identities of all four of those idiots, break into Gryffindor House, have those Gryffindor sluts suck us off and then fuck each and every one of them. The goal of the plan is to knock up as many as possible. The fewer of those sluts able to take part in the Suck-Off League this year, the better our chances will be." Malfoy told them all, going into more detail as he progressed. "The ginger has a lesson with McGonagall, so while he's balls deep in her ass, we'll use his identity as well."

"I get to be my bro!" Regulus chimed in immediately. "I look forward to fucking with his perfect little life."

"I'll be the ginger" Snape said, knowing full well that he'd have a good shot at banging both Lily and that new redheaded slut.

"I can be Lupin and Harry will be James." Malfoy finished, dropping the hair into the separate flasks.

Ten minutes later, the four conspirators had the real James, Lupin, and Sirius tied up anf gagged in a broom closet. They drank their Polyjuice potion and made there way to Gryffindor tower.

"I've got one little extra potion for each of you to make sure that this plan goes off without a hitch. Severus brewed this up for us." Malfoy said, handing each of his fellow conspirators a vial of dark blue liquid. "It's a super-potency potion. Any girl you fill up with your cum will get pregnant no matter what anti-pregnancy potion or prevention they use."

Harry and Regulus's eyes lit up at that and all four guzzled their potion in mere moments. Malfoy decided against telling them that the potion was permanent since it was brewed in the special cauldron stolen from Slughorn's classroom.

Harry led the group to the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, but since he didn't have the current password, the four conspirators waited outside until an unwitting third year gave the painting the password and let them all in.

Malfoy couldn't believe his luck so far. He'd stolen one of the magical objects already, corrupted both Granger and Potter, and was about to reek havoc on some unsuspecting teenage girls, which in turn would further advance his goals. The fact that he was about to blow his load in and impregnate one of the Gryffindor girls was an added bonus. All four Slytherins slipped into the common room without incident right before the trials were about to begin. Peter Pettigrew joined them and didn't seem to notice that anything was off. After ten of the best blow jobs they had ever gotten, the five Gryffindor team members and one substitute were chosen. Lily Evans, Ginny, Luna, Mary and little Chi Ming were chosen for the team and Alyssa Spinnet was the back-up.

"Okay boys, ready for the celebration orgy? I know my pussy is so fucking wet for some hard fucking cock!" Lily announced, as all six girls took off their teeny thongs and picked a partner.

Malfoy coudn't believe his luck as Luna made her way over to him. Peter got little Chi Ming, while Regulus got Mary, and Snape was chosen by the young Alyssa Spinnet who looked extremely nervous at the prospect of having her tight pussy stuffed for probably the first time. Malfoy was utterly shocked to see both Ginny and Lily make their way over to Harry, who seemed to have all the luck in the world, even when he was doing something wrong.

Malfoy had a hard time focusing on the other five girls as Loony Lovegood had already gotten onto her back, spread her legs and was inviting Malfoy over for a closer look.

"You see the gasm fairies all around my pussy? There's only one way to catch them." Luna exclaimed, spouting more of her non-sensical ramblings. As crazy as she sounded, Malfoy couldn't help but be mesmorized by how hot the teenage witch was while playing with herself.

"How do we catch them?" Malfoy asked, wanting to dive right into that tight pussy and fuck her raw.

"With a big hard cock deep in my pussy!" Luna moaned as she worked her fingers in and out of her tight wet pussy.

"I think I can handle that!" Malfoy said with a smirk, getting down to the ground with her and spreading her legs. Malfoy's hard cock was fucking pulsing at the thought of penetrating that sweet pussy, just as his four comrades starting fucking their partners. The next fifteen minutes was an orgy Malfoy had never thought possible. He fucked Luna's tight pussy every way imaginable, even taking her in the ass for a few minutes before switching back to her pussy and unloading several hot potent streams of his sticky cum into her vulnerable womb. After Malfoy blew his load, the other four boys came in quick succession. Peter who had been slamming his cock into Chi Ming as hard and fast as he could, moaned shortly after, filling Chi Ming up with his hot load. The little Asian slut moaned along with Peter as her pussy filled to the brim with his hot seed. Regulus had been pumping away at Mary for some time, having her bent over a nearby chair as he pummelled her tight teen pussy without restraint. Mary had just finished cumming for the second time when Regulus grunted and started filling her tight pussy full.

"Fuck! It's so fucking hot!" Mary moaned as Regulus continued to fill her up to the brim with his hot cum.

"FUCKING FILL ME UP ALREADY RON!" Alyssa shouted as she rode Snape's hard cock with wreckless abandon. Snape grabbed her by the hips and started unloading in her, filling her tight pussy full of his cum and impregnating her along with the other girls.

Harry was the last one to cum. He had two of the hottest girls at Hogwarts working on him and neither wanted him to cum too soon. They had him hold out from cumming as long as possible but eventually after having Lily on her hands and knees and Ginny on top of her, he was able to fuck both their tight pussies one after the other. Eventually the sensation of their tight pussies was too much and he slammed his cock into his mother and unloaded three hot loads of his potent seed before pulling out and slamming his pulsing cock into Ginny's tight teenage twat and filling her pussy up as well.

"Fuck James! That fucking feels amazing!" Both girls said in unison as they Harry fired his last load into Ginny.

Just as Harry finished pulling out of Ginny's cum-filled pussy, the door to Gryffindor tower slammed open and the real James, Sirius, Lupin, and Ron struggled through, all looking thoroughly dishevelled and angry.

"What the fuck is this?" Shouted the real James, taking in the scene. A multitude of wands were pulled out and jinxes were sent flying. The only four to be hit were the real James, Sirius, Lupin, and Ron.

"They must be the imposters!" Lily said with her wand out and Harry's hot load streaming down her inner thigh! "Imposters could never fuck us that well!" She said with conviction.

After getting dressed and binding up the real Gryffindor's, Malfoy, Harry, Snape, and Regulus told the girls and Peter that they'd go find McGonagall and straighten this all out. Before long they were walking down the Grand Staircase, high-fiving each other and enjoying the sensation of getting the best of Gryffindor, and definitely side-tracking their Suck-Off League team. A bun in their ovens would definitely eliminate them from competition and ensure a Slytherin victory. Malfoy silently congratulated himself for taking out a few rivals, corrupting Harry Potter and getting to fuck some tight teenage pussy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of Hogwarts**

 **Chapter Twelve**

Gryffindor had suffered a major blow to their Suck-Off League aspirations. Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Regulus Black had teamed up to both embarass and severely hamper the Gryffindor Suck-Off team's chances for a repeat in the league championships this year. Using polyjuice potion, the quartet of boys were able to impersonate Gryffindor students, infiltrate the Gryffindor Suck-Off trials, fuck each and every one of the six girls on the Gryffindor team, and impregnate all of them using a permanent impregnation potion. Harry Potter had agreed to go along with the plan for two purposes. One was so he could gain complete sexual control over Hermione's tight teenage pussy and the other was so that he'd have a change to fuck Lily Evans's wet snatch. Both of which he accomplished.

"Here you go Potter," Malfoy told Harry as he handed over a vial of fluorescent pink potion. "Snape was able to brew this up late last night. It should alter the potion in Granger's system, basically making her your sex slave. But remember, you need to put a strand of your hair in the potion before you give it to her." Malfoy said, smirking at the fact that the famous Harry Potter had fallen so far. Part of him was sad to be giving up control of the mudblood slut. Even though she'd basically do anything Potter wanted, she'd still be a slut at heart, willing to suck and fuck anything that moved and Malfoy would definitely still exploit that.

"Just because we made this little deal doesn't mean that we're buddy-buddy Malfoy," Harry told Malfoy, taking the vial, opening it up and placing a strand of his hair in it before sealing it and stowing it away in his cloak. "I'll stop you from getting the other three magical objects."

"Ya whatever Potter, just remember your father's a ticking time-bomb and you won't be getting an antidote for the poison in his system if you interfere with me in any way." Malfoy told him, before abruptly turning around and heading up into the Slytherin boys dormitory.

"What did Malfoy want Harry?" Hermione asked, joining Harry after coming down from the girls dormitory. Harry immediately felt his cock harden at the sight of Hermione's tight teenage body. She had her buttoned dress shirt tied at the front, revealing her tight stomach while emphasizing her perfect tits. He could just make out her hard pink nipples through the thin material. Looking downward Harry nearly came right then and there as he took in her long shapely legs, her knee high black and green socks, and her extremely short black skirt. The skirt was so short in fact, that Harry could just make out Hermione's bright green thong. The thought of that tight wet pussy underneath those panties made him want to force feed Hermione the sexual enslavement potion and have his way with her right in the middle of the Slytherin House common room.

"He was just flaunting the fact that he already has one of the magical objects we were sent here to retrieve. Or did you forget while you on your knees sucking off every guy that walked by you?" Harry asked her, a little pissed off that he had only gotten one blowjob from the slutty young witch.

"Shut the fuck up Harry!" Hermione shouted at him. "Draco put something in my pumpkin juice, and now I can't control half my urges. At least nobody's popped my cherry yet." Hermione told Harry remembering how close Malfoy had been before blowing his load inside her. "You just want this pussy for yourself!" She told him lifting up her skirt and pulling aside her tiny green thong to show him her tight teenage pussy.

"Fuck! Who wouldn't Hermione!" Harry swore, his hard cock, fully visible through his pants now.

"Maybe if your nicer too me, I'll let you have a taste," she replied, slipping one finger into her wet pussy before pulling it out and sticking it in Harry's open mouth. "Besides, I've already figured out what the second magical object is!" She finished, pulling her finger out of Harry's mouth and walking by him. She brushed her hand up against his hard cock before she made it by him. "Now let's get breakfast so I can tell you all about it."

"Ummm ya sure whatever you say," Harry said in dazed agreement, licking his lips and following Hermione's sweet ass out of the Slytherin common room entrance.

As they settled down to breakfast, Harry looked over at the Gryffindor table to see Lily and Ginny shouting at both James and Ron, who also both looked ready to explode in anger. Part of him was sorry that he partook in the impersonation of his father and his friends, but the chance to fuck both his mother and Ginny's tight teenage pussies was overwhelming. Knowing that he had knocked both of them up made it even hotter. Realizing what he had done, he wondered how this would effect the timeline. Did Harry have a son/brother he didn't know about?

"What do you think they're arguing about?" Hermione asked, breaking up his daydreaming. Hermione was intently looking over at the squabbing, and Harry quickly realized he had a good opportunity to slip the potion into her pumpkin juice. He uncorked the vial and dumped it in before Hermione looked back. She downed the juice without a second thought.

"No idea!" Harry said with a smirk before stowing the empty vial back in his cloack. "Hey Hermione, why don't you take off your panties and give them to me." Harry told her, hoping that the potion had done what it was supposed to.

Hermione looked taken aback for a moment, before a devious expression took over her face. "My pussy has been wet all morning so they're soaked just for you and that big cock of yours." Hermione told him pulling off her panties and tossing them over to Harry.

Harry quickly sniffed the wet panties before stowing them away in his cloak. "Don't wear panties anymore Hermione. I want to be able to see that tight pussy whenever I want." He told her, feeling his cock harden again.

"Whatever you say Harry!" Hermione replied cheerfully before continuing to eat her porridge.

Some very devilish thoughts came to mind as to what he was going to do to Hermione, but he knew he had to stay on task and complete the mission he had come back in time to accomplish. Besides, he'd have all the time in the world to fuck her sweet pussy. "So what do you know about the second magical object Hermione?"

"I heard some Hufflepuff's talking about a mythical sexual and magical object their founder had created. Something that had the power to make you immune to all sexual spells and influences." Hermione told Harry, slowly sliding her foot across to Harry's lap on the other side of the table to see how hard his cock was.

"Fuck Hermione! I'd bend you over this table right now if I didn't have to stay focused!" He groaned feeling her foot massage his rock hard shaft.

"We better find it quick then, so I can feel that big cock of yours pounding into my tight little pussy!" Hermione relplied, lowering her foot from his cock, before she stood up. Her skirt flapped upwards because of the movement and everyone in the hall had a perfect view of her tight wet pussy and perfect juicy teenage ass. "Oops!" She said with a smirk, as Harry stood up, trying to conceal his massive bulge.

"Any idea where the object is?" Harry said as they walked out of the hall and towards the staircase.

"I overheard someone saying that there's a collection of mysterious magical artifacts locked in the caretaker's office. The other three magical objects could be in there for all we know." Hermione told Harry, walking up the stairs slightly ahead of him so he could get a good look up her skirt.

Harry groaned trying to will himself into finding the magical object before fucking her tight pussy and popping her cherry. "Is Filch the caretaker in 1976?" Harry asked Hermione as they climbed the steps.

"Yes I saw him the other day. He's in his mid-twenties. Apparently he fucks everything in sight" Hermione informed Harry.

"Maybe we can use that to our advantage," Harry thought out loud as they reached the right floor and made their way to his office. "I'm gonna need you to blow him Hermione. Make him last as long as possible, but under no circumstances let him fuck you. That pussy belongs to me." Harry commanded her as the reached the caretaker's door.

"Of course Harry! I can't wait to taste his cum though." She replied happily, unaware of how much of a slut she'd become.

"Good. Now I'm gonna hide. You knock on the door and lead him over to that broom closet down the hall while I search his office. Make sure he doesn't blow his load too early." He told her, stepping up behind her and running his hand under her skirt, slipping one of his fingers into her wet pussy. "For good luck." He whispered into her ear before going to hide behind a nearby statute.

Hermione shifted her skirt even higher, unbuttoned her shirt a little further and got into her sexiest pose before knocking on the door.

"Who the bloody hell is it! This better be important!" Came Filch's voice before he opened the door to a sight that nearly made him faint. The younger Filch was actually quite good looking, handsome and dressed in clean clothing, which took both Hermione and the hiding Harry by surprise. "Good fucking lord! How can I help you today Miss...?" Filch asked recovering his composure while checking out Hermione's amazing teenage body. Her pussy was just visible underneath her skirt and Filch's eyes were glued on it.

"Miss Stranger, but you can call me Hermione," she told him, twirling around in a flourish, showing of her juicy teenage ass. "I need your help in the storage closet down the hall Mr. Filch. I can't reach some supplies I need for a school project." Hermione lied to him, knowing full well that he'd jump at the opportunity to get her alone in a storage closet.

"Of course, of course, I'd be more than happy to help!" Filch replied, smirking at what he intended to do to the young witch and her tight pussy.

"Great! You're such a gentleman!" Hermione replied brightly, knowing full well that he was hoping to fuck her good and hard in that closet.

Harry made his move as they walked down the hall towards the storage closet. He slipped into the caretaker's office and started rifling through all the confiscated objects.

While Harry was searching Filch's office, Hermione was already on her knees in front of Filch in the closed storage closet, deep throating his entire six inches with all her natural skill. Hermione hadn't had a lot of experience sucking cock before her trip back in time, but some sluts were just born with the innate ability. She cupped his balls squeezed his ass as she slowly took his shaft down her throat repeatedly. Filch couldn't believe his good fortune. He really wanted to fuck the young slut but Hermione had made it clear that he was only getting a blowjob. Thus far Filch couldn't complain. Hermione was just as good, maybe better than Lily Evans, who had often used her skillful tongue and mouth to bribe her boy toys out of trouble with him. Hermione made sure to tease him just enough from cumming too soon. She really wanted to taste that hot cum, but Harry had given her strict orders to delay as long as possible.

Harry quickly sifted through hundreds of objects, with no idea how he was going to find the right magical object. His desire to find the object and fuck Hermione raw was overpowering, but he kept going until his mind suddenly cleared. He had picked up a small gold and copper bracelet from a pile of junk. The power it possessed obviously counteracting the sexual influence that had been clogging his mind.

Hermione had been sucking Filch's cock for over ten minutes, doing her best to keep him from cumming. But there was only so much she could do to keep that from happening. She felt Filch suddenly tense up, hear him groan and his cock hardened even further.

"Fuck me unghhhhhhh!" He shouted, his cock erupting, blowing stream after stream down Hermione's throat. "Take it all slut!" He moaned as he fired off five huge loads off.

Somehow Hermione was able to swallow ever drop of that hot sticky cum. "Mmmm fuck that tastes good!" She said after pulling Filch's rapidly delating cock from her mouth and licking her lips clean. "Thanks for all your help Mr. Filch!" She said cheerily, before getting off her knees and walking out of the closet. She heard Filch mutter something to himself before he fell to the ground, stunned with pleasure from Hermione's amazing skills. Harry was just leaving Filch's office as she walked out of the closet. "Find it Harry? Because I really need a good hard fucking!"

"Ummm nope, no luck. I can help you get a hard fucking though." Harry said, tucking the bracelet away in his cloak. He didn't mind having his mind clouded with sexual thoughts if he had the opportunity to fuck a pussy as tight as Hermione Granger's.


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of Hogwarts**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

The Gryffindor Suck-Off team was well and truly fucked. Not only had their chances of winning a fourth straight championship evaporated, but each and every one of the teenage girls had literally been fucked good and hard by Slytherin imposters. Each girl received a seemingly potent load of hot cum, deep in their tight pussies. And now every single girl on the team, even the back-up team member Alyssa Spinnet, was knocked up. The worst part was that they didn't know who had actually done the deed. Only that they had used the identities of their close Gryffindor friends. All six girls sat in the Hogwarts hospital wing after finding out they were in fact pregnant, relayed to them by the very attractive and young Madam Pomfrey.

"You girls should have been more careful," Madam Pomfrey told them reproachfully. "You shouldn't have let those boys cum inside you. Now you have to pay the consequences."

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Ginny pleaded with Madam Pomfrey. "A potion or anti-pregnancy charm?"

"I'm sorry girls, but there is no such potion or spell that can do that. There is one option that will at least increase the speed of the pregnancy and get it over with faster." Madam Pomfrey related to them, having invented the spell herself.

"How fast?" Lily asked, still numb from finding out she was knocked up.

"Less than a week. After they're delivered, we can take care of the in the school nursery. Lord knows it's full enough as it is, but I'm sure we can fit in a few more." Madam Pomfrey told them.

"Wow really?" Luna asked, finally coming out of one of her daydreams. "You must need to use a lot of pregnancy pixies to make that work!"

"Umm it's just a spell dearie." Madam Pomfrey replied, taken aback by Luna's lunacy. "You'll only show on the last day, so you'll be able to go about your business without anyone knowing." Madam Pomfrey knew full well the effects of the spell, having perfected them herself a few years ago after getting pregnant by one of the numerous students she had been fucking throughout the year.

"What happens to the the babies after the school year is over though?" Chi Ming asked, looked down at her flat stomach and imagining being fully pregnant. "Do our parents need to know?" She asked, worried that her parents would disown her.

"Well you can step up and be an adult Miss Ming, or they can enter the Hogwarts adoption program like all the others seem to do." Madam Pomfrey told her, knowing full well that these girls, like the hundreds before over the past few years, were likely to do. "As for notifying your parents, that will be completely up to you. Professor Dumbledore will speak to each of you privately but it will likely be up to you to tell your parents or anyone else. Simple come to the Hospital Wing six days from now, when you start to show and you'll be back to normal the next day."

"It could be worse I guess," sighed Mary Macdonald, as she contemplated keeping the child. "Does this happen to a lot of girls at Hogwarts?" She asked Madam Pomfrey, wondering how regular an occurrence it was for Hogwarts students to get pregnant.

"Frankly I'm shocked this is the first time I've seen any of you. I would say ninety percent of the girls that go to Hogwarts have at least one child while attending and ever since my invention of the single week pregnancy spell, girls have been having babies multiple times a year. It's getting quite ridiculous if you ask me. The Headmaster has built a special nursery wing for all the babies and he's set up an adoption program for families unable to have children, to great success." Madam Pomfrey related to the girls sternly. She shouldn't really play the innocent, as she had four kids of her own in the nursery at the moment and another on the way in a couple of days.

"Okay I think I speak for the whole team when I say that we want that spell performed on us and we want to keep this secret," Lily told Madam Pomfrey with all the girls nodding in agreement.

"Very well ladies," Madam Pomfrey sighed, performing the one week pregnancy spell on each girl in turn. "Just be careful in the future please," She told them in futility, knowing that they'd be bouncing up and down on someone's hard cock soon, no matter what she said.

"Phew! That could have ruined our whole season!" Lily said in relief as she and Ginny made their way out of the Hospital Wing together with the rest of the team.

"Ya well I'm still not looking forward to next week when we have to deliver the babies." Ginny said with a grimace, knowing how painful it would likely be. "And I have that meeting with Dumbledore scheduled in less than an hour to discuss my punishment." Ginny told Lily as she stopped at the staircase, separating from the group.

"Dumbledore is a breeze! He'll probably just fondle you a bit or fuck you up the ass for a punishment. He likes that as a punishment, even though it feels amazing." Lily told her, hugging her goodbye, and squeezing Ginny's perfect little ass in the process. "While you have that old cock buried in your ass, we'll come up with a suitable punishment for whoever did this to us!"

"Who do you think it was?" Ginny asked, a little nervous about her impending punishment and apparent ass fucking from Dumbledore.

"I have my suspicions." Lily replied, not giving up any further information.

With that, Ginny made her way up to the Headmaster's office. On her way up, she passed by several boys staring at her tight body, her long legs, shapely ass, and nice pert little teen breasts. She didn't mind the attention one bit. It actually was making her tight little pussy wet thinking about how hard some of the boys were as she walked by them. She could see the outline of their hard cocks through their pants and had an overwhelming desire to reach out and grab a few. Just as she reached the right floor of Dumbledore's office she turned around to see a second year Ravenclaw student pumping away at his little cock right in front of her.

"Do I make you hot little guy?" Ginny said, licking her lips at the thought of tasting some cum. "Maybe this will help you blow," she said, turning around and bending over for the boy to get a perfect view of her tight teenage ass and tiny little red and gold thong. The boy could make out Ginny's juicy little pussy, barely contained in her little thong and before long he was panting in exertion.

"Unghh!" He moaned, firing off three small loads onto Ginny's ass.

"Mmmm that feels good!" She moaned, turning back around before reaching back to scoop some of his hot cum from her ass to taste. "Tastes good too!" She said with a grin, before pulling off her soaked little thong and flinging into the boy's face. "For the next time you have an urge," she told him as she walked up the last few steps and came to Dumbledore's office. The secret entrance was already open for her, so she climbed the steps to his main office.

"Ah Miss Beazleby, I have heard some most distressing news about you recently from Madam Pomfrey," Dumbledore said before Ginny had even made it into his office filled with a number of shiny and odd magical instruments.

"Ummm yes Professor. A small lack of restraint that won't happen again, I promise," Ginny lied, as she came to a stop in front of the Headmaster's desk. Dumbledore looked at her over the top of his gold rimmed spectacles.

"Lies will not help the situation Miss Beazleby. I will have to discipline you further for such untrue statements. In fact bend over the desk please," He told her sternly as he stood up and walked around the desk behind her. Ginny bent over the desk before she realized that she was no longer wearing any panties. "I see you opted to not wear any panties Miss Beazleby. Good choice, as I would have needed to remove them anyway." Dumbledore said as his hand caressed Ginny's perfect teenage ass. Her pussy was so fucking wet that she could feel it dripping down her inner thigh.

"Fuck!" She groaned, partly embarrassed that she was so wet for Dumbledore and because she thought it was so hot that she was about to get a good hard spanking and possible ass fucking from her Headmaster.

SMACK! Dumbledore smacked Ginny's tight ass repeatedley as a punishment, slipping a finger or two into her wet pussy between swings. Ginny was moaning like a whore after a few strokes.

"Now let's see how tight this ass really is," Dumbledore told her as her ass was pulsing red with a large red hand-shaped mark showing already. Dumbledore grabbed both of her ass cheeks and spread them as wide as they would go. Ginny could feel how exposed her tiny little asshole was as Dumbledore stuck the tip of his little finger in it. "Amazing! Truly amazing Miss Beazleby! The tightest ass I've ever seen, and that's saying something!" He exclaimed as he forced more of his little finger into her ass.

"Ohhh fuck Professor! It's really tight!" She moaned enjoying the painful sensation of his finger in her ass.

"Prepare yourself for something quite larger than my finger in your ass Miss Beazleby," Dumbledore informed her as he disrobed to reveal a fairly fit body, and a rock hard, slightly wrinkled nine inch cock. "It'll only hurt for a couple minutes."

"Fuck me that won't fucking fit Professor!" Ginny shouted at Dumbledore as she looked back to see his massive cock ready to impale her tight little virgin teenage ass.

"This is part of your punishment for being a whore Miss Beazleby. Besides you'll quite enjoy it in a minute," Dumbledore said knowingly, having fucked many students over the years, all of which had initially seemed shocked and unwanting of his massive cock in their asses, but later moaning in joy for the ass fucking of their lives.

"Professor, I don't thin- AHHHHH!" Ginny screamed as she felt the tip of Dumbledore's bulbous cock enter her extremely tight ass. It felt like her whole ass was going to rip open as Dumbledore grabbed her by the hips and ever so slowly inched his hard cock into her tight teenage ass. He reached under her and started massaging her wet pussy to help her take her mind off the fact that his huge cock was now two inches into her ass. "Holy fuck!" She groaned as Dumbledore slowly pulled out, rub his cock with Ginny's pussy juices and slowly inched it back in until he was a full four inches deep.

"Nice and easy Miss Beazleby! I've done this many times," He grunted massaging her wet snatch again and routinely lubricating his nine inch cock to help the painful process. After several minutes of this, he finally managed to go balls deep in the young slut's ass. "Mmm fuck that feels good, doesn't it Miss Beazleby?" He asked, sliding his cock back out and in fully, increasing his pace slightly.

"Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck! It... it... feels so fucking good Professor! Fuck me harder!" Ginny moaned in excitement as she reached down to her pussy and started rubbing it, feeling the massive impending orgasm. "Fuck yes!" She moaned seconds later, cumming hard as Dumbledore really started to pound into her ass, shaking the desk with each thrust.

"Let's get more comfortable Miss Beazleby," Dumbledore told her, pulling his cock out of her ass and quickly slamming it into her wet pussy once to lubricate it sufficiently. Ginny was in a daze as Dumbledore pulled her off the desk and laid down on it himself, having Ginny climb over him in a reverse cowgirl position, so he could watch her ass bounce up and down on his cock as he fucked her. She slowly position herself over his nine inch hard cock and inched her ass down on it as slow as she could, fitting his entire cock inside her and reveling in the sensation. "Say cheese Miss Beazleby!" Dumbledore told the young ginger as a flash from a secret camera in front of them went off and captured the moving image for Dumbledore's massive personal collection of students that he'd fucked in the ass.

"Cheese!" Ginny said dumbly as the flash caught her by surprise, right as Dumbledore grabbed her by the hips and started bouncing her up and down on his hard cock. Ginny's mind was too blown from having her tight ass repeatedly fucked by Dumbledore's massive cock to even care. Before long, she could feel a second orgasm coming. She started rubbing her pussy furiously as it began to build and moaned like a whore as her tight pussy exploded again, showering Dumbledore's cock and balls. There was a flash from the camera at the exact moment Ginny came and seconds later Dumbledore started to pant in anticipation as well. The sensation of her cumming all over his balls had set him off.

"Off and on your knees Miss Beazleby. And look at the camera," he told her, as she hopped off his cock and got onto her knees in front of the desk. She looked forward at the hidden camera as Dumbledore spryly hopped off his back and stood next to Ginny, stroking his cock with an obvious need to cum very soon. Every muscle in his body had tensed up as he prepared to dump a massive load of cum all over Ginny's pretty rosy cheeks. "Unggghhhhhhh! Fuck it's a big one!" He shouted as his cock erupted, sending out stream after stream of his hot sticky cum all over Ginny's smiling face. Seven big streams coated her face as she gloried in the sensation of having her tight teenage ass well and truly fucked.

"I think I like getting into trouble!" Ginny moaned before licking Dumbledore's cock clean.

"I get repeat offenders almost every day Miss Beazleby," he told her as he enjoyed the sensation of the young slut licking him clean. "I hope to see your tight ass in regularly!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of Hogwarts**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Lily Evans had a plan. She was going to pay back whoever it was that knocked her and team up. She was only a few days away from giving birth due to an accelerated pregnancy spell and she really wanted to pay someone back before she went through the trauma of delivery. She couldn't lie and say that having her pussy pumped and filled with hot cum by the imposter wasn't enjoyable, but the fact that they used polyjuice potion and violated them like that was unforgiveable. She needed intelligence before she took any actions, and the best way she knew how to accomplish that, was by using her tight teenage pussy. She obviously suspected Slytherin of perpetrating the offence and she knew exactly whom she needed to pump information from to find out. All it would take would be to let herself get pumped by his cock first.

"Luna, I think I'm going to need your help getting payback on those fuckers who got us pregnant," she told Luna as the five girls walked towards the Gryffindor common room. Ginny was currently having her ass pounded by the dirty old Headmaster, so Lily would need to use another weapon at her disposal. "You might need to have your pussy fucked again, but it'll be more than worth it!"

"Having a cock pounding in me is always worth it Lily! Especially when it produces all those Humpback Fuckerflies I love so much," Luna spouted nonsensically back at her.

"Okay... Everyone else go back to the common room and act normal. No one can know you're pregnant!" She told the other girls as they got to the seventh floor. "Even you Chi. I know that Peter wasn't in on the plan with the imposters, but you can't tell him he knocked you up," she told the little Asian slut as they parted. "Hike that skirt up and you might as well take off your panties. We won't need them for what we need to do," Lily told Luna, pulling up her own skirt and taking off her tiny white and red thong. Her entire pussy and thin red landing strip were now easily visible. She also unbuttoned her shirt so she was showing as much cleavage as possible.

"I don't have any panties on Lily," Luna told her brightly, hiking up her skirt to show off a small tuft of blond pubic hair and a ridiculously tight teenage pussy. Luna undid a button on her shirt before walking over to a water fountain and getting it wet as well to better show off her rosy little nipples and perky breasts. "I wouldn't want to interfere with any of the Nymph Fairies trying to fly into my pussy!"

"You're a very unique spirit Luna," Lily told her, laughing at her lunacy but also taking a good long look at her hot body, perky tits, and amazing ass. "We're going down to the Great Hall to find Severus Snape and that new kid Harry Cotter. You don't mind if we interrogate them with our pussies do you? I've always found it the best way to pump a boy for information.

"As long as I get to fuck Harry. I've always wanted to have his cock in me!" Luna replied, looking excited at the prospect.

"I can handle Sev. He can't resist my tight pussy and before long he'll be telling us everything we want to know."

Lily and Luna proceeded down the Great Hall, only to find that both Harry and Severus were eating a hasty lunch with the handsome Regulus Black and the other new Slytherin, Draco Miller. Lily decided to spy on the four of them and see if she could find out if they had a hand in fucking them. "Let's eavesdrop on those four and see what we can find out," she told Luna, taking a seat at the Slytherin table a little down from the four boys.

"I heard the entire Gryffindor Suck-Off team is pregnant," Regulus told the other three. "Madam Pomfrey told me while I was balls deep in her tight ass a few minutes ago. Apparently, the six girls had just left when came in for my weekly check-up."

"Serves the sluts right," Draco said guffawing. "Where's Hermione Harry? I'm sure she'd like to know that her competition has a few buns in their ovens."

"She's taking a nap. Apparently being a slut really takes it out of you," Harry told him. He had actually told her to rest up for tonight since he intended to fuck her tight virgin pussy all night long.

"Lily and Luna are spying on us by the way," Draco whispered to the three boys so that Lily nor Luna could hear him. "Probably trying to find out if we were the ones who fucked them."

"What should we do?"Regulus asked, quickly glancing down the table to see both Lily and Luna listening in on their conversation.

"Just follow my lead," Malfoy told them, before raising his voice again. "Lets go and figure out what we can do to sabotage Gryffindor House even more guys."

"Come on Luna, let's follow them and catch them in their scheming!" Lily told Luna, getting up to follow the four boys towards the dungeons. She may not even have to seduce and fuck Severus if she could catch them talking about what they've done. As she stood up, a seventh year Slytherin reached over and gave her ass a good cuff and squeeze, winking at her and her tight pussy that could be seen below her skirt. Lily and Luna left the Great Hall and followed the four Slytherins down the stairs and towards a door, which Lily knew did not lead to the Slytherin common room. The four boys opened the door and walked inside, leaving the door slightly ajar. Lily crept to the door to peek in and see what they were up to. Before she could even get a glimpse, two sets of hands pulled her and Luna into the classroom, tossing them roughly to the stone floor, tearing off both her and Luna's skirt and shirts in the process.

"Did you sluts think you could catch us planning something against Gryffindor?" Malfoy asked them, as he started disrobing, along with the other three boys, including Harry. Harry had left Hufflepuff's bracelet safely tucked away in his trunk, and was already rock hard thinking about what he was going to do to his future mother and Luna's tight ass.

"We were just chasing Hornytailed Hookbats and they flew into this room," Luna said confidently, as she watched in fascination as all four boys pulled off the last of their clothes to reveal four fully hard and erect cocks. "Luckily they attached themselves to your big cocks so the search is over."

"Ya boys, how about we make a deal?" Lily asked them, seeing an opportunity in their arousal and the fact that she was going to get fucked either way. "We let you gangbang us, and you answer one single question for us."

"How about you get on your knees and start sucking us off Mudblood slut, and we'll think about it," Severus told her, stepping up to her and shoving his hard cock towards her face. Luna already had Harry's cock in hand and Regulus's down her throat.

"Fuck it!" Lily relented, opening her mouth to start sucking off Severus, while using her hand to stroke Draco's big hard cock. Lily figured if she sucked them off with all her skill, and let them pound her pussy raw, she'd get them to give up the information she wanted.

"Hey Harry, look at this slut work on my cock! Fuckkk!" Malfoy moaned, clearly finding it hilarious that Harry's mother was sucking his cock.

"Fuck off Draco, I could care less who fucks that slut, as long as I get my turn," Harry told him as Luna worked on both his and Regulus's cocks. With that, the orgy really started. Luna and Lily sucked off the four boys for a solid ten minutes, switching between them a couple of times before all four boys were close to cumming.

"Enough of this!" Draco groaned. "I want to fuck that tight pussy of yours!"

"Come and get it!" Lily told him, now horny as fuck and ready to have her wet pussy fucked by multiple cocks. Draco obviously had dibs on her tight snatch first, even though Severus looked like he wanted the honour. "Don't worry Sev, you'll get your chance to feel my pussy squeeze that big hard cock of yours," she told him, winking at him as she straddled Draco and started riding him like a cowgirl.

"Me too me too!" Luna shouted in excitment, pushing Harry to the ground and climbing on top of him. As she inserted the tip of his cock into her wet pussy, she leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I hope you can fuck me as hard as you fucked your Mom and Ginny the other day."

"How do you kn- ungh," he groaned in shock as she took in his entire shaft and started bouncing up and down on his cock. Her small teenage breasts and perky little nipples bounced with every thrust. Luna was even tighter than Ginny and Lily had been, her pussy squeezing his cock with every thrust. Even while riding Harry like a pro, she was able to continue to suck off Regulus with outstanding skill. Harry managed to look over at Lily, who was in the exact same position with Malfoy and Snape. Malfoy looked like he was in the perfect moment as Lily road him fast and hard.

"Fuck let's switch Cotter! I want some of that pussy too before I explode!" Regulus groaned, wanting to fuck Luna before cumming.

"Ya Draco, time to let me fuck this Mudblood as well," Snape told Malfoy, as they all switched positions and the girls started riding Snape and Regulus. As Lily bounced up and down on Snape's cock, a devilish idea took hold of Malfoy.

"How about we see if you can take a second cock too Mudblood," Malfoy said, walking around behind Lily, who was still bouncing up and down.

"What? NO FUCKING WAY!" She yelled at Malfoy as Snape grabbed her by the back and pulled her down so her tits were up against his chest and her ass was sticking up in the air. Snape's full cock was buried in her pussy as Malfoy crouched down and put the tip of his cock at the entrance of Lily's tightest hole. "Don't you fucking dare put that cock in my as- ahhhhh fuckkkkkkk!" She yelped as she felt Malfoy's cock press down and enter into her tight ass hole.

"Holy fuck this is tighter than fuck!" He groaned, grabbing her by the hips as Lily struggled to break free of Snape's grasp and the double fucking she was about to get. Lily had taken cocks in both her pussy and ass before, but she had never been double penetrated before, and judging by how tight a fit it was, she wasn't sure she could.

"How about you Luna? You want a second cock inside you?" Harry asked Luna, looking down at her fine teenage ass.

Luna leaned down to press her firm teenage tits against Regulus's chest, showing off her tiny little ass hole for Harry. "I was wondering when the Anal Biskwicks would get you to ask me that question! I wanna feel both those cocks pounding into me boys!" She told them as Harry stepped up behind her and got ready to fuck the first ass of his life.

"Holy fuck this is so tight!" Harry moaned as the tip of his cock pressed up against her asshole. "FUCKKK!" He shouted pushing the head in, before slowly working his cock in and out, deeper and deeper as Regulus resumed fucking her pussy.

"Fuck I love having two cocks in me!" Luna squealed as both boys stsrted really pumping into after a couple of minutes.

"Holy fuck me harder you pussies!" Lily moaned as both Snape and Malfoy plowed into her at an insane pace. After her initial reluctance of being double fucked like a common whore, Lily was really starting to like the feeling of two cocks pumping in and out of her ass and pussy. "Fuckkkk yes!" She moaned a few seconds later as she came hard, her pussy spasming, covering Snape's cock with her juices.

"I'm about to cum baby!" Grunted Malfoy, the tightness of her ass too much to take any longer.

"Me too!" Snape chimed in, his cock covered in Lily's cum.

"Fucking fill me up boys!" She moaned, not caring about having her pussy and ass filled on account of her already being pregnant.

"Fuck fill me up too boys!" Luna moaned in agreement, having just cum as well. It all happened like a chain reaction after that. Snape grunted first, pulling Lily's hips down as he slammed his cock upward and unloaded several hot streams of his sticky cum directly into her already impregnated womb. Malfoy was quick to follow, slamming his entire cock into her ass as well and filling it up with his hot cum. Harry followed suit in Luna's ass, pumping his seed as deep into her ass as possible. Regulus pumped in and out of Luna's pussy a couple more times before tensing up and firing off over five streams of his potent cum directly into Luna's tight teenage pussy.

"Best fuck ever!" Lily moaned, with both Snape and Malfoy's cocks slowly deflating inside her. Their cum running out of her over overstuffed holes.

"Glad you liked it slut, because there are going to be a lot more of them," Draco told her as the door to the room opened to reveal a line-up of Slytherin House boys looking extremely eager. "Because you and this blonde slut over here are Slytherin House's new fuck toys!" He told both Lily and Luna as the four boys pulled their cocks out of them, picking up the girls clothing and wands. Snape quickly conjured some chains, as well as a leg cuff for each girl, binding them to an iron post in the wall. Harry looked a littled conflicted, but he had more important pussy to fuck, and his mind was already on Hermione's virgin snatch. "We know all about the accelerated pregnancy spell whore. Regulus toldnus on the way here. You'll be free to go as soon as you let every boy in Slytherin fuck each and every one of your holes. That's the only way those chains will unlock. Enjoy sluts," Malfoy told them with a smirk as he, Harry, Snape, and Regulus dressed and left the room to an onrush of horny teen boys.

"Fuck me! This is going to take a while," Lily sighed as a burly seventh year pulled out his ten inch cock and placed it at the entrance of her cum filled ass.

"Looks like we're going to have a really great day!" Luna said excitedly, as a first year boy pushed his four inch cock into her pussy and started pumping away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of Hogwarts**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Hermione was having the strangest dream of her adult life. She was twelve years old and back in her first year. She was stuck in the bathroom with a great stinking troll on Halloween. The brute had torn off all her clothes and had her on her knees, sucking his bulbous and warty foot long cock. Before Harry and Ron could save her, the troll had lifted her up and impaled her tight pre-teen pussy on that massive cock, pounding up into her tight little cunny as hard and fast as he could, blowing his entire troll sized load inside her.

She swore she could feel the troll cum being pumped inside her as her dream shifted to her second year as she looked on helplessly and unable to move while petrified. A succession of boys and professors came to her bedside, fondling her budding teenage breasts, fingering her tight pussy and her ass, and sticking their cock in her petrified hand or open mouth to jack themselves off in. She vividly remembered Ron, Harry, Seamus, Neville, Professor Flitwick, Professor Snape, and even Filch doing this on multiple occassions, blowing their load of hot cum on her helpless face and in her mouth.

Before she could make sense of the unreal dream, another one began. This one involved her bent over a bed in the shrieking shack, her clothes torn off her body, as Sirius Black in human form slammed his hard cock down into her tight ass for several minutes until he blew his hot load inside her. All this happening while Harry sat unconscious a few feet away.

Next Hermione dreamed of Professor Karkaroff and Victor Krum double teaming her in one of the cabins aboard the Durmstrang ship after she had come to see Victor. Karkaroff was on his back with Hermione in a reverse cowgirl position and his cock pumping in and out of her tight teenage ass, while Victor hovered over her, slamming his cock down into her wet pussy, both of them blowing their loads deep inside her at nearly the same moment.

The last dream involved her in a circle of masked death eaters, on her knees completely naked, blowing and stroking over ten cocks at once, taking load after load of their hot cum all over her face and tight body. The last load came from a death eater who removed his mask to reveal himself to be Lucius Malfoy. He grunted blowing his load all over Hermione's pretty face.

With that, Hermione woke and bolted upright in a sitting position. It was the middle of the night, and everyone but her was sleeping soundly. Hermione looked around at some of the beds in her dormitory. She could make out that several of them were in fact empty. No doubt they were still out getting drunk or getting fucked. Hermione instantly remembered her orders from Harry and realized why she had awoken so abruptly. She had set an alarm charm on herself before she went to sleep so that she'd immediately awake at midnight, just as Harry had told her. She couldn't understand why she was so inclined to follow everything Harry had told her lately, but whatever the reason, she knew that Harry planned to fuck her virgin pussy tonight and Hermione was looking forward to having Harry's hard cock pounding into her.

Harry had taken a quick nap to recover from his afternoon of fucking Luna's pussy and ass. After blowing his load deep in her ass, the day's events had definitely caught up with him and a nap was in order to get himself ready for the night he had planned with Hermione. He figured Lily and Luna were still being fucked in both their pussies and asses at that moment, as the enchanted chains binding them would only break once they had let every Slytherin boy fuck both their pussies and asses. Technically he still had to fuck his mother's pussy and ass before she'd be let go, but that could wait until the next day. What he really wanted was to see how tight Hermione's virgin pussy was. Harry walked over to his trunk, unlocked it, and retrieved Hufflepuff's bracelet. He had a suspicion that Malfoy would stop at nothing to find another magical object to complete his mission, and keeping it on his person would be the safest course. As long as it didn't touch his skin, his increased sexual libido would remain unaffected. He put the bracelet in his pocket and made his way down to the common room where he would meet Hermione.

Hermione took off all her clothes like Harry had told her too. Her nipples were hard, both because of the cold and because she was turned on at the thought of walking around completely naked. She snuck out of the dormitory and down to the common room to see Harry sitting on a plush green leather couch in front of a roaring and blissfully warm fire.

Harry looked over at Hermione as she came down the stairs completely naked. Her perfect firm teenage breasts bouncing with each step. Her tiny rosy pink nipples hard and just asking to be squeezed. Her tone stomach, long shapely legs, and incredibly juicy but tight teen ass all but flooring Harry as he took in the sight of her. His hard cock nearly exploded at the sight of Hermione's perfectly groomed thin landing strip just above the tightest pussy he had ever seen in his life.

"Like what you see Harry?" Hermione asked him with a smirk as she stood in front of the fire, basking in its glow. She turned around and bent over so he could get a better look at her perfect heart shaped ass and her tight little teenage pussy.

"Fuck Hermione! The only way you would look better is with my cock buried in that tight pussy!" Harry replied, stroking his cock as he removed his pants. "Why don't you come over here and see how this cock looks in your pretty mouth."

"Harry Potter! You're such a charmer!" Hermione said with a devilish grin as she walked over to the couch and kneeled down in front of Harry. He was already rock hard but Hermione really wanted to taste his cock before she started bouncing on it. Hermione didn't even warm up to it, she took his entire seven inches in one deep throat, holding it there for a few seconds to show Harry how deep she could take a cock down her throat.

"Fuck Hermione! You were made to suck cock!" Harry exclaimed, nearly cumming then and there at the sensation of his cock all the way down her throat.

"I think I was made to suck and fuck cock actually!" Hermione told him, licking the tip of his cock as she fondled his balls.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Harry said, overcome with the excitement of finally getting to fuck Hermione Granger. Hermione got on her back and spread her legs wide open to show how tight and wet her pussy was. "Holy fuck! I can't wait until I'm balls deep in you baby!" He groaned as he pulled off his cloak. Everything went wrong at that moment. Hufflepuff's bracelet somehow flew out of his cloak pocket and landed directly on Hermione's stomach. She blinked in surprise as the bracelet's magical power took hold.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HARRY?" She shouted, taking in his naked body, hard cock, and the fact that she was on her back with her legs wide open and her tight teenage pussy dripping wet ready to get fucked. Harry had already placed the tip of his cock at the entrance of her pussy before she was able to get control of the situation. "Whoa! No fucking way you're sticking that in me!" She shouted, pushing off of Harry and standing up looking aghast.

"Fuck Hermione! Give me that bracelet back!" Harry shouted reaching for the bracelet in Hermione's hand. Hermione deftly dodged him and started for the stairs. "Fuck!" Harry shouted, reaching for his cloak to retrieve his wand. Before he could find it Hermione had reached the top of the stairs and disappeared into the girls' dormitory. "Fuck fuck fuck!" Harry berated himself. He had been so close to fucking that sweet pussy. The bracelet must have nullified the potion Hermione had in her system, as well as the adverse sexual affects this time period was having on everyone's sexual inhibitions. Harry put his clothes back on and made his way to the room where Lily and Luna were currently being gangbanged. "At least I can still fuck my Mom."

"What the fuck have I been doing!" Hermione mumbled to herself, as she clutched the Hufflepuff bracelet in her hand, dressing quickly and sitting on her bed thinking over what she had done since arriving back in time. "Holy fuck I was a slut," Hermione groaned to herself, thinking about all the blowjobs she had given and letting Malfoy stick the head of his cock in her pussy to fill her up with his hot cum. Her pussy actually got a little wet thinking about the sensation of his warm cum filling her. The bracelet was obviously blocking the potion and magical sexual vibes being put out across the school, but Hermione still had sexual urges of her own that she usually kept in check. She just had to keep the bracelet on her at all times to keep herself straight.

While Hermione thought over all that she done since arriving back in time, Harry was already balls deep in Lily's tight snatch. She was basically comatose while she bounced on his cock. I third year student was behind her, pumping his five inch cock into her ass with all the fury he could muster. Harry looked over to see Luna still full of energy and giving every boy she fucked as much enthusiasm as ever. Both girls had received over a hundred loads of hot sticky cum, either in their pussy and ass, or all over their faces and bodies. Harry had needed to use the scourgify spell on Lily before he started pummeling her ass. After blowing his load inside her, he switched to her pussy, which he had tightened again with another spell. Her pussy was gripping his cock as it spasmed in orgasm. Lily moaned to herself as she enjoyed the sensation once again, before both the boy pumping her ass and Harry grunted in unison, filling her up with two adult sized loads of hot cum.

"Fuck! I needed that slut!" Harry groaned, pulling his cock out of her cum filled pussy before two more boys took over gangbanging her. He drank a replenishment potion and walked over to Luna to have a second go at her pussy.

"Nearly halfway there Luna! I hope you don't mind me fucking your tight pussy again?" Harry asked her as she rode reverse cowgirl with Snape's cock slamming into her ass.

"Of course not Harry! Have you seen all the Sperm Fairies about? They seemed to be very attracted to my pussy and ass!" She replied with a smile as Harry put the tip of his cock into her re-tightened pussy.

"Well there's going to be a bunch more in a few more minutes Luna," Harry told her with a smile, going balls deep with his first thrust, happy to be fucking such a hot teen witch, but still angry that he missed his opportunity to fuck Hermione. Harry contemplated what he could do to remedy that as he ploughed Luna like a whore, making each thrust harder and deeper imagining how sweet it would be to do the same to Hermione, and knowing that it would be just a matter of time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of Hogwarts**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

The first Hogwarts Suck-Off League match of the year was soon approaching. The Gryffindor girls had delivered their babies a week after Madam Pomfrey had cast the accelerated pregnancy spell on them. Ginny and Lily's boys both looked a lot like James, and Luna's girl had the same features of Draco. The babies were placed in the overflowing school nursery and training for their first match had gotten serious. Lily and Luna had spent three days before the pregnancy locked up in the dungeons having their pussies and asses repeatedly fucked for hours on end, but they had finally fucked every boy in Slytherin and were free to get on with their lives. Lily was still livid about the experience but Luna was her regular cheerful self as they had over twenty Gryffindor boys line up in the common room for their practice.

Ron, Sirius, Lupin, James, and Peter were in attendance, as well as another 20 or so boys looking eager for practice to start. Each girl would have to finish the gauntlet, as they called it, to build up endurance and sucking power. Lily had the House record, but Luna and Ginny were definitely contending to break it this year. The girls lined up completely naked, Lily being first, followed by Ginny, Luna, Mary, Chi Ming, and the back-up, Alyssa Spinnet.

"Let's begin!" Lily shouted above the talking boys, starting a stop watch with her wand, then dropping to her knees to give Ron his first blowjob of the day. His eight inches were devoured by Lily, her tongue moving deftly over the length of his shaft. She fondled his balls and squeezed his ass as she deep throated him for less than a minute before he tensed. Ron grunted in release and blew his load down Lily's throat. Lily licked his cock clean, gave him a wink and moved to Sirius.

"Ready for a big cock Ginny?" Ron told his little sister as he downed a vial of replenishment potion and watched as she dropped to her knees, and gave his soft cock a squeeze. He hardened immediately and Ginny was already working on it in seconds. He blew his load all over her face before Lily had finished with Sirius.

"How's that for ready Ronny?" She asked him, licking him clean with his cum dripping from her freckled cheeks.

"Fuck me I love this school!" Ron groaned as Luna kneeled in front of him. The practice was over in less than an hour. Every girl having gotten through the course at a respectable speed. Every single one of them covered in hot sticky cum before using the scourgify spell to clean themselves up.

"Well ladies, I have no doubt that we'll cream Hufflepuff tomorrow, just like these boys throughly creamed us!" Lily said in a sexy voice, winking at Ron in the process.

The Slytherin team practice was nowhere near as efficient. Hermione refused to take part in the league any further and had locked herself in the girls dormitory. There was no way Hermione was going to take part in something so lurid, especially now that her mind was clear, thanks to Hufflepuff's bracelet.

"Miss Granger! Come out at once!" Professor Slughorn's voice boomed as he slammed on the dormitory door with his fist. "I shall knock this door down if need be!"

"I don't want to be on the team anymore Professor! I don't want to be a slut!" Hermione answered back defiantly.

"Being part of a team is all what going to Hogwarts is about. I'm not sure what's gotten into you, but I know that every witch that attends Hogwarts wants to be a slut deep down inside. It just so happens that you are the most desirable in the whole school. Why not revel in it and be the biggest slut you can be!" Slughorn replied, in a very sincere voice, clearly believing every word he was spouting.

Hermione wasn't sure what to think. Her fantasies of getting fucked over the last five years and all her experiences thus far at Hogwarts in 1976 were more to her liking than she would have thought possible, but a life time of being a square tight ass still overrode those thoughts. "No way Professor! You'll have to drag me out!"

"As you wish! Bombarda!" He shouted, casting a powerful spell which blew the door in with ease. Hermione was too stunned to move as Slughorn disarmed her and dragged her out of the room squeeling. "Time for you to learn some manners Miss Stranger," he said calmly as he dragged her by the hem of her cloak to the stairs, where over twenty boys and the rest of the girls Suck-Off team waited. Many of the boys and half the girls were snickering at Hermione as she was dragged, kicking and screaming down the stairs.

"Please Professor!" Hermione squealed as she thumped down the stairs.

"And I also see you're dressware is in violation of school policy again Miss Stranger," Slughorn said, eyeing Hermione's knee high skirt and loose fitting dress shirt. Hermione had altered her school uniform to something more comfortable and less revealing. Slughorn quickly tore off her skirt and dress shirt to reveal a pair of loose fitting granny panties and white bra. "Tut tut Miss Stranger! Those aren't standard issue Slytherin panties, and bras are definitely not allowed within school grounds."

"Please no! I just want to go home!" Hermione whined as she tried to cover up her flat stomach and slight cleavage to a chorus of laughter from the rest of Slytherin House.

"I believe we'll have to make an example of you Miss Stranger," Slughorn told her, tearing off her granny panties and bra in short order to reveal Hermione's thin landing strip, tight teenage pussy, and perfect breasts. "You are gorgeous Miss Stranger, I will give you that. But disobedience must be punished," Slughorn told her, taking in her outstanding body and feeling his cock harden instantly.

"You can't do this to me!" Hermione yelled at him as he conjured a medieval looking wooden block used for captives. Slughorn bent her over and placed her hands and head through the holes in the wooden block. Her pussy and ass visible to all behind her, completely exposed. "Fuck fuck fuck! I hate this place!" She groaned as she listened to the catcalls and whistles from the boys behind her. Before she could shout out any further curses, she felt the stinging blow of a wooden paddle against her tender teenage ass. "AHHHHHH!"

"Ten strokes with the paddle should suffice for failing to attend practice, and another ten by hand for failing to meet proper uniform regulations," he told her with satisfaction. The paddle came swooshing in nine consecutive times, reddening Hermione's teenage ass almost to the point of bleeding. Hermione was in tears as Slughorn followed that up with ten more strokes with his hand. Less painful but still nearly unbearable.

"That should suffice for now. Although you still need to practice with your team, and I have a feeling you will need to remain restrained to do so," Slughorn told her, eyeing her red ass and tight little pussy. "Lads, feel free to begin with Miss Stranger, then move onto the rest of team. I will see what I can do to entice Miss Stranger to free her inner slut," Slughorn continued, kneeling down in front of Hermione's ass and running his tongue up her inner leg towards her pussy.

"Professor! I don't want to -" Hermione began as a cock was shoved roughly into her open mouth. The seventh year student held Hermione's head in his hands as he fucked her face without restraint for the better part of two minutes. Hermione could barely breathe until he pulled out and blasted five huge hot sticky loads of his cum all over her face. While this was happening, Slughorn's tongue was deftly exploring Hermione's increasingly wet teenage pussy. She couldn't help but enjoy the sensation as the next boy grabbed hold of her face and started face fucking her as well.

"Hmmm you definietly taste like a slut Miss Stranger, but I see that you're a virgin, and at your age that's nearly unheard of!" Slughorn commented, opening up her pussy to have a better look at it. "I could make a fair bit of gold selling a virgin pussy like this. Perhaps a few thousand Galleons for my retirement," Slughorn mused, considering his options of either selling Hermione's pussy or fucking it himself. Always the business man, Slughorn decided on the former, placing an impenetrable charm on her hymen until he could find a suitable buyer. He did continue to lick her tasty teenage pussy though, wanting to see if he could make her cum for him.

"Sell my pussy? Fuck that feels good -" Hermione said in shock as she realized she was going to be sold as a sex slave. The sensation of Slughorn's tongue on her pussy was almost enough to make her cum. Before she could finish her sentence though, the fifth boy slammed his cock down her throat. Hermione had already received four massive hot loads of cum all over her face, and her resistance was quickly disappearing along with her dignity.

"My turn Hermione!" Malfoy said laughing while he stepped up to her face after the last boy had blown his load down her throat, nearly causing her to vomit. "I actually like it when you put up a fight," he told her with a grin as he pushed his cock into her mouth, grabbing her head in the process and fucking her face harder than anyone had thus far.

"Urgh, urgh, urgh! Hermione choked out as she was used as Malfoy's personal fuck toy. "Ungggggh!" She moaned seconds later, clamping her lips down on his cock as she finally succumbed to Slughorn's pussy licking. Her pussy exploded in orgasm, spasming, as her cum coated Slughorn's tongue and mouth.

"Hahahaha! Unghhh!" Malfoy laughed then grunted, enjoying the sight of her cumming as his own orgasm hit him. He pulled his cock out of her mouth just in time to spray his hot cum onto her face and into her hair. He grabbed her thick curls and cleaned his cock off before moving on, laughing to himself in the process.

"Well Miss Stranger. It seems you throughly enjoyed that!" Slughorn commented, standing up and licking his lips. "Though I daresay you could do with a bit more humbling," he told her, unclasping his belt and dropping his pants to reveal his fat seven inch cock.

"But I thought you said you were going to sell my pussy?" Hermione asked in terror as the next boy got ready to fuck her face.

"Oh I plan to keep you a virgin until I receive a high enough bid, but I never said anything about that sweet tight ass of yours. For all I know, you've been taking it up the ass for years," Slughorn said with an obvious hunger showing on his face as he placed the head of his cock against her ridicously tight ass hole.

"No please! I've never taken it up the ass, I swea-" Hermione spouted before the next Slytherin boy shoved his cock in her mouth, using her mouth like a pussy as he fucked it without mercy.

"I know a good spell to re-tighten your ass after I'm done with it Miss Stranger,"Slughorn told her, dipping his cock into her pussy just slightly to get it wet. He put it back up against her ass hole and pushed as hard as he could. Her ass was incredibly tight. So tight in fact that Slughorn felt like his cock might break before he made it into her tight teenage ass. Taking both her ass cheeks in his hands, he spread her as wide as he could, pushing with all his might as he did. Slughorn groaned in pain as the head of his cock finally broke into her tightest hole.

"Umpffffffffff!" Hermione mumbled while having her face continually fucked. The pain from having the tip of Slughorn's cock in her ass nearly making her pass out in the process. The pain only increased as he pushed in a little deeper before pulling out. Hermione thought that it was over and her promised ass fucking might be averted. That wasn't nearly the case, as Slughorn re-entered her again even deeper, causing her to scream out in muffled pain even further.

"Arrghh! You are truly a tight ass Miss Stranger," Slughorn told her in some discomfort as he slowly moved his cock in and out of her tight teenage ass, until after a few minutes he finally went balls deep. "That feels good like that, doesn't it?" he asked her, remaining completely inside her ass.

"Fuck Professor! It hurts!" She groaned as the next boy pasted her face with a load of cum. She was nearing the last boy in the line-up. She wasn't surprised to see Harry grinning down at her, with his seven inches fully hard.

"You should have just let me fuck you last night slut!" He told her, positioning his cock in front of her cum covered face. "Now where is that bracelet? In your hand I see," he noticed, not moving to pry it out of her hand. "I'll let you keep it I guess and just buy your pussy from Slughorn later. I wouldn't want you to enjoy the ass fucking you're about to get anyway!"

"Fuck you Harry Po-" she started until he slammed his full seven inches into her mouth just as Slughorn started really pumping her ass from behind. Her ass bounced up and down as Slughorn pounded into her tight heart-shaped ass with no mercy at all. Hermione was actually starting to enjoy the sensation, when all of a sudden she felt her pussy start to spasm again and a familiar release came over her. That seemed only to spur on both Harry and Slughorn more as both of them spit-roasted her even harder until they simultaneously tensed up.

"Unghhhhhhh!" They both grunted, with Harry simply jamming his full cock down her throat and unleashing stream after stream of his hot cum down her throat, while Slughorn grabbed her ass cheeks tight and drove into her ass balls deep before erupting. Hermione could feel stream after stream filling up her tiny anus and leaking down her leg.

"Good show Miss Stranger!" Slughorn commented, out of breath and sweating profusely. He and Harry pulled their softening cocks out of Hermione with a grunt of release. Hermione was plastered with cum. Her hair a tangled mess of sticky cum, while her faced was literally caked with over twenty loads of the hot semen. She could feel Slughorn's hot cum deep in her ass and the sensation of it running down her leg. "Well who wants to try her ass next lads? She'll be trussed up until morning as punishment, so feel free to use her to your enjoyment!" Slughorn said cheerily, pulling his pants up and smacking her ass once more for good measure. Hermione only managed to mumble a few words before Malfoy had his fully hard cock, balls deep in her ass again.

"Guess you are a slut Hermione!" Harry told her, smacking her face with his softening cock before moving on to the next girl.


	17. Chapter 17

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of Hogwarts**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

Hermione Granger had learned a valuable lesson from Professor Horace Slughorn. Being a square tight ass at Hogwarts in 1976 was likely to end up in you getting face fucked and ass fucked for hours on end. Hermione had spent the most traumatic night of her young adult life having her face fucked by multiple boys several times throughout the night, and her tight virgin ass pounded time and again, first by Professor Slughorn, then by the rest of Slytherin House. She had been fucked without mercy by every boy in Slytherin multiple times before morning came. She was caked in there sticky dried cum, her ass full of their hot seed and she was thoroughly exhausted. Harry and Malfoy had fucked her up her tight teenage ass more than five times throughout the night and Hermione could still feel Harry's last hot load of cum dripping down her leg. That's when Slughorn finally decided to let Hermione free, but not before fucking her tight teenage ass one last time. After blowing his load all over Hermione's ass, he used the the scourgify spell to clean her up, a mending spell to repair her damaged anus, and unlocked her from the wooden block securing her head and hands.

"I hope you have learned your lesson Miss Stranger," Slughorn said severely as Hermione dropped to the ground in a heap, while Slughorn buttoned up his pants. "Your first Suck-Off League match is this afternoon against Ravenclaw. I expect you to be there and to help Slytherin win the title this year. Otherwise I will have to discipline you further."

"Never again Professor, please!" Hermione pleaded, knowing that another all night ass fucking orgy would likely kill her.

"Excellent to hear Miss Stranger. As for your tight virgin pussy, I will seek my contacts in the black market for its sale," Slughorn informed her, reaching down to slip his finger into her pussy in the process. "Just making sure that that impenetrable charm is firmly in place," he said satisfied that the impenetrable barrier on her hymen was doing its job.

Hermione just groaned in acceptance, as Slughorn pulled his finger out of her virgin pussy. Slughorn departed shortly after, leaving Hemione to stumble up to her bed and get some sleep before the match later that day. Although she didn't want to suck cock for sport, she knew it would be better than having her ass fucked repeatedly through the night. Before tumbling off to sleep, she fastened the bracelet to her arm and placed a permanent binding charm on its clasp, which only she could remove. "I'll never let myself be a whore again," she mumbled to herself before falling asleep.

The Gryffindor Suck-Off team was ready. Their match against the Hufflepuff team was going to be a rout thanks to the hardwork and leadership of Lily Evans. The teams eyed each other from across the Great Hall before the match was to begin. All the tables and chairs had been removed and bleachers had been put in place for all the fans. The five girls for each team had their team uniforms on and looked ready to suck some serious cock. The Gryffindor team uniform consisted of a short sheer red teddy, no bra, and the skimpiest golden g-string money could buy. The Hufflpuff team were wearing a ridiculously short blue and yellow plaid skirt, a bright yellow tube top and no panties whatsoever.

"Ok ladies, the only thing stiff about this competition is the cocks we'll be sucking today!" Lily said to cheering from both her team and fans. Lily knew that Hufflepuff only had one team member they had to watch out for. Their team captain Jade Chang was nearly as prolific of a cock sucker as Lily. That's why she'd be anchoring the team against the teen Asian sensation. Jade stood only five feet tall, but her slim body, ample and juicy ass and lips that just asked for a cock, drove the boys crazy. "You take the lead Ginny. You next Luna, then followed by Chi and Mary," Lily told her teammates, sizing up the competition. The boys that would be lending their cocks for the competition were chosen by random amongst the fifth, sixth, and seventh year boys. The ten boys were already stark naked and fully hard, standing in the middle of the hall, eager to have their cocks sucked by five beautiful witches.

"How the fuck did those four manage to get randomly picked to get blown by us?" Ginny asked in bewilderment, seeing Draco, Harry, Snape, and Regulus, standing there with a massive seventh year Slytherin that Ginny thought was named Warrington. He was probably was the father of Cassius Warrington from her time. He was sporting a massive ten inch cock that was making Ginny drool a little.

"I don't know, but they're up to something!" Lily replied, seething in remembrance of the multiple double fuckings she and Luna had received, courtesy of Slytherin House. "Let's just blow them and get this over with."

As the girls from both teams lined up to start the match, Ginny could see the Slytherin boys smirking and knew something was about to go wrong. Kneeling in front of her first boy, Snape, she could tell the girl competing against her was nervous.

"The rules are simple! The team with the fastest collective time wins the match, with additional points awarded for each heat. A total of ten points can be won, and the the total points throughout the year will determine the Suck-Off League champion!" Boomed Dumbledore's voice from his elevated chair. He gave a special wink to Ginny and her tight ass before raising his wand and sending fireworks into the air to start the first heat. Ginny got to work with skill that put her opponent to shame. Wrapping her tongue around Snape's hard cock, she quickly started deep throating the wizard, massaging his balls as she did so. It only took thirty seconds before Snape tensed up.

"Give it to me baby!" Ginny told Snape, flicking her tongue across the tip of his cock and getting ready to take her first facial.

"You asked for it, Unghhhhh!" He grunted, unleashing the most cum Ginny had ever seen in her life. A torrent of hot sticky cum shot out of his spasming cock and plastered Ginny for a full twenty seconds. Ginny nearly choked to death trying to weather the storm. Temporarily off balance, the Hufflepuff girl finished blowing her boy and was on to the next, having received a standard size load down her throat.

"What the fuck!" Ginny said in astonishment. She quickly realized why all the Slytherin boys were smiling. They had somehow increased the amount of cum they ejaculated and therefore hindered the speed of the Gryffindor team. She quickly found out that every single Slytherin had the same increased ejaculation. Malfoy came down her throat and she nearly gagged on the amount that filled her stomach. Regulus pasted her tits and body with so much cum she had to rip off her teddy. Harry blew his load into her ginger locks, making them a tangled mess. Warrington had the biggest load of all and decided to blow half his load down her throat and the rest on her freckled cheeks. By the time she finished, she was thoroughly covered in cum from head to toe. Amazingly, she managed to beat the Hufflepuff girl by a mere two seconds. "Holy fuck!" She moaned after finishing, collapsing to the ground as Luna got ready to start.

Luna was also able to pull off a slight victory as well, while Chi and Mary lost by a few seconds each. The size of loads they each received were so large, that mere speed wasn't enough. It was all up to Lily, who faced the stiffest competition. Amazing everyone, she worked her way through Snape, Malfoy, Regulus, and Harry faster than Jade could finish off her first four. Warrington was an entirely different story as Lily was able to get him to explode in less than thirty seconds but had trouble with his massive load. The heat only ended after the last boy stopped cumming. Warrington had evidently saved up his largest load for last and came so much down Lily's throat, it started coming out her mouth an nose. She clamped down her mouth and took the last bit, just as Jade started getting her last boy to cum. It was a record close finish, but Gryffindor pulled off the win, receving a total of eight points. The Slytherin attempt at sabotaging the Gryffindor teamed failed again, but did limit them to not getting the full ten points.

The second match of the afternoon was between Slytherin and Ravenclaw and was slated to be a much closer match. Hermione couldn't believe what she was wearing. Every fibre of her being told her to cover up and run. Like the rest of her team, she was wearing too thin pieces of ribbon for her team uniform. One ribbon wrapped around her perfect and firm teenage breasts, which barely covered her pink little nipples, and one ribbon tied around her waist and between her legs to act as a g-string, which also barely covered her tight little slit. A cheer for her and her Slytherin teammates sounded as they stepped out into the Great Hall. The Ravenclaw team was topless and wearing a fluffy white and blue skirt with a pair of white panties that had the words "I like it in the ass" written on their backsides. The Ravenclaw team was supposed to be the best they'd had in over a decade and Hermione could see why. They had twin Italian teens that were no older than third year, two extremely attractive seventh year brunettes, who looked very confident in their cock sucking skills, and the blonde team captain, a witch who looked very much like Luna. The ten boys were already lined up and were ready to have their cocks sucked, as Dumbledore explained the rules once again.

As the team captain, Hermione was expected to go last for Slytherin and hopefully anchor the team to victory. There was a lot of pressure on her to do well, but ever since she started wearing Hufflepuff's bracelet, her desire to do anything remotely sexual had been limited.

"Okay girls, it's time to show them what your team is made of!" Slughorn told them, giving them a pep talk. "Hermione, you'll have to go up against the Ravenclaw Captain. Pandora is the blonde goddess over there," he told Hermione, pointing out the witch who had to be somehow related to Luna.

"Fuck me!" Hermione groaned as her pretty thirteen year old teammate took the lead and started the first heat. It was only then that she realized that Ron was one of the boys she was going to have to blow. "Great! Now I have to suck him off too!" Hermione complained to herself, knowing that both Harry and Ron would hold it over her forever. Fireworks erupted as the girls started the first heat. Hermione was frankly shocked at how fast the little thirteen year old Slytherin was able to suck cock. She had swallowed four loads before the Ravenclaw seventh year had finished two boys. Ron was last in line and lasted almost a minute before pasting her face with six streams of his hot cum. Hermione's pussy tingled at the sight but she kept her composure thanks to the Hufflepuff bracelet. The rest of the Slytherin team was dismal. The next three girls lost by a wide margin and the Ravenclaw combined time was over two minutes less than Slytherin.

"You're up Miss Stranger. We need a miracle or your ass is on the line again," Slughorn told her, patting her perfect teenage ass as she stepped forward.

"Whoa you're hot!" The fourth year Hufflepuff student groaned as Hermione kneeled in front of him. Hermione sighed in disgust before Dumbledore set off more fireworks to start the last heat. Hermione reached out and grabbed the boy's five inch cock. She had just brushed her lips up against the head when his cock started to spasm and she was rewarded with a face full of hot cum. "Fuck unghhh!" He grunted immediately, spraying Hermione's hot face with four loads of his sticky cum. It was the quickest start ever recorded. Hermione was bewildered and shocked as his cum ran down her chin.

"Eww!" She moaned before quickly moving to the next boy. The tip of her tongue just managed to touch his cock before he blew his load down her throat. Hermione felt five ropes of hot cum fill her mouth as the boy grunted in relief. According to Suck-Off League rules, Hermione had to make an effort to swallow, so she took one for the team and swallowed the whole load, not entirely hating the flavour. The next boy came before she had even opened her mouth and blew his load all over her perfect tits. Hermione couldn't believe what was happening and neither could anyone else. Pandora wasn't even done her first boy as Hermione moved onto the four, a seventh year Gryffindor.

"No way I'm cumming that fast, I don't care how hot you are slu- UNGHHHHHH!" He grunted a second after Hermione flicked the tip of his cock with her tongue! She swallowed his load as well, almost enjoying it, before quickly moving on to Ron, who was beet red and barely able to control himself.

"Don't you dare cum on my face Ro-" Hermione started as she reached out to grab Ron's eight inches. He grunted in release as soon as his fingers touch his rock hard cock.

"Fuckkk Hermione UNNGHH!" He shouted blowing eight huge loads of his hot cum onto her face and into her hair. "Couldn't help it..." He moaned before collapsing. There was a roar of cheers as the fans went crazy about the fastest recorded Suck-Off League time in history. Hermione sat there stunned at the amount of cum plastering her face, and slightly proud of her achievement. Slughorn walked up to her, performed the scourgify spell on her and gave her a cloak, clapping her on the back enthusiastically. Apparently being a huge slut gained you respect, Hermione thought to herself as she watched Pandora suck cock at an inhumanley fast pace. She finished the heat over three minutes later, meaning Slytherin won with the shortest overall time and collected seven points.

The entire Slytherin House lifted Hermione above their heads and sang her praises all the way back to their common room where they celebrated the win. She was heralded as a legend that night, and Hermione was for once happy to be a Slytherin.


	18. Chapter 18

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of Hogwarts**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

Hermione Granger was the hero of Slytherin. A true legend of oral sex. She was the only reason Slytherin House had managed to scrape by with a win and seven points towards the championship title. Because of that, the students of Slytherin were throwing an after-party in her honour. Even Harry congratulated her on her victory, and for once didn't seem interested in her tight teenage pussy. After a few drinks and many pats on the back and ass, Hermione called it a night and dreamt about actually winning the Suck-Off League championship.

"Wake up Hermione!" Harry yelled up to her from the common room below, waking her from her slumber. She had over-slept and was already running late for her for her Care of Magical Creatures class. "Hagrid is subbing for Kettleburn today Hermione. I don't want to be late!"

"Hagrid!" Hermione said excitedly! She hadn't seen Hagrid since coming back in time and was desperate to talk to her old friend. "I bet he looks so young in 1976!" Hermione squealed in joy as she threw on her skimpy school uniform and left the the dorm to meet up with Harry. "Fuck I forgot panties!" Hermione uttered in shock as she bounced down the steps showing Harry her thin little landing strip and tight pussy.

"Fuckk me! Too late now Hermione, we got to go!" Harry said in a daze as he stared at her teenage pussy until she made it down the stairs.

"Fuck!" Hermiome groaned, cursing herself for letting something like that slip her mind. She had enough difficulty with the horny boys of Hogwarts without walking around without panties. "Let's go then."

The Care of Magical Creatures class was usually taught by an older professor, called Silvanus Kettleburn. During the previous class, one of the unicorns they had been studying had bitten off one of his fingers and he was still on the mend. Apparently Hagrid would be subbing for the class, which was a rarity, as the groundskeeper usually kept to himself in his shack, rarely speaking to students. Hermione and Harry made their way out onto the Hogwarts grounds, where of course to Hermione's dismay, it was extremely windy. Coupled with the fact that her skirt barely covered her pussy and ass as it was, she couldn't take a step without it flapping up to reveal her perfect juicy ass and teenage twat. Harry was hard as fuck the entire walk to Hagrid's cabin, where the class was to take place.

"What the fuck are you doing Harry?" Hermione shouted all of a sudden as she looked back at Harry to see what was holding him up. He was two steps behind her, pumping his hard seven inch cock as furiously as he could.

"Can't help it when I see your tight ass and pussy Hermione. Fuck! Unghhh! Harry groaned, firing off over five hot loads over Hermione's tight stomach and skirt.

"Ewww you creep!" Hermione shouted in protest as Harry's last load sprang upwards, caught by the wind, to splash against Hermione's cheek.

"Trick shot!" Harry laughed as he pulled up his pants, dodged a punch from Hermione and sprinted off to Hagrid's cabin.

"All right all right settle down now," came Hagrid's voice as Hermione finally made it to his shack. "Now we'll be splittin ye up in two groups. Boys over here and girls on over there," he told the gathered class of about twenty students, all of which were male except for Lily Evans. She could also see Ron, James, Sirius, Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew among the students. Hermione quickly joined the other three girls without Hagrid seeing her arrive late. Hagrid himself looked almost the same as always. He had a little less of a beard, and looked to be very fit. "Now the boys will be starting on the elixir we need ter make for the wee unicorn sicklings, while the young ladies will be harvesting the key ingredient."

"Hey Hermione! I see you opted to not wear panties you horny slut you!" Lily greeted her with a wink as Hagrid gave out the instructions to the boys.

"I just forgot them this morning, I swear!" Replied Hermione earnestly, looking at Lily's outfits. It was even sluttier than her own. Lily had obviously accepted the sexual atmosphere of Hogwarts of 1976 willingly. Hermione had even heard that she, along with a few other girls had been pregnant. Looking at her fine body, perky tits and tight little ass, Hermione doubted that the red headed teen slut was actually pregnant. "Do you know what Hagrid meant about harvesting the key ingredient?" Hermione asked, a little worried about what it was going to entail.

"I have no idea! I just hope it has something to do with Hagrid's foot long cock. I haven't had a cock that big for a while!" Lily replied, licking her lips in the process.

"Hagrid would never!" Hermione said in protest, hoping that her old friend wasn't as perverted as everyone else seemed to be.

"Ha! He usually likes them young but he'll still fuck the two of us given the chance!" Lily replied, running her hand down to Hermione's exposed snatch. "A little wet are we? Thinking about giant cock usually gets me hot too!" Lily told her, slipping a finger into Hermione's tight pussy.

"What the fu- mmmm" Hermione moaned, unable to stop Lily from fingering her tight pussy. She eventually managed to regain her composure and extract Lily's finger from her wet pussy.

"Ok ladies, you will have the most important and difficult job. You will need to harvest the cum from a giant for the elixir," he told them smirking as he did so. "Now since I have the only giant blood for hunnerds of miles, you'll harvest it from meself."

"Why don't you harvest it yourself Hagrid?" Hermione asked, shocked by Hagrid's audacity. The thought of Hagrid blowing his load all over her face was actually turning her on slightly, even with Hufflepuff's bracelet on.

"Well I would there, Hermione is it? But elixir requires the giant cum to be mixed with the cum of a human woman," Hagrid informed her, handing her a Care of Magical Creatures book to prove the truth of what he was saying.

"This is seriously fucked up Hagrid! You're not fucking my pussy!" She protested, reading over the page on curing baby unicorns from hoof rot.

"Well, one of you has to if you don't want those poor baby unicorns dying of hoof rot," he told them pulling off his clothes to reveal a muscular body, a full six pack and a horse sized cock.

"Holy fuck!" Hermione and Lily said together. Hermione stood there astonished at the sight of such a large cock as Lily dropped to her knees and starting licking Hagrid's shaft from base to tip.

"Ya that's it Lily! Aren't ye gonna help Hermione?" Hagrid moaned as Lily worked her particular brand of magic.

"It looks like Lily has everything in order," Hermione replied, trying her best not to stare at Hagrid's fit body and massive horse cock.

"You're missing out Hermione. Giant cock tastes the best!" Lily moaned as she started engulfing more and more of Hagrid's cock. She could only manage about eight inches of the thick cock before gagging. Hagrid's width and length made him impossible to deep throat completely.

"All right then Lily, let's see if you can still take giant cock in that tight little pussy of yours," Hagrid asked her as Lily pulled off her skirt and let Hagrid lift her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he positioned his massive cock at the entrance of her tight teenage twat.

"There is no way that's fitting in that tight hole Hagrid!" Hermione told him, examining Lily's incredibly tight pussy while Hagrid pushed the tip of his cock against her slit.

"Fuckkkkkkkk it's too big Hagrid!" Lily moaned as Hagrid tried to force his cock into her teenage pussy. "Lick my pussy Hermione! I need some lubrication here!"

"What? No way!" Hermione replied in protest, no matter how tasty her twat looked.

"It's the least you can do! I'm taking giant cock so you can sit back and watch. Lick my pussy!" She shouted back, eager to feel Hagrid inside her.

"Fuck! Fine!" Hermione relented, she crept up to the suspended Lily's tight pussy and stuck out her tongue to lick her tight cunt.

"Unghhh what the fuck!" Lily groaned as Hermione's tongue just barely touched her pussy. She showered Hermione in a huge orgasm. Her pussy juices squirting all over her face and in her mouth.

"Gahh!" Hermione shouted in surprise.

"How the fuck did you do th- Ahhhhh!" Lily started to ask before Hagrid saw his opportunity and rammed half his cock into Lily without permission or warning. Hermione stood there transfixed as Hagrid forced more and more of his foot long cock into Lily. She licked her lips as she did so, enjoying the taste of Lily's cum. "Fuck Hagrid! Are you bigger than before?" Lily asked in some discomfort as Hagrid managed to fit in nine inches before bottoming out inside Lily's little pussy.

"I think your pussy is tighter, if that's even possible Lily!" Hagrid grouned, sliding Lily up and down on his cock at an ever increasing speed. His hands easily fit around her waist as he used Lily like his own personal fuck doll.

"Holy fuck Hagrid! Unghhhhhh!" Lily groaned as her pussy exploded in orgasm again. The sensation of cumming twice in less than two minutes caused her to pass out due to over stimulation.

"Not again!" Hagrid groaned as Lily's body went limp. It didn't stop him from pumping his cock into her at an increased pace though. His cock was a blur as he pounded into her, lasting only a few minutes before tensing up and grunting in release. "Fuck UNGHH!" He shouted, slamming every inch he could into Lily before blowing a massive giant sized load deep inside Lily's unprotected womb. Stream after stream of his hot, extremely potent giant cum flooded in then out of her overstuffed pussy, surely impregnating the young witch.

"Hagrid! She could get pregnant!" Hermione shouted in surprise, feeling her pussy tingle at the sight of the unconscious Lily getting filled up to the brim with hot giant cum.

"Darn! Not enough of giant cum! The elixir will be ruined I guess. Unless..." Hagrid said out loud, hoping that Hermione would bite. In truth, Hagrid's massive load seeping out of Lily's tight pussy was more than enough for the elixir, but why fuck one tight teenage pussy when you can fuck two.

"What the fuck Hagrid! That looks like more than enough. Besides, Slughorn put an imprenetrable charm on my pussy! And I wouldn't let you fuck it anyways!" Hermione added, not quite sure if she was being completely truthful as Hagrid slowly dislodged his massive, still hard cock from Lily's cum filled twat.

"I guess you'll have to take it in the ass then Hermione. For the baby unicorns o' course," he told her, dropping Lily roughly to the ground and ripping off Hermione's clothes in one fluid motion.

"Hagrid! No!" Hermione protested in vain as Hagrid lifted her up, twirled her in the air and started licking her incredibly tight pussy without a second of hesitation. Hermione was upside down, staring at Hagrid's giant hard cock while she felt his long thick tongue probe her slightly moist slit. "Ahhh Hagrid no stop it... mmmm! No stop, I ummm, mmm fuck!" She moaned, unsure if she actually wanted him to stop. She had a sudden urge to lick Hagrid's massive cum covered cock, but fought it off. Hufflepuff's bracelet apparently was able to block the sexual vibe that was obviously affecting everyone else in 1976, but did nothing to block her own natural urges. The bracelet seemed to have other unnatural effects as well that Hermione had yet to figure out.

"You say no Hermione, but your wet pussy seems to say yes," Hagrid informed her as he tongue fucked her teenage pussy. It was wet as fuck before Hagrid flipped her around and put the tip of his massive cock at the entrance of her tight ass hole.

"There is no way you can fit that cock into my tight ass Hagrid!" She shouted in alarm, hoping that it was truth. Slughorn and all the Slytherin boys' cocks were one thing, but having a massive giant cock in her ass was something else. Hermione waited in terror as Hagrid held her up so she was facing away from him and slowly prodded her tiny ass with the tip of his cock. Hermione could see that a crowd of boys had shown up to watch the show. Most of them watched in anticipation as Harry and Ron pulled out their stiff cocks and were pumping them furiously at the naked and already cum splattered Lily.

"Arghhhh!" Hagrid groaned, using his giant strength, he was able to force the very tip of his cock past her sphincter. "Tightest hole I've ever been in Hermione!" He groaned, as Hermiome screamed in pain. The boys in the class were cheering Hagrid on as he worked in a full inch to Hermione's dismay. Harry was already on top of the unconscious Lily, pumping his cock into her tight ass as Ron fucked her mouth while this was going on.

"Hagrid! You're tearing me in half!" Hermione screamed as she felt like her ass was being ripped into two. Hagrid managed to fit in his second inch as she said this and Hermione was getting close to passing out. Hermione continued to protest her ass fucking in vain however, and before long, Hagrid had managed to fit half a foot of giant cock into her ass. "Fuck no Ahh!" Hermione whimpered as she came from the stimulation of having a massive cock pumping into her tight ass. Everyone cheered even louder as Hermione's pussy started to spasm and her pussy juices dripped down onto Hagrid's balls.

Meanwhile, Harry was panting loudly as he started filling Lily's ass full of his hot sticky cum while Ron grunted in release as he came down Lily's throat, all while she remained unconscious. James, Sirius, Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were up next and started filling every hole Lily had, pumping into her with wreckless abandon.

"Fuck that's hot!" Hermione moaned as she started to enjoy the ass fucking she was getting and the sight of her friends fucking and cumming in the unconscious Lily. This seemed to only spur on Hagrid to fuck Hermione's ass even deeper, somehow managing to fit almost his entire twelve inches into her tight ass!

"I can't believe you can take me entire cock in that tight ass of yours Hermione!" He moaned as he pulled her down by her hips even further to fit the final inch of his cock in her ass.

"Oh fuck Hagrid!" She groaned, cumming again as Hagrid went balls deep in her tight teenage ass, blowing his load at exactly the same time.

"Arghhhh! Take it!" Hagrid grunted, slamming her down so he was balls deep in her ass and cumming deep inside her in the process. He filled her up nearly as full as he had with Lily, pumping her tight ass so full, it started to leak out. Hermione proceeded to pass out due to the over stimulation.

She woke up hours later to Lily splashing cold water on her. "Looks the boys decided to have a go with us after Hagrid," she said looking at herself and Hermione. Both girls were covered in sticky cum. Hermione and Lily's hair were plastered with it and both girls had cum leaking out of their asses as well as Lily having a stream dripping out of her pussy. "I woke up to Remus and Peter fucking my pussy and ass while Harry and Ron had somehow managed to fit both of their cocks in your ass at the same time. They fucked you really hard before the rest of the boys had their turn with that fine ass of yours," Lily informed her with a smirk on her face.

"At least we saved the baby unicorns," Hermione mumbled before slowly getting dressed and making her way up to the castle with a sore ass, torn clothing and an ass full of giant cum.


	19. Chapter 19

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of Hogwarts**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

"Pregnant again you little slut!" Madam Pomfrey shouted at Lily as she performed the spell to examine Lily's health. Lily had gone in for a check up after giving birth to her first child. "At this rate you'll have more kids than me before Christmas!" Madam Pomfrey cursed, pulling her wand out of Lily's pussy after casting the spell to accelerate her new pregnancy.

"It wasn't my fault Madam Pomfrey! Honestly! It was to save baby unicorns," she replied, not feeling guilty in the least for fucking Hagrid's giant cock and having her pussy filled to the brim with his hot cum. She had knew that was pregnancy a possibility, but the feeling of that huge cock pumping its warm seed deep inside her womb was more than worth it. Oh and saving the unicorns from hoof rot was important too.

"Do you at least know who the father is this time?" Madam Pomfrey asked, acting all high and mighty, even though she had just popped out another kid from an unknown father a few days prior.

"The groundskeeper Hagrid," Lily admitted, smirking as she remembered him impaling her tight teenage pussy with his horse sized cock. "Though I did get fucked a number of times after I had passed out, so it could be one of twenty other boys."

"No it'll be Hagrid's," Madam Pomfrey told Lily confidently. "Giant cum is extremely potent. Popping this one out won't be a walk in the park Miss Evans," she told her, having personal experience, after giving birth to two of Hagrid's kids herself. "What about that other girl in the class? You sure she's not got Hagrid's bun in her oven as well?"

"I'm pretty sure Slughorn put an impenetrable charm on her hymen, and as far as I know, she just had her ass fucked," Lily replied, having seen a few boys double stuff her tight ass after waking up. "Apparently she took Hagrid's entire cock in her ass too. Quite the achievement in my books!" Lily said, truly impressed at the young witches ability to take cock.

"Well I don't doubt it. I had to use a couple healing spells to repair her asshole after the fucking she got," Madam Pomfrey admitted, also impressed that she could take Hagrid's massive cock in that tight ass of hers. "I guess I'll be seeing you in a week than Miss Evans," she told Lily, finishing her examination.

"I hope Hagrid doesn't mind me sticking his kid in the nursery and leaving him up for adoption. There's no way I'm getting tied down like that!" She told Madam Pomfrey without a sign of guilt on her face.

"Don't worry about it. The nursery is full to bursting, but there are always parents wanting to adopt," she admitted to Lily, before saying her goodbyes to the young witch. The nursery and adoption wing of the school had gotten so out of control that Headmaster Dumbledore had already begun constructing a second largery nursery wing.

"Thanks again Madam Pomfrey!" Lily said before leaving.

"About fucking time that skank left, or did you want to fuck the both of us at the same time Mr. Cotter?" Madam Pomfrey asked, knowing all to well, the kind of sexual attraction that little slut got.

"I've already had a piece of that pussy and ass, and I'll have it again I'm sure. But right now, I want to see you, and only you, riding my cock, slut!" Harry told Madam Pomfrey, confident that the horny school nurse was wet for his cock.

Lily made her way to back to the Gryffindor common room after her examination, trying not to focus on how painful it was going to be when she had to deliver a quarter giant baby in the next week. At least it would be done and over with a couple days before the Halloween celebrations. Hogwarts threw on the largest party of the year at Halloween, with every student attending, dancing, drinking, and fucking. Truly what Halloween was all about in the magical world. Lily was thinking about what she was going to wear to the Halloween event, hoping that she'd have an opportunity to fuck the new Gryffindor Ron, and how a new sexy outfit might ensure that. Just as she was thinking about how good it would be to feel his full eight inches plowing into her, she noticed movement around the corner, behind one of the several suits of armour lining the hallway.

"Hurry up Ronny! And don't you ever tell Harry or Mom and Dad about what we're doing!" Ginny said in a hurried whisper from wall behind a suit of armour, almost invisible to anyone walking by.

"Have you seen Dad yet? He's probably balls deep in some second year right now. Our secret is safe with me!" Ron replied, in haste as Lily heard the distinct sound of clothing falling to the ground. "I can't wait another day without my cock inside you Gin!"

"What the fuck is that about?" Lily said to herself as she flipped up her skirt and started fingering her pussy while she peeped through a hole in the armour and watched the two gingers start to go at it. It almost sounded like they were brother and sister, even though they had different last names. They did look a bit alike, and it was more than possible that their parents were divorced and they had chosen to live with separate parents. Either way, Lily found it extremely hot that the two siblings were fucking just behind a suit of armour. Ginny was already bent over touching her toes with Ron kneeling behind her, licking her tasty looking teenage snatch.

"Oh fuck Ronny! You make me so fucking wet!" Ginny moaned as Ron's tongue delved deeper in her tight pussy. His tongue moved up to her tight ass as well, separating her cheeks to lick her tiny little ass hole. "Fuck fuck fuck! Ahhhh!" She moaned as Ron fingered her pussy and tongue fucked her ass. Ginny came seconds later in a torrent of juices that covered Ron's face. Shuddering from her orgasm, Ginny turned around to make out with Ron, tasting her cum on his lips while she stroked his hard eight inches and got ready for the fucking her older brother was sure to give her.

"Fuck this is so hot! I need some cock so bad!" Lily moaned to herself, taking out her wand and jamming half of it in and out of her wet pussy, trying to imagine Ron's cock pounding into her.

"You want it in your pussy or that fine ass of yours Gin?" Ron asked her grabbing hold of Ginny's ample and juicy ass.

"You can take me any way you want me brother, just put it in me quickly! I need that cock!" She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and hoisting herself up so she could wrap her legs around his waist as well. Ron was quick to act, pulling Ginny's body tight to his, before guiding his cock up towards her extremely tight ass. "Everyone wants to fuck my ass!" Ginny sighed, smirking to herself as Ron's massive eight inch cock prodded at her tiny ass hole. She'd only taken it in the ass once from Dumbledore, but the sensation of having her tight ass fucked hard was one that Ginny had enjoyed immensely.

"Don't worry Gin, I fully intend to blow my load in that tight pussy of yours!" Ron replied, grimacing as the head of his cock pushed past Ginny's sphincter with a little difficulty. "Fuck this is even tighter than your pussy!"

"Well only one cock has been in my ass thus far so I hope it - arghh!" She groaned, as Ron slammed in half his cock. Both moaned out in pain and pleasure as more and more of Ron's hard cock slowly inched into her ass. Ginny just held on tight for dear life as Ron supported her entire body weight and slowly moved his cock in and out of her ass, deeper and harder by the second.

"Fuck these gingers are turning me on!" Lily moaned, grabbing the suit of armour's metal gauntlet and using the thick metal fingers as a substitute dildo. She put one of its fingers against her pussy and the other one at the entrance of her ass and eased it in and out, enjoying the sensation of being double stuffed again. Initially she avoided taking cock in her pussy and ass at the same time, but after experiencing it a few times, Lily wondered how she had ever lived without being double penentrated.

"It feels so right for your cock to be inside me!" Ginny moaned as Ron finally went balls deep in her ass, bouncing her up and down at an increasing speed, using his entire shaft as he fucked his baby sister. His balls were slapping against her ass as he plowed into her while Ginny's nails tore into his back and her legs gripped his waist like a vice so she could feel his cock pound into her as deep as possible.

"I'm almost there Gin, fuck!" Ron groaned, slamming his hips upwards at a faster pace, feeling his end approaching very quickly. "You want a load of Weasley cum in that tight pussy of yours?" He asked her. The thought of which was turning him on even more, and hastening his end at an accelerated rate.

"Ya pump that slut full of your cum Ronny!" Lily moaned as she finally came from the double finger fucking she was giving herself with the metal gauntlet from the suit of armour.

"Fuck yes Ronny! Fill your baby sister up with that hot sweet cum! I wanna feel you fill me up baby!" She moaned in his ear as he pulled his cock out of her ass before quickly guiding the tip to the entrance of her pussy and slamming his hips upwards and inwards. He went balls deep in his first thrust into Ginny's wet pussy, causing both of them to moan out in orgasm.

"Fuck UNGHHHH!" Ron grunted, slamming Ginny against the suit of armour and exploding inside her pussy. Her tight snatch clamped down on his cock and milked him dry as he pumped his cum deep inside Ginny's womb, filling her to the brim until his seed was leaking out and onto the floor. The suit of armour immediately began to tip over and the pair of them with it.

"Fuck me!" Lily shouted, diving out of the way as the suit of armour came crashing down. The crash was heard throughout the school as Lily landed roughly and looked over at Ron and Ginny still entangled, and apparently unconscious from the crash. Ron's cock was still fully buried in Ginny's pussy as Lily examined their naked bodies. Kneeling down, she quickly licked the excess cum still leaking from Ginny's pussy, flipped her skirt back down, and left the two ginger lovebirds unconscious in the middle of hallway.

Meanwhile, back in the hospital wing, Harry was eager to add another notch to his belt, and fuck the young and extremely horny, Madam Pomfrey.

"Ohhh fuck I'm wet as hell for that hard cock!" Madam Pomfey moaned, looking at Harry's naked form and his massive seven inch rock hard cock. Although a school nurse, Madam Pomfrey was young and still in her sexual prime. Any boy taking an interest in her big firm tits or big juicy ass would be cock deep in her before the day was out.

"Take your clothes off slut. I want to fuck those big tits of yours!" Harry said, taking in her large breasts and feeling an overwhelming urge to motorboat the fuck out of them. Madam Pomfrey stripped immediately, being so horny that she'd do anything Harry wanted so she could have his cock deep inside her. Madam Pomfrey got up onto the examination table and Harry was quick to follow, taking in her tight body as he did so. Her tight pussy was completely bald, her stomach flat and hard, and her little pink nipples hard in anticipation. Harry straddled her stomach as Madam Pomfrey used her hands to squeeze her tits together for the iminent tit fucking Harry was about to give her. Harry slid his swollen cock between her breasts and started pumping his cock back and forth at an accelerated pace. Before long Harry started to tense up and Madam Pomfrey's eyes opened wide in excitement.

"Mmmm fuck, are you going to give me a tasty load of that hot cum Mister Cotter?" Madam Pomfrey purred, opening her mouth as an invitation for Harry to blow his load down her throat.

"Fuckkk! Take it slut!" Harry groaned, blowing stream after stream of his hot cum across Madam Pomfrey's face and into her mouth. She licked her licks greedily, savouring Harry's hot load.

"I hope you still have more Mister Cotter, my pussy is aching for a hard fuck!" She moaned, rubbing her pussy as Harry downed a replenishment potion and got off the examination table. Harry always kept a number of replenishment potions on him, knowing that he'd need them almost every day. He had needed four the day that Hermione had gotten ass fucked by Hagrid. He had dumped two loads in Hermione's ass, and one down her throat, blowing his load each time within seconds of actually forcing his cock into her tight ass and mouth. It made no sense why he couldn't last when fucking Hermione, but everyone else seemed to have the same problem, save Hagrid. Harry also proceeded to blow one in his Mom's pussy and one in her ass while she was unconscious. Quite simply, the potion was the greatest invention ever created.

"Don't worry whore, I've got plenty left for that tight pussy of yours!" He told her, pulling her across the examination table and spreading her legs wide so he had access to her wet pussy. He rubbed the tip of his cock up against her moist slit, toying with her, knowing how bad she wanted his cock pounding into her.

"Fuck just put it in please!" She moaned, begging him for his cock. Harry saw no reason not to oblige the wench. He slammed his hips forward, grabbing Madam Pomfrey by her slim waist and pounding his cock into her wet pussy, balls deep. She had been so wet for his cock, Harry was able to slam his entire seven inches into her with a single thrust. "Oh fuck me, fuck me!" She squealed in delight, as she felt Harry's balls slap into her pussy. "Mmmm fuck I love having my pussy full of young cock!"

"I bet you do, ughhh!" Harry groaned at the tightness as Madam Pomfrey's pussy contracted around his cock in instantaneous orgasm. The sensation of his cock bottoming out in her pussy was enough to set off an orgasm as Harry started slowly plowing in and out of her spasm-stricken pussy. Harry could feel her warm pussy juices coating his hard cock, letting him pump into Madam Pomfrey at an ever increasing speed. The table she was on was rocking back and forth, threatening to topple over as Harry fucked her as hard and as fast as he could.

"Fuck Mister Cotter! Cum inside me! I want your fucking baby inside me!" Madam Pomfrey moaned, just asking to be impregnated by Harry. He was more than happy to oblige. Knocking up as many girls as he could seemed like a laudible goal to Harry, having already impregnated Lily and Ginny. He had no idea what kind of effect it would have on the timeline, but knowing that he already had multiple kids, including one with his own mom, got him hard just thinking about it. Madam Pomfrey was just one on a list of many he planned to knock up, with Hermione and her tight virgin pussy at the top. Thinking about blowing his load in Hermione drove him over the edge.

"Fuckkkk UNGHHHH!" Harry grunted, grabbing Madam Pomfrey's tits and slamming his entire seven inches into her quivering pussy, erupting and filling her tight cunt up with his super virulent load. His hot cum flowed into her vulnerable womb, instantly impregnating her. Harry squeezed her tits in release as fired the last of his cum into her and collapsed.

"Fuck!" Madam Pomfrey moaned, exhausted and thoroughly satisfied. "I'll need to give you more regular check-ups in the future Mister Cotter."

Harry left the hospital wing shortly after, heading back down to Slytherin to come up with a way get rid of that impenetrable charm on Hermione's hymen. "Hooker," Harry said out loud after sticking his wand in the Mudblood whore statue guarding the hidden entrance to the Slytherin House common room. As soon as he walked in, he came face to face with Malfoy.

"I've got another proposition for you Potter," Malfoy whispered to him, pulling him aside for some privacy. "It has nothing to do with why we were both sent back in time. It's just about pussy and getting as much of it as we can."

"I'm game Malfoy, just as long as you help me get rid of that impenetrable charm on Hermione's pussy!" Harry replied with a smirk, looking forward to taking part in another one of Malfoy's schemes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of Hogwarts**

 **Chapter Twenty**

Hogwarts of 1976 was completely different to that of the 1990s. The rampant sexuality and abuse of position was staggering. The treatment of women was appauling, and the inequalities were equally disturbing. Harry Potter loved it. He had flourished at Hogwarts in 1976 as a student of Slytherin House. Using the school books given to him by the future Dumbledore, he had been acing his classes, and fucking everything he laid his eyes on. The best part was that the girls of Hogwarts loved being sluts. Ginny and Luna were reveling in their slutty sides, having both their pussy and asses pounded numerous times. Ron was just as happy. He had been on a tear lately, fucking McGonagall, his sister and every other piece of tail he could lay his hands on. The only one not loving Hogwarts of 1976 was Hermione Granger. Although thankfully still a virgin, Hermione had ended up in Slytherin House and had been on the receiving end of multiple ass fuckings from teachers and students alike. The only things keeping her a virgin were Hufflepuff's bracelet, which helped her fight the urge to be a slut, and Slughorn's impenetrable charm on her tight teenage pussy. Hermione was on everyone's list to fuck, but Horace Slughorn would only sell to the highest bidder. All of this took precedence over the true mission for travelling back in time - the recovery of powerful sexual and magical artifacts from the four founders of the school. Thus far, only Malfoy had recovered Slytherin's cauldron, while Hermione wore Hufflepuff's bracelet.

"Miss Stranger, I will need to speak with you after class," Slughorn asked her during a Potions class the day before Halloween. "It concerns a certain charm on you."

"Fuck me!" Hermione groaned to herself, trying to adjust her tiny black and green skirt to cover more of her perfect ass. She was seated at the front of the class and most of the class had a view of her juicy teenage ass whenever she stood up. Luckily she had a thong on today, so at least they wouldn't get a look at her tight pussy. Slughorn obviously wanted to discuss the sale of her virgin pussy with her after class. She just hoped he hadn't found a buyer or that he wanted a piece of her tight ass again. The amount of times she had had her ass fucked recently was simply staggering, yet she was as tight as ever, thanks to magic. The class quickly ended with Harry being the top student again. As hard as Hermione tried, she could never beat Harry in any of her classes anymore.

"Miss Stranger! I have great news! The sale of your virginity will be done through auction during the Halloween party. I have received permission from Dumbledore to put on a pussy auction," Slughorn informed her, as Hermione remained seated, stunned at what she was hearing.

"You can't just sell people's pussies against their will Professor!" Hermione shouted back, certain that such a practice had to be banned.

"It is perfectly legitimate. Each girl must sign a waiver, and they receive fifty percent of the sale of their pussy. I receive twenty-five percent and Hogwarts receives the other quarter."

"I'm not signing anything Professor! I don't want money for someone to fuck my pussy! I'm not some hooker!" She exploded in outrage.

"Well you can sign the waiver, have some fun and make a good deal of gold, or you can be put back in the block, and this time your ass can be available for every Hogwarts student to use at their leisure," he told her calmly, knowing full well the ass fucking she had received previously was nothing compared to the one she would receive if she didn't sign the waiver.

"Fuck!"

While Hermione was busy signing her pussy away for gold, Harry was plotting and scheming with Malfoy. It was more of a bet than a scheme, truth be told. Malfoy and Harry had made a very interesting deal. If Harry fucked and impregnated more girls during the Hogwarts Halloween party than Malfoy, he would get the enchanted magical cauldron that once belonged to Slytherin, as well as help getting the impenetrable charm off Hermione's pussy so Harry could fuck her snatch. If Malfoy won, Harry would have to hand over any magical enchanted objects Harry had already found, and also help Malfoy remove the impenetrable charm from Hermione's pussy so he could fuck it. Either way, Hermione was fucked.

While Harry and Malfoy ironed out the details of their scheme, Ron Weasley was waiting outside the hospital wing for Ginny, Luna, and Lily. All three were in with Madam Pomfrey, delivering their second babies. Lily had got knocked up by Hagrid the previous week, while Ginny was delivering Ron's incestuous child. Ron didn't feel an ounce of shame or guilt for knocking up his sister and could care less if the kid ended up in an orphanage. He didn't want the responsibility and he was okay with that. Apparently Luna had gotten her pussy filled to the brim on multiple occassions during the same day that Ginny and Ron had fucked, she had no idea who the father was. After a couple of hours, all three girls strolled out of the hospital wing looking as if they hadn't just given birth a few minutes ago. The pregnancy acceleration charm was a godsend, allowing witches to give birth after just a week and regaining their former bodies only minutes after delivery.

"What the fuck took you so long Gin? My cock is hard as fuck!" Ron complained, wanting at least one of the three girls on their knees sucking him off. To his delight, all three of them dropped down and started licking his cock and balls.

"Madam Pomfrey was busy popping out one of her own. That little fucker looked a lot like Harry. And don't you want to hear about your boy Ronny?" Lily asked, licking one of his balls as Luna worked his shaft.

"I could care less. As long as I don't have to raise the little whelp," he said enjoying the sensation of three tongues on his cock and balls.

"Lily's was a twelve pounder! She was a big girl," Ginny said with a laugh, sucking on Ron's other ball. "And that girl was one hell of a screamer."

"Ya it was a tough one! A quarter giant baby is not easy to push out. What I wanna know is who the father of Luna's boy is. He looked a lot like Ron," Lily said, speculating as she moved up to Ron's shaft along with Ginny. Ron moaned in pleasure.

"It wasn't me! I haven't had the pleasure of being balls deep in that tight pussy!" Ron groaned, nearing his end.

"It was Mr. Weasley that put that bun in my oven," Luna told them as Ginny flicked the head of Ron's cock with her tongue, causing him to grunt and blow his load.

"Fuck unghhhh!" He grunted, firing off stream after stream across the three girls' pretty faces, enjoying the sight of all three covered in his sticky cum.

"Can't resist the gingers eh?" Ron groaned in satisfaction as Ginny cleaned off his cock.

"You tell me after you buy my sweet pussy at the Halloween auction tomorrow night big guy," Luna purred in his ear after getting off her knees.

"I almost forgot there was going to be auction tomorrow night. Are all of you up for sale?" Ron asked, pulling up his pants as Ginny and Lily made out with each and cleaned up the last of his cum from each other's faces. Ron would have to tap into the gold reserves Dumbledore had lent each of them before they travelled back in time.

"You bet! The amount of Perverted Pixies that will be floating around tomorrow night will be unbelievable," Luna informed him.

"Ya plus it's a great way to make some extra gold!" Lily added, squeezing Ginny's ass one more time before the four Gryffindors made their way back up to their common room.

While the students of Hogwarts got busy preparing themselves for the upcoming Halloween party, Horace Slughorn was hard at work ordering around the school house elves in setting up for the party in the Great Hall.

"Yes the auction stage will be placed there, the dance floor in the corner, and the bar at this end of the hall. Hurry up elves or you'll end up like the last two that displeased me," Slughorn commanded them, pointing his wand at them threatingly as they busily rushed around following his orders. "Make sure there is an abundance of liquor behind that bar. These students and teachers will be quite thirsty. And don't forget to set up the privacy rooms!" House elves scurried about, using their own brand of magic to make sure everything met Slughorn's expectations.

"Do I really need to wear this Professor?" Hermione groaned as she walked out onto the newly created auction stage. Slughorn had brought her along for a bit of a rehearsal for the main show on Halloween. Slughorn had also put her in the standard auction clothing all the girls would be wearing. Hermione walked out to the center of the stage so Slughorn could get a good look. She was wearing a sheer white and very tight tube top that emphasized her perfect teenage tits and small little rosy nipples, a pair of extremely short and tight fitting bright pink booty shorts, a pair of white and pink knee-high socks, and a golden collar around her neck.

"Hmmm, those shorts could be a little shorter," Slughorn mused, taking in Hermione's perfect teenage body and feeling his cock stiffen again.

"Seriously Professor? Any shorter and they'll be g-string! And why the fuck do I have this golden collar on?" Hermione complained, knowing that every curve of her perfect teenage ass was visible for Slughorn's inspection. "And you shouldn't treat house elves like that! They have feelings as well!" Hermione berated the stunned Slughorn.

"For that, I shall need to make those booty shorts even shorter, and punish the house elves for your insolence. They don't need some uptight slut fighting for their supposed rights," he told her calmy, waving his wand at her tight shorts, basically making them into a g-string. He then turned around and shot stinging hexes at each of the house elves. "That should keep them in line."

"That's cruel Professor!" Hermione complained, obviously not smart enough to keep her mouth shut in front of Slughorn.

"Perhaps you should be receiving a stinging hex for each one of them then. On your hand and knees Miss Stranger!" Slughorn commanded her, stepping up behind her. "I think another ten by paddle should suffice," Slughorn told her, summoning a large wooden paddle as Hermione dropped to her hands and knees in resignation. "And you wear that collar so that your buyer can lead you around by chain after purchase. You will be his property to do with what wants for one night."

"Fucking Hogwarts!" Hermione groaned in defeat as she stuck out her perfect teenage ass for Slughorn to paddle. Slughorn proceeded to smack her ass ten hard times while the house elves continued to work around them, not even sparing them a glance as Hermione shrieked out in pain.

"You may leave Miss Stranger," Slughorn told Hermione after delivering the final blow. Her ass was glowing red and tears were streaking down her cheeks. "Let this be a further lesson to you. Do not be late for the auction tomorrow night. And Miss Granger," he said expectantly as Hermione got to her feet, shaking slightly.

"Yes Professor?" Hermione sobbed, brushing away tears of pain.

"Keep that outfit on until tomorrow night. I want everyone to have a good look at what they'll be bidding on for tomorrow night," Slughorn told her, grabbing her ass one last time before sending her on her way. Abused, degraded, and sore, Hermione left the Great Hall dreading the fact that she would need to wear her slutty outfit for the rest of the day, as well as tomorrow, until her pussy was sold and her virginity taken.

"Nice ass Granger! It would look better with my cock in it though!" Malfoy whispered in her ear, walking up behind her without her hearing him.

"Fuck off Malfoy!" She said drawing her wand to curse him. Malfoy disarmed her before she uttered a single word.

"Now that's not very nice Mudblood! I was going to tell you who planned on buying your sweet pussy tomorrow night, but I suppose you can wait to find out now. I hope he lets me have a go at that tight pussy of yours," Malfoy told her before sending a hex at her and causing her to double over in pain and drop to her knees. "Just how I like you! Petrificus Totalus!" he shouted, freezing Hermione so she was on her knees, staring at him in hatred, her mouth frozen open to shout profanities at him. "Hmmm I wonder what I can do with that open mouth. I know! I'll fill it!" He told her smugly before pulling down her tube top to reveal her pert teenage tits and tiny pink nipples. He squeezed and pinched them as he dropped his pants to reveal a fully hard seven inch cock.

Hermione could only watch on in resignation as Malfoy proceeded to jam his entire seven inches down her throat, moving his hips back and forth as he fucked her face like a common whore. She could feel his balls slap against her chin and his hands gripping the back of her head as he skull fucked and nearly suffocated her. Her eyes darted from side to side to watch a gathering crowd surround the spectacle, with a few of the boys pulling out their cocks to stroke them at the sight of her.

"Unghhhhhh! Fuckk!" He groaned five minutes later, pulling his cock out of her frozen mouth and blowing a massive hot and sticky load over her face and in her brunette curls. He proceeded to wipe his cock off in her already tangled hair before slapping her face with his softening cock a few times for good measure. "I hope you don't mind if I leave you frozen Hermione. I'm sure a few of these gentleman could use that open mouth for a good cause," Malfoy told her, laughing as he buttoned up his pants and left her to the mercy of at least ten boys and another couple of hours of vigorous face fucking until the freezing spell wore off.

"She's the one you want my lord. A slut who will provide you with many powerful and attractive heirs," Malfoy told a shadowed and mysterious figure some time later. "The auction is tomorrow night at the party. I have a plan to cause a distraction which will provide you with the necessary time and space to enact your plan."

"Excellent Draco. You will be greatly rewarded for your service," replied a quiet but menacing voice.


	21. Chapter 21

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of Hogwarts**

 **Chapter Twenty One**

Harry Potter awoke to the guffawing of Draco Malfoy hours after losing consciousness. Malfoy was sitting on the edge of the empty auction stage, looking down and laughing at Harry as he tried to gain his bearings. He remembered fucking a lot of pussy the previous night, then the auction and the mysterious masked man buying up all the prime pussy. Images of Hermione swinging around a stripper pole, completely naked except for a pair of knee-high socks and a gold collar around her neck. He also distinctly remembered her not having Hufflepuff's bracelet on her wrist and the wealthy masked asshole buying her tight pussy for ten thousand Galleons. Then blackness.

"What the fuck happened? Stop fucking laughing you prick!" Harry groaned, feeling like he'd been hit by a troll as he slowly sat up. A welt was already forming on the side of his head as he massaged his temples and tried to recollect more of the previous night.

"What happened was that your mudblood friend Granger, your slut mom, the ginger blood traitor and that blonde oddity were all bought by the same man," Malfoy explained to the confused Harry. "You tried to attack him and were stunned for your trouble. And even better, I won our bet for certain. I fucked over forty sluts last night, at least double of what you fucked."

"The bet is forfeit! Some fucker stunned me!" Harry shouted in protest, stumbling to his feet. "Where's that masked man, and where did he take the girls?" Harry questioned Malfoy, hoping that Hermione was still a virgin.

"They're long gone Potter! You won't see those sluts for at least an entire week."

"Who the fuck was that behind the mask? What's he going to do to them?" Harry asked Malfoy threatening, slowly reaching for his wand.

"I have no idea Potter! His plans are his own. And put that wand down unless you want to spend more time unconscious," Malfoy threatened him, raising his own wand faster. "You have to pay up on your side of the bet. Give me any magical artifact that you have. I know that Granger had Hufflepuff's bracelet."

"She obviously took it off, otherwise she wouldn't have put on that strip routine," Harry replied, lowering his wand and feeling his cock stiffen at the thought of Hermione stripping. "Maybe it's with her school uniform."

Malfoy quickly looked behind the stage and found a bundle of Hermione's clothes. He rifled through them and found the bracelet folded beneath the tiny Slytherin skirt. He stowed it away in his cloak before coming back out. "Nowhere to be found Potter. You owe me at least one of the magical artifacts. Don't forget it!" Malfoy lied to him, hitting him with a stinging hex before leaving the Great Hall. He decided not to tell Harry that he'd drawn all over his face using the black light marker spell. He'd find that out himself soon enough.

Hermione, Lily, Luna, and Ginny had been bought and paid for. Their tight pussies were the property of a mysterious man in a mask. He had paid outrageous sums of gold for each of them. After the man had paid Slughorn the almost twenty thousand Galleons for the four girls, he had led them out of the Great Hall and the continuing party by the chain connected to the golden collars around their necks. Hermione was completely naked as she was led out of the hall, earning whistles and gropes as she passed by her many admirers. Slughorn had jammed the tip of his wand in her pussy and removed the impenetrable charm on her hymen after she had been paid for and she was itching for a fuck. Her pussy was wet just thinking about what the mysterious masked man was going to do to all of them. Before leaving the Great Hall, Malfoy came over to the man and handed him a vial of potion before walking over to Hermione and sticking two fingers into her wet pussy.

"Now you be a good slut and enjoy your week away from Hogwarts. When you get back, this pussy will be all mine!" He told her groping her perfect tits and ass before she and the other three girls were led out the hall to the nearest hearth.

"We shall be travelling by floo powder," he told them in a curt voice before producing a pinch of floo powder from a small pouch and pulling all four girls into the hearth. "Riddle house, Little Hangleton, England!" He shouted, throwing the powder into fireplace before all five occupants spun away towards Lord Voldemort's father's childhood home. Ginny, Luna, and Hermione all looked at each other in alarm, realizing their destination and who they were being taken to.

"Are you He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Ginny asked the masked man after they had spun out of a dirty and grimy fireplace. The house they had come to was very much in disrepair. The dust on the floor, mold on the walls and broken furniture told the four girls that they were no longer in the clean and safe environment of Hogwarts.

"You may simply call me Master, slut! You are here for one reason and one reason only. You shall not speak unless spoken to, and do everything I ask, or your lives will be forefeit," he told them, slowly removing his mask in the process to reveal the snake like visage of the Dark Lord. Voldemort had been waging war against the Ministry of Magic for over five years with Hogwarts being the only safe place. The wizarding war had never touched Hogwarts thanks to Dumbledore, but as the four girls looked at the Dark Lord in sheer terror, they realized that nowhere was safe anymore.

"What do you want from us... Master?" Ginny asked the Dark Lord knowing full well that there would be no rescue for the girls. Once in the clutches of the He-Who-Must Not-Be-Named, escape was almost unheard of. Dressed as they were, and considering how they were bought, there was only one thing he could want of them.

"I require heirs for my future empire. You have been selected to fullfill that task. My serv- friends will have you bathed and prepared for me in one hours time," Voldemort commanded them, as four Death Eaters entered the room and took one girl each.

"Excellent selection my lord. These vessel will bear you many strong and attractive children," a young Lucius Malfoy complimented the Dark Lord, as he pulled Hermione towards the bathroom, groping her naked ass as he did so. "I'll be sure to have a go at you my young dear," he whispered into Hermione's ear.

"So long as you have a big cock, you can have a go with me anywhere you like stud," Hermione replied with a sly grin, brushing her hand up against the bulge in his pants. "Looks like you have the right tools for the job, but can you use them?"

"You'll find out soon enough slut. Once the Dark Lord has his way with you, we'll all have a turn at that sweet pussy," he told her, running his fingers across her wet slit. Hermione moaned like a whore. After taking off Hufflepuff's bracelet, her sexual inhibitions had become non-existent. Her desire for hard cock and hot cum were nearly driving her crazy.

Ginny, Luna, and Lily followed Hermione meekly, not wanting to overstep themselves in the presence of Lord Voldemort. All three girls had been pregnant twice, but being used as breeding stock was completely different. The Death Eaters quickly showered all four girls, taking every opportunity to grope them as they scrubbed them clean, sprayed some strange smelling perfume on them, then shoved them into a grimy bedroom to wait.

"We're fucked!" Lily groaned, sitting on a freshly cleaned bed completely naked, after being scrubbed clean by a number of groping Death Eaters.

"I think that was the entire point of the auction Lily," Luna replied in a dreamy manner, looking out the nearest window. "That and to see how many hornyback humpergirdles it created during the party."

"I mean he's going to kill us after he pumps us full of his cum and we give birth to his kids!" Lily replied testily, not in the mood to deal with Luna's wackiness.

"Mmmm I can't wait until my pussy is getting pounded! Dark Lord or not, I'm so fucking horny for cock!" Hermione moaned, lying on the floor, rubbing her moist pussy as hard as she could. All the pent up sexual energy that Hufflepuff's bracelet had been blocking was being released all at once, and Hermione was eager to revel in it.

"You won't be so eager for it after he has our way with us and lets his fucking Death Eaters gangbang us for the rest of the week," Lily replied, a little turned on by the sight of Hermione rubbing her pussy in front of them. "Look, I like cock as much as anyone, but being fucked in my pussy and ass all week by scum like them, isn't exactly what I would call pleasant.

"We need to escape before those fuckers get their hands on us then. It looks like -" Ginny started before the door swung open to reveal a completely naked Lord Voldemort. Although the Dark Lord's face had taken on a snake like visage, his fifty year old body looked like it belonged to an extremely fit twenty year old. Corded muscles covered every inch of his hairless body and all four girls couldn't help but marvel at the size of his fully hard cock. Eleven thick inches fully erect and ready for its first conquest. All the girls marveled at the size of his cock, with Hermione slamming her fingers into her pussy at an accelerated pace at the sight. Before Voldemort took a step forward however, three other girls were shoved into the room ahead of him. All naked, and all extremely attractive.

"These I bought at the Beauxbatons Academy. You seven will each provide me with heirs for my new empire. Let us begin," the Dark Lord told them as the three naked Beauxbatons beauties grouped together with the Hogwarts hotties. All three Beauxbatons students were extremely pretty, with one of them clearly at least half Veela. Voldemort took out a vial and drank the potion inside, instantly making his sperm a thousand times more potent and ensuring future heirs with each load of his cum. "Attend my cock slaves!" Voldemort roared at them as he stepped forward, using his wand to conjure incorporeal chains that attached to the girls' golden collars. He yanked them towards him so all seven were on their knees in front of his eleven inch cock. Seven tongues worked their magic on Voldemort's massive cock, working in unison to pleasure the Dark Lord and avoid his wrath. Three girls worked his shaft, while the others took turns licking his engorged balls. "Enough! Bend over sluts! Time for you to do your duty to my new empire." The three Beauxbatons girls lined up first, bending over and giving Voldemort a good look at their tight teenage asses and pussies. Luna, Ginny, and Lily lined up next, with Hermione last.

The ensuing orgy could only be described as epic. Voldemort took no time in lifting the first Beauxbatons girl up by her waist and slamming her against the closest wall. He slammed his hips forward, fully impaling his entire eleven inches into the screaming French student. He spun her around on his cock so she was facing him as he drove his cock up into her tight pussy like a maniac.

"Mon Dieu!" She moaned seconds later as her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. In a matter of moments, she had gone from screaming in pain to moaning in pleasure. Clearly the Dark Lord was using some kind of dark magic to aid in his love making. The nameless Beauxbatons slut rode his cock, bouncing up and down for over ten minutes before Voldemort suddenly tensed up, slammed his cock upward into her pussy and unloaded his magical seed as deep into the young wench as possible. The Beauxbatons girl quivered from her own orgasm as load after load of the Dark Lord's hot sticky cum filled her womb and impregnated her.

"Next!" He shouted, dropping her roughly to the ground as three Death Eaters came into the room, dragging her away from the Dark Lord before they started to fuck the Voldemort's leavings. Before long, the Beauxbatons girl had a cock in her mouth, pussy and ass, while Voldemort moved on to Luna. The Dark Lord downed a replenishment potion, stepped up to the still bent over Luna and grabbed her hips. Luna's eyes nearly bulged out of her head as Voldemort's hard eleven inches tore into her unexpecting tight pussy. Again he slammed his entire cock into her pussy, not even moving her from the line-up as he gripped her tiny waist and pounded his cock in and out of her. Luna's pussy was dripping wet as he slammed his cock into her again and again. His dark sexual magic causing the blonde teen to quickly get over the sudden intrusion of his eleven inch cock.

"Holy fuck!" Luna moaned less than five minutes later as she exploded in orgasm due to the sensation of the Dark Lord's massive cock pulsing deep inside her, filling her teenage twat full of his potent seed, impregnating the teen witch instantly.

"Next!" Voldemort shouted as three more Death Eaters entered the room and pulled Luna away to start double fucking her as well. She had two cocks filling her pussy at once as Voldemort moved over to the two remaining Beauxbaton girls. He used his wand to levitated one on top of the other and started slamming his cock into each of them in turn after having downed another replenishment potion. Lily, Ginny and Hermione looked on in fascination from their bent over situation to watch Voldemort skillfully move back and forth between the two, even making them explode in orgasm at the same moment. Not long after, the Dark Lord himself started cumming, deftly moving between the two tight pussies to fill both of them with his seed. He slammed his spurting cock into the half Veela one more time to fill her pussy with the last load as her hair looked like it was on fire. Her hair guttered out as the three men that had been fucking her Beauxbatons friend grabbed her and the other Beauxbatons student and dragged them over to the other side of the room, where they started fucking the pair's tight teenage asses. Ginny was next on Voldemort's list. She cringed at his touch after he drank another replenishment potion. He flipped her around so her head and shoulders were resting against the floor and her pussy and ass were pointing upwards. Ginny looked up in horror and then pleasure as Voldemort's cock descended into her tight moist cunt, filling her with eleven thick inches. Voldemort proceeded to pound down into her tight pussy, balls slapping against her ass as her pussy squeezed his massive shaft with each stroke.

"Holy fuck Master!" Ginny moaned as she was basically split in half by Voldemort's cock pounding down into her. Her pussy started to quiver as a massive orgasm overtook her. Voldemort continued to pound down into her as her cum dripped down her own body. Before she had time to recover, Ginny felt the overwhelming warmth of hot cum deep in her pussy. The Dark Lord stiffened, held her legs tight, and unloaded deep inside the ginger slut. Ginny grinned in bliss as she felt her womb will with hot cum, knowing that another baby would soon be growing inside her. Voldemort let her fall to floor after blowing the enormous load into her tight snatch. She was quickly dragged away by a couple more horny Death Eaters, who quickly started fucking her pussy and ass simultaneously.

"So this is the Mudblood slut everyone tells me is the best fuck at Hogwarts. We shall soon find out," Voldemort informed Lily Evans before throwing her onto the bed on her back and speading her legs to reveal her extremely wet pussy. "All Mudbloods are whores!" Voldemort said with lust in his eyes as he drank another replenishment potion. Lily just looked on in terror as the Dark Lord got onto the bed and hovered over her before inching the tip of his cock into her tight wet snatch. Lily moaned in pleasure as she felt his cock slowly sink into her pussy. She nearly came as his cock bottomed out inside her. He held his cock inside her, balls deep, savouring the sensation of filling the tight red head, before pulling almost all the way out and slamming it back into her with as much force as possible. Using the bed as a trampoline, the Dark Lord used the bounce to slam into Lily as hard and fast as possible. A steady stream of mumbles and moans escaped Lily's mouth as her pussy was pounded without mercy. After two orgasms from Lily and fifteen minutes of using the bed like a trampoline, Voldemort slammed down into her one more time, exploding inside her tight pussy, coating her womb with his hot, sticky and potent seed.

"Oh fuck that's hot!" Lily moaned as she felt the cum fill her up completely. Voldemort quickly pulled out of the teen red head before two Death Eaters were on her, flipping her over with one fucking her ass while the other fucked her face.

"I want it! I want it! I fucking want it Master!" Hermione moaned, rubbing her pussy furiously as the Dark Lord took another potion and got ready to impregnate his last sex slave.

"Then you shall have it virgin. I admit to wanting to leave the best for last. Deflowering a virgin of your attractiveness will make this day memorable, even for me," he told her, stepping up behind her, grabbing her by her slim waist and placing the tip of his cock against her tight slit. He had just slipped the head of his cock into her virgin pussy, brushing up against her intact hymen, when the shit truly hit the fan.


	22. Chapter 22

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of Hogwarts**

 **Chapter Twenty Two**

Harry Potter was pissed! He had lost the bet he had made with Malfoy, lost any chance of him getting his hands on Slytherin's magical cauldron and lost his opportunity to fuck Hermione Granger's tight virgin pussy. She had been sold to the mysterious masked figured at the pussy auction during the Hogwarts Halloween party, and probably had a cock in her tight pussy balls deep right at that moment. There was an outside chance that she hadn't lost her virginity yet and that's what spurred Harry on at the moment. He had to find a way to find her, save her, then fuck her. To do that, he'd have to make piece with some fellow students he'd recently fucked over.

"Can I talk to you mate?" Harry asked a clearly hungover Ron Weasley, who was slumped over a table in the Great Hall after it had been transformed back from the previous night.

"Unless you've got a better spell to cure a hangover than I do, you can fuck right off Harry!" Ron moaned, head bowed in pain. Headache and hangover spells and potions only worked so well depending on the amount of alcohol drank. Clearly Ron had exceeded that amount and was paying for it dearly.

"I need your help rescuing Hermione. She was sold last night at the pussy auction and some fucker is going to take her virginity before we have a go at her!" Harry replied in anger.

"I already know Harry! He bought Ginny, Lily, and Luna as well!" Ron said in anger. He had been hoping to buy Luna and fuck her raw. He had ended up buying her mother Pandora by accident, on account of how much they looked alike and the fact that Ron, along with his Gryffindor friends, were wasted drunk the entire night. Pandora was in Gryffindor tower right now, chained to his four poster bed, completely naked and ready to be used by Ron, James, Sirius, Lupin and Peter.

"I may know of a way of a way to find them. But I'll need more than just your help saving them," Harry pleaded with Ron, knowing that without his help, Hermione would have someone else balls deel in her virgin pussy before the day was out.

"Fuck! Fine! But you owe me!" Ron complained, stumbling to his feet and walking down the Gryffindor bench to speak with his friends. Before the hour was out, Harry, Ron, James, Sirius, Lupin and Peter were ready to save Hermione, Ginny, Lily and Luna.

"I don't like you Cotter! But I'd do anything for pussy and Ron assures me that we'll all get a turn at that hot virgin of yours if we help," James Potter told his son-to-be. "What's the plan?"

"It's simple. There's only one person in Hogwarts who might know where they are." Harry led them down to the Slytherin common room, and before Harry had inserted his wand into the muggle whore statue and gave the password, the secret entrance opened and Draco Malfoy walked out, unaware of the danger he was now in.

"What the fu-" he started before Harry and Ron hit him with two jinxes at once. One causing him to double over in pain while the other made him break out in hives.

"Tell us where that masked fucker took them or you'll be dangling from Gryffindor tower by your underwear!" James warned him, raising his wand to get ready to hex him.

"You'll never get to them in time. They'll kill you before you lift your fucking wands blood traitors!" Malfoy groaned, doubled over in pain.

"Not if you go with us and help!" Ron shouted at him, sending sparks from his wand that threatened to set fire to Malfoy's robes.

"He'll fucking kill me if I bring you! Nothing you say will make me take you!" Malfoy replied, shaking in terror at the thought of betraying the Dark Lord. Harry leaned in and whispered something in his ear. All seven were at the nearest hearth within ten minutes, ready to leave and rescue the girls.

"I have your word Harry?" Malfoy asked Harry, thinking over the deal he had made with Malfoy to get him to help them. "We're probably going to die either way."

"You have my word on it. Worth more than yours," he replied, taking a pinch of floo powder after all seven had entered the fire place. "Let's do this! Riddle House, Little Hangleton, England!" They arrived in a jumble. Arms and legs twisted together and ash in their eyes. By the time they extricated themselves from the fire place, a group of Death Eaters had entered the room and were raising their wands at them. Harry, Malfoy, Ron, James, Sirius, Lupin and Peter acted quickly. They stunned and froze every Death Eater is sight. They could hear the sounds of moaning and groaning upstairs and quietly made their way towards it. The house was conspicuously empty as they climbed the dust covered staircase towards the racket. Harry slowly opened the door the sound was coming from to peek inside. What he saw was astonishing. Six girls, including Lily, Ginny, Luna and three other beautiful teenagers, were being double or triple teamed by a large group of Death Eaters. Two of the unknown girls each had a cock in their asses pounding away while they both were face fucked without mercy. The other gorgeous unknown girl, whose hair looked like it was on fire, had a cock in her pussy, ass, and mouth. Lily somehow had two cocks pounding away at her stretched out pussy, each looking like they were filling her up with cum. Luna was on her knees receiving facials from two other Death Eaters, plastering her face with load after load of hot cum. Ginny was bouncing up and down on a cock, riding it like a cowgirl while she was sucking off another. All looked like they were enjoying themselves immensely. Then Harry laid his eyes on Hermione. She was completely naked, bent over with none other than Lord Voldemort prodding her tight teenage pussy with his massive eleven inch cock. Just as he slipped the tip of his cock into her tight pussy, Harry exploded into the room, performing magic he had never seen before. Eight Death Eaters were down and out before Lord Voldemort even looked to see what was going on. The rest of Harry's party burst through the door as well to take down the rest the Death Eaters before they could reach their wands.

"Who do you think you are? I am Lord Volde-" the Dark Lord began, before Harry performed a spell he hadn't known existed, hitting Lord Voldemort square in the chest and sending him backwards, through the second floor window and out onto the grounds.

"We've fucking gotta go!" Harry yelled, scrambling to gather the girls along with his friends and Malfoy, who was looking at Harry with awe.

"How the fuck did you do that?" James and Malfoy said together as they picked up Lily and one of the Beauxbatons girls and carried them towards the stairs.

"Hermione's pussy was at stake. It was just instinct!" Harry replied, unsure of what he himself had done. Harry quickly hoisted Hermione over his shoulder before she knew what was going on.

"Nooooo! I wanted that big cock!" She moaned in protest as Harry carried her down the stairs towards the hearth.

"Don't worry! You'll be getting plenty of cock soon enough!" Harry told her smacking her ass before he stepped into the enlarged hearth with everyone else. He threw down a pinch of floo powder and escaped back to Hogwarts just as Lord Voldemort burst through the nearest door, enraged with murder in his snake eyes.

"Fuck that was amazing! You were brilliant Cotter! Thwarting the Dark Lord himself from defiling virgin pussy!" Sirius shouted in celebration as the seven boys carried the largely unconscious girls out of the hearth and towards the hospital wing.

"Ya too fucking bad he didn't get there before He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named defiled our fucking pussies!" Ginny replied in anger. "Now the six of us have his buns in our ovens!"

"A week and they'll be out and up for adoption. He probably intended to use you for breeding for more than just one week so you're lucky we saved you!" Lupin spat back, squeezing Ginny's ass in the process. "You looked like you were enjoying yourselves anyways."

"I would have enjoyed it more had it been your cock in me Remus! And I am grateful! Just pissed that he knocked us all up except for Hermione."

"Well we can remedy that in short order I think!" James said, grinning as he took in Hermione's naked form. Her thin trimmed pubic strip, tight teenage pussy, long shapely legs, perfect breasts and tiny pink nipples had him harder than ever.

"Yes please! I need a cock in me!" Hermione moaned, clutching Malfoy's cloak in agony. Hermione was so horny she'd take any cock she could get.

"Well lucky for you, the seven of us made an agreement concerning you four girls. I think we can include these three other sluts and the blonde Ravenclaw locked up in Gryffindor tower as well," Harry told Hermione, gesturing to the three Beauxbatons girls in turn. "I told them that if they helped me rescue you ladies, we'd all share in the spoils for the next week. I get that pussy first, but after that, everone gets a turn," Harry informed her, conjuring up a magical chain from mid-air to connect to her golden collar. "Besides, you are bought and paid for." Harry led her, while Ron, Malfoy and the others led the other six girls. They first brought them to Madam Pomfrey, where she performed the accelerated pregnancy spell on the six girls impregnated by the Dark Lord. For special payment she received a quickie from James, who filled her up with a load of his cum with great pleasure. After that, they took the staircase to seventh floor corridor to a blank stretch of wall.

"What are we doing here?" An irritated Lily asked Harry. "I'm all for walking around naked, but if one more first year blows his load on my ass as I walk by him, I'll fucking lose it!" Lily informed Harry. All seven girls had made the trek up the staircase naked causing several passing boys to stop and rub their cocks at the sight. Several had blown their load on the girls. One even managing to arc his cumshot upwards to hit Ginny in the face.

"Just shut up for a minute slut!" Harry warned her before walking back and forth in front of the blank stretch of wall and mumbling something in repetition. "I need a room to fuck some sluts in for a week!" Harry said for the third time. A large door appeared seconds later. "Welcome to your new home for the next week!" Harry told the girls, ushering everyone inside. "We'll retrieve that pussy you bought at auction and bring her here later." Harry was to eager to fuck Hermione to make the pit stop.

"Whoa! This room is amazing!" Ron exclaimed as he entered. The room had beds, blankets, pillows and every comfort imaginable. There were hundreds of potions, including a large collection replenishment potions, and bookshelves full of books all about sex. There were also wardrobes full of sex and fantasy costumes, whips and toys. In the middle of the room was a fully detailed life-sized bust of Rowena Ravenclaw in her prime. She was in a sitting position on the floor with her legs wide open and a stone dildo halfway submerged in her stone pussy. She had a gold and diamond studded piercing through both her nipples and a horizontal hood piercing in her pussy and she had a look of ecstasy etched on her stone face. Hermione wandered over to the bust as everyone else examined the room's other contents. There was a small inscription in the pedestal between Rowena Ravenclaws legs.

It read 'Use these magical piercings wisely! Increased pleasure, hymen regrowth, and sexual power and control can be yours to command!' Hermione touched the inscription and a secret compartment popped open to reveal a small notebook in Rowena Ravenclaw's handwriting. She opened it to see sketchings of various piercing placements using the three gold and diamond piercings, each doing something different. Hermione found a page that was titled 'Increased Pleasure'. It showed the piercings exactly how they were currently on the bust of Rowena Ravenclaw. While everyone looked over the stripper poles and various bondage equipment scattered throughout the Room of Requirement, Hermione removed the piercings from the bust and before she thought twice about it, she used her recently recovered wand to pierce both her nipples and her pussy with magic. She then put all three piercings in and felt a flood of ecstasy wash over her body, making her orgasm immediately. Her body shook in pleasure as her warm juices ran down her leg. Hermione quickly used her wand to make the book disappear in mid-air for later use before Harry walked over to her.

"Nice piercings Hermione!" He told her, admiring the two in her nipple and the one in her tight wet pussy. "Ready to fuck slut?"

"The real question is, are you ready to fuck this Harry?" Hermione replied in a sultry voice, pointing down towards her thin pubic strip, tight teenage pussy and new piercing. "Why don't I have a taste of that cock first?"

"Yes please!" Harry replied, dropping his pants and shrugging out of his clothes. Behind him, a veritable orgy was already underway. James had the part Veela teen on her knees sucking his hard cock while Peter and Sirius were already balls deep in the other two Beauxbatons girls. Lupin had Ginny in some kind of bondage rig, spanking her freckled covered teenage ass with a short riding crop, while Lily slammed a huge dildo in and out of her pussy watching Luna blow both Ron and Malfoy at once. Harry would have been rock hard just watching, even if the hottest witch at Hogwarts wasn't on her knees in front of him, grasping his shaft with one hand and sucking his balls like a professional whore. Harry could barely breathe as Hermione's hot wet mouth moved over to his cock and started deep throating his entire seven inches with ease. He grabbed her bushy hair with one hand and helped guide her head back and forth at a steady pace until he was ready to explode. "Hold up Hermione! I wanna save this first big load for that tight pussy of yours!" Harry groaned, holding off from blowing his load across her pretty face by sheer force of will.

"As long as you blow it deep inside my pussy Harry!" Hermione replied back with a smirk, before crawling over to the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw, leaning back against it and opening her legs wide just like the statue behind her. "FUCK ME!"

"Fuck yes!" Harry shouted in joy. He didn't need to be told twice. He moved over to her, got on his knees and placed the tip of his seven inch hard cock against the tight entrance of her teenage pussy. She was extremely wet and ready to take a hard fucking as Harry inched in slowly until the head of his cock was inside her, pressing up against the firm hymen that was blessedly still intact. Harry pushed as hard as he could, initially fearing that the impenetrable charm was still in place until he heard Hermione moan like a whore and the sweet pain of victory as his cock sheered through her hymen and took her virginity in a single plunge. Hermione was already cumming before he pulled his cock out slightly, admiring the tinge of red on his shaft and the warm sensation of Hermione's cum covering his cock and balls.

"Fuck Harry! Deeper!" Hermione moaned as Harry leaned in, sinking over half his cock in her tight pussy. She was moaning like a whore at the sensation, cumming a second time within a minute. The piercings magnifying her sensitivity and pleasure by a hundredfold, causing her to cum repeatedly. Her pussy quivered a third time in orgasm before Harry finally managed to bury his entire seven inch shaft in her tight teenage pussy. The extra lubrication allowing him to move in and out of her faster and faster until his hips were a blur. Harry pinned Hermione's legs back so she was folded in half, her legs against her own shoulders as Harry pounded down into her deeper and faster quickly coming to his end. The tightness and multiple orgasms of Hermione's teenage snatch were too much for Harry after only a few minutes. He plunged his cock down into her one last time before grunting in release. "Fill my pussy up Harry! Give me that hot cum!" Hermiome moaned in Harry's ear, feeling his cock stiffen and expand further deep in her pussy.

"Fuckkkk! Unggghhhh!" He shouted in triumph, pinning Hermione down with his cock as deep inside her as possible. His cock started to spasm and quickly pump load after load of his extremely potent seed deep in Hermione's vulnerable teenage womb. Stream after stream of his hot sticky cum filled Hermione up to the brim, pouring out of her as Harry slowly dislodged his softening cock from her cum-filled pussy. "Who wants this slut next?" Harry said out loud, wiping his cock off with Hermione's hair as she laid there stunned and in bliss from taking a massive loads of Harry's hot cum deep inside her.

"That would be me!" Malfoy said with joy, pulling his cock out of Luna's tight ass and switching places with Harry. Harry guzzled a replenishment potion and slammed his cock into Luna's ass before anyone could object.

Meanwhile, back in the Riddle House...

"The plan has worked perfectly my lord! Those fool children believe they've succeeded!" Lucius Malfoy informed the Dark Lord, staring down at the naked forms of seven teenagers, bound and gagged.


	23. Chapter 23

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of Hogwarts**

 **Chapter Twenty Three**

Lord Voldemort was a genius. In one fell swoop he had turned the tides of the Wizarding War that had been raging for over five years. He had spun together a devious plan involving the purchase of seven young fertile witches for breeding, infiltrated Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and placed one of his very own Death Eaters within its walls as his own personal spy.

"Fucking take it slut!" Ron grunted slamming his hips forward with every ounce of resolve he had. Hermione squealed like a whore as he slammed his cock down into her tight teenage pussy. The Room of Requirement had been a hub of sexual activity for the last week. Each of the girls rescued from Lord Voldemort's clutches having been fucked in every way possible. Hermione Granger had taken twice as many cocks as any other witch. First getting knocked up by Harry, then becoming the fuckdoll of everyone else. Malfoy, Ron, James, Sirius, Lupin and even Peter had fucked the young witch, covering her and filling her with hot cum for a week straight. Hermione had left the Room of Requirement briefly to receive the accelerated pregnancy spell from Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing, but since then, she'd been taking cock all day and night. Ravenclaw's piercings had increased the regularity and intensity of her orgasms, making her cum more than anyone else combined.

"Fuck my pussy Ronny! And my ass Harry! Deeper! Unghh!" Hermione moaned, going through her seventh orgasm since Harry and Ron had started double teaming her. Harry was beneath her pounding up into her ass as Ron fucked her pussy from above. The pair were ready to blow their own loads.

"Fuck mate! You wanna fill her up together?" Ron groaned, trying to stave off his impending orgasm.

"Ohh fuck fill me up boys!" Hermione moaned is orgasmic bliss. After having her virginity taken by Harry a week ago, Hermione had been getting filled up with hot cum on an hourly basis by whoever wanted to used the horny young witch.

"Fuck unghhhhh!" Harry and Ron groaned in unison, having been urged on by Hermione's vocal desires to be filled up with their sticky cum. Harry pumped her tight ass full with stream after stream of his seed while Ron gripped Hermione's waist as he blew his massive load deep inside her clutching pussy. The Room of Requirement had been a den of unbridled sex for the past week, and Ginny, Luna, Lily and the three Beauxbatons girls along with Hermione had treated Ron, Harry, Malfoy, James, Sirius, Lupin and Peter to a week of their wet pussies and tight asses. On the seventh and final day before they needed to go to the hospital wing to deliver their babies, each girl was giving the boys one last thank you. Everyone but Hermione was carrying one of Lord Voldemort's bastard children and although the thought of birthing the half monsters wasn't pleasant, the girls were happy enough to join in on the boys' every sexual desire. But little did they know that there was a traitor in their midst.

"We better head back down to the hospital wings to get these fuckers out of us," Lily finally said after Peter had blown his load on her pretty face. "Then we can put that entire experience behind us!"

"And then I can put a bun in that oven too!" Peter said with a grin as Lily cleaned off his cock.

"You wish Peter!" Lily laughed, sucking the last drops of cum from his softening cock before getting dressed in some clothes the Room of Requirement had povided for them.

"We have our second Suck-Off League match in a couple of days, so we need a couple of team practices before then. I'm sure Mary, Chi and Alyssa got knocked up as well in the last week. I hope it doesn't conflict with the day of our match," Ginny told everyone as everyone started packing up to leave.

"Je suis triste de la semaine est terminee!" One of the Beauxbatons girls said before leaving.

"Oui, je espere que nous pourons revenir un jour!" The half Veela girl told James, squeezing his cock one more time before they took their leave.

"I love French girls!" James groaned, before Lily smacked him in the side of the head.

Meanwhile, back at the Riddle House, the real Hermione Granger had been a captive of Lord Voldemort for an entire week without anyone knowing. Currently, Voldemort was balls deep in her tight ass as she remained chained to a bed post. Not once during the entire week had Voldemort sought to take her virginity. He had not given her a reason why, only that he had some kind of plans for it. He had no qualms with fucking her teenage ass though. Something he took great pleasure in doing several times a day.

"Unghhhhh!" He grunted moments later, filling Hermione's ass with another load of his hot cum. Hermione had grown accustom to the sensation of her ass filling with the Dark Lord's cum. She had also grown accustom to him cleaning his cock off in her mouth after cumming. Hermione would have enjoyed this more a week prior when all she could think about was getting fucked after removing Hufflepuff's bracelet. That had all changed after the planned rescue attempt, in which Voldemort was able to replace Hermiome with a lookalike thanks to Malfoy's double agent role. He had been commanded by the Dark Lord to help Harry and his friends pull off the rescue so Voldemort could get a spy into Hogwarts that everyone trusted. Hermione had been stowed away in the basement while Ginny, Luna, and the others were being impregnated. The worse part with the entire situation was that Malfoy had given Voldemort Hufflepuff's bracelet already and he had thought it a good idea to bind it to Hermione's wrist again with a permanent sticking charm. Before he had taken her in the ass the first time, he had told her he enjoyed it more when they put up a fight. And so, for the last week Hermione had suffered the degradation and humiliation of being fucked in her tight ass over and over again, then forced to clean off the Dark Lord's cum covered cock after every load.

"Are you curious about who has taken your place among your friends? Or perhaps why they have not realized that she is an impersonator?" The Dark Lord toyed with her as he wiped his cock off in her cum-tangled hair.

"Please just let me go! You've had your way with me!" Hermione whined, unable to think of anything other than freedom.

"Beg all you like whore. You will serve a great purpose soon enough when I take your innocence and win this war!" Voldemort scolded her, smackjng her face with softening cock before pulling his cloak back on.

"Who's impersonating me then? Is that what you want me to ask, you sick fuck!" Hermione growled as she collapsed to the floor, still bound to the bed post by chains. She could feel the Dark Lord's hot cum leaking out of her abused ass as he looked down at her with a malicious grin.

"Very well! Since you asked so sweetly, I shall tell you! One of my most trusted... friends, have taken on this important mission. Bellatrix Lestrange, wife of my good friend Rodolphus, has been given a very special drought of Polyjuice Potion, brewed in a very unique cauldron and spiced with a hair from your very own head. The potion will last upwards of a full year before expiring. I've also performed Legilimency on your mind and transferred all your thoughts to her. She truly believes she is Hermione Stranger! She will act like you in every way, but with the added benefit of me being able to see through her eyes whenever I wish it. This is essential to my master plan and the end of the wizarding war!" Voldemort finished with a flourish, only revealing all his plans to Hermione because she had no hope of escape.

"Fuck!" Hermione groaned before slipping off into unconsciousness.

The imposter Hermione at Hogwarts had just given birth to a healthy baby boy looking much like Harry. Lily, Luna, Ginny and the three Beauxbatons girls had also delivered healthy boys and girls, all exceedingly handsome or pretty. Every single one was shipped off to the Hogwarts orphanage without a second thought. Madam Pomfrey was extremely busy as well. She had just given birth to another one of her own and was in the process of delivering babies for over sixty other Hogwarts girls, all impregnated during the Halloween party, almost all by Malfoy and Harry.

"This has to be a record!" Complained Madam Pomfrey as she bustled about, helping each girl deliver their babies. They were all unceremoniously sent off to the orphanage as soon as possible. "That new wing for the orphanage will be full before the end of the year!"

"Wanna add another one of your own?" Harry asked the busy Madam Pomfrey as Lily and the rest of the girls got dressed to leave, looking like they had never been pregnant.

"You've already got over twenty kids in that orphanage Cotter, do you think adding another one is a good idea?" Madam Pomfrey sighed, hiking up her dress and bending over a nearby table before Harry could even answer the question. "Because I do! But make it quick! I have a lot of work to do!" She said with a sly smile as Harry dropped his trousers and put the tip of his hard cock into her wet pussy.

"I can do that! Ungh!" He groaned, slamming all 7 inches into her in a single thrust before fucking her as fast and hard as he could. It took less than five minutes for Harry to blow his load in the head nurse, filling her with his hot cum and impregnating her yet again.

"Now that our deal is done Potter, I don't want us to be all chummy. We're not friends and we're here for different reasons," Malfoy told Harry after having left the hospital wing. Harry and Malfoy had split off from the others to head down to their common room, and Hermione had disappeared in the direction of the library.

"Don't worry asshole! That was the last time we help each other. I'll foil your mission. Count on it!" Harry said smugly, actually unsure of how he was going to accomplish it.

While Harry and Malfly bickered between each other, the imposter Hermione was hidden away in the library reading through Rowena Ravenclaw's journal concerning the piercings Hermione had found. She had kept them in the pleasure position throughout the entire week, cumming in orgasmic relief hundreds of times. As she read through the journal, she soon found out how many different ways the piercings could be used. Through all this, Hermione had no idea that she was actually Bellatrix Lestrange and a portal for the Dark Lord to look through. She stripped out of her clothes and quickly found a page in Ravenclaw's notes called 'Hymen Regrowth'. She kept both piercings in her nipples but moved the one in her pussy to a different position and within seconds, the hymen that Harry had broken through a week prior, taking her virginity, healed itself. Amazed, Hermione then moved her pussy piercing to another position. This position apparently made her pussy and ass impenetrable. That held very little interest for Hermione anymore however. Without Hufflepuff's bracelet, she was as eager for cock as any slut at Hogwarts. She studied the journal and found several interesting piercing combinations, but she decided to move them back to the pleasure position for the time being before leaving the library.

"Miss Stranger?" A voice called to Hermione as she stepped out of library, after she had dressed back into her slutty school uniform.

"Professor Slughorn?" Hermione replied, recognizing the voice but not initially seeing the overweight Potions Master. "Come to see if I satisfied my buyer for the last week?"

"Actually I was hoping to find Madam Pince and ask her a question about a book I'm looking for. But since I ran into you, I have your pussy auction earnings and I have a profitable proposition for you," he replied, staring down at her long shapely legs and feeling his cock harden.

"Madam Pince is in the library storage room blowing Filch. I saw her on her knees deep-throating him through a crack in the door," Hermione relayed to Slughorn. "And thanks! This is more gold than I've ever held before! Who knew being a slut could be so profitable!"

"Well that has a lot to do with the proposition I wanted to run by you Miss Stranger. I'm sure you've heard of my Slug Club. I was hoping to start a different kind of club as well. One in which a group of attractive young ladies provide male customers with comfort, for a price of course," Slughorn hinted, mentally calculating all the money he could make off of Hermione's tight pussy alone.

"Sounds an awful like you're recruiting whores like a pimp would," Hermione replied flatly, before breaking into a grin. "If the gold is anything like what you just gave me, I'm definitely in!"

"Excellent Miss Stranger! I will set up your first client as soon as possible and let you know the details. Is a fifty-fifty split agreeable to you?" He asked her, wondering what had got into the young slut to make her so tractable to something she would have fought against a week prior.

"Sure! As long as I get paid and get cock, I'll be more than happy," Hermione told him joyously. "Speaking of which, it looks like you could use a helping hand, or mouth?"

"Usually you need to be tied up and forced Miss Stranger! I quite enjoy this new side to you!" Slughorn exclaimed, unzipping his pants and letting them drop to the floor as Hermione kneeled in front of him.

"Just letting my inner slut out like you said!" She replied cheerily before stroking his stiffening cock and licking the tip with her tongue.

"Very good Miss Stranger!" Slughorn groaned in bliss as Hermione went to work on his hardening cock, slowly taking more and more of his thick cock in her mouth until she was deep-throating him with each stroke. It didn't take her long to have Slughorn grunting in release. His cock started to spasm, he let out a groan, and Hermione felt the warm spurt of his hot cum shooting into her mouth and down her throat.

"Mmm I love the taste of cum!" She moaned, as she licked his cock clean.

"Amazing Miss Stranger! You will fetch a fine price when I pimp you out my dear!" He mumbled, enjoying her warm mouth on his softening cock. "Too bad you're not still a virgin, or I'd be able to sell your pussy off for ten times as much for each fuck."

"But I am Professor! I regrew my hymen with a special spell!" Hermione told him, lying about how exactly she had regrew her hymen. "See," she told him, ripping off her panties and taking hold of his hand to guide 2 of his chubby fingers into her wet pussy.

"By George! That's impossible!" Slughorn replied, pumping his fingers in and out of her tight pussy a few more times before taking them out and sucking the juices off of them.

"I'd let you test out my new hymen with that big hard cock of yours but I have Muggle Studies with Professor Weasley in a couple minutes," Hermione giggled, flinging her wet panties at Slughorn before leaving him with his softening cock and a stunned look on his face.

Muggle Studies had become one of the most popular classes at Hogwarts under its newest professor. Professor Weasley was obessed with Muggle pornography and anything to do with the female body. His original class had grown by several students, all of them boys. Hermione was still the only girl taking the class, but now that she was a bonified slut again, she had no problem being the classes' only female model.

"Settle down class, settle down!" Professor Weasley called for attention. Hermione had taken a seat between James and Sirius, both of them groping her legs, moving their hands towards her wet pussy. Harry and Ron were seated at a table nearby, looking a bit jealous that Hermione hadn't sat between them.

"Today we will be studying the fine art of Muggle cinema," Professor Weasley told the class, who all started to complain that they weren't studying Muggle nudie magazines anymore. "More precisely, Muggle pornography on film!" He finished, eliciting a collective cheer from the class. "I thought you would like that. Now, our main focus will be on the specifics of the 'gangbang'. I will show a clip of several Muggle men 'gangbanging' a Muggle woman, before we try and duplicate the scene here in class." Everyone immediately looked over at Hermione and a raucous cheer went through the class. Hermione looked around at her adoring fans and started to blush.

Professor Weasley was somehow able to project a clear video of the orgy using just his wand. Hermione could feel her pussy getting wet just watching the sole petite girl getting pounded in every hole, filled with cum, blasted with semen and treated like an object rather than a person. James was rubbing her pussy while Sirius groped her tits during the film. She had both their cocks out and was jacking them off below their desk, nearly getting them to cum before the movie ended with the petite girl alone on a dirty floor, cum puddling from her every hole.

"Well Miss Stranger! Do you think you can replicate that?" Mr. Weasley asked Hermione as she continue to stroke James and Sirius. The pleasure piercing in her caused her to moan in orgasm as James continued to rub her pussy.

"As long as you're the first to put your big cock in my pussy Professor!" Hermiome moaned, letting go of Sirius and James's cocks before standing up to join Mr. Weasley at the front of the class.

"Of course! I wouldn't pass up the opportunity for anythng!" He told her with an obvious lust in his eye. He quickly pulled off his clothing, then used his wand to quickly cut off Hermione's slutty school uniform. "Gather round class! I'm sure Hermione can handle more than one cock at a time!"

That was indeed the case as Hermione dropped to her knees in the center of the class for the blowbang of her life. Over 30 boys crowded around her as Hermione moved from one cock to another with ease, blowing, stroking and getting them to cum one at a time. Before ten minutes was up, Hermione had made half the class blow their loads on her face, tits or ass. Less than five minutes after that, Hermione finally succeeded in getting Mr. Weasley to explode all over her face. After a round of replenishment potions for the entire class and a scourgify spell to clean up Hermione's cum-covered body, Mr. Weasley was ready to fuck her tight pussy.

"Very tight Hermione, unghhh!" Mr. Weasley groaned, sliding his cock into her tight snatch and feeling the tip of his shaft pressing up against her newly regrown hymen. With a powerful thrust however, his cock was able to pierce the fleshy barrier and drive half of his cock deep inside her clutching pussy. From then on, the boys of Professor Weasley's Muggle Studies class thoroughly used Hermione as their own sex toy for the next hour. Professor Weasley was able to fill up her womb with his hot potent seed and impregnate Hermione before the rest of the class really started to gangbang the curly haired brunette slut. At one point, Harry and Ron had both their cocks in her tight pussy while James plowed her even tighter ass and Sirius fucked her face furiously. All four were able to cum at exactly the same time, filling her every hole with hot sticky cum. After an hour or hard fucking, Hermione had cum over 20 times, had gotten filled with over 30 loads of hot cum and had been fucked like she had never been fucked before. She lay nearly unconscious in a blissful state of euphoria as the class emptied, leaving her on the cold stone floor leaking cum from both her pussy and ass.

"Enjoy the show, slut?" Lord Voldemort asked the real Hermione back in the Riddle House as he took the young teenager in the ass again, pounding down into her tight hole with every inch of his cock while they watched a cauldron of silvery potion showing everything the imposter Hermione was seeing. Hermione had watched her duplicate fucked in the pussy and ass numerous times, filling her up over and over again. Even with Hufflepuff's bracelet on her wrist, blocking the sexual urges felt by everyone else, Hermione's virgin pussy was extremely wet as the Dark Lord pummeled her ass and eventually groaned in release. "Ughhh fuck yes!" He moaned, pumping another load of his hot cum deep in her tiny teenage ass.

"Ahhhh!" Hermione moaned, cumming despite hating herself for enjoying the ass fucking and erotic show the imposter Hermione put on. "Fuck you!" She managed before blacking out again, hoping that her nightmare would be over soon enough and the imposter caught and exposed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of Hogwarts**

 **Chapter Twenty Four**

The second match of the Suck-off League was well underway for the Gryffindor team. Mary and Chi had done their part and started Gryffindor off on the right foot. Each girl had gotten their boy to blow their load faster by almost a minute each. Luna made short work of the next boy, receiving a hot stick load across her cheeks before Ginny won the fourth round in less than a minute, swallowing a massive load well under a minute before the Ravenclaw competitor could do the same. It was all up to Lily Evans to cap off the match with a perfect Gryffindor score, and she easily accomplished that, beating the Ravenclaw star player Pandora by only a few seconds.

"Way to go team!" Lily cheered on her teammates as she licked the last of her boy's cum from her lips and smacked each of her teammates' pert young asses in celebration. "All that hard work is really paying off. Slytherin won't have a shot at beating us this year!"

"Not with all the practice we've been getting lately. Too bad there isn't a fuck-off championship as well. My pussy has been getting a lot of practice," Ginny replied as she and the rest of the Gryffindor team joined the crowd of spectators for the Slytherin and Hufflepuff match.

"Hermione may pose a problem though. She's really come into her own now that she's accepted being a slut," Lily replied looking a little worried about her only competition. Indeed, Hermione had truly accepted her status as a super slut at Hogwarts, sucking and fucking every cock she could find. Little did anyone know however, the real Hermione Granger was actually still a captive of the diabolical Lord Voldemort, having her ass rammed full of cock by the Dark Lord again and again. The imposter Hermione, Bellatrix Lestrange, had been sent by Lord Voldemort to spy and retrieve valuable information for the Dark Lord. For all intensive purposes, the imposter believed she was Hermione Granger, and because of a special batch of polyjuice potion brewed in one of the magical sexual artifacts, she would continue to look like Hermione for up to a year.

"She must be taking burberry humdinger potion, because her cock sucking skills have really improved!" Luna added as they watched the Slytherin Suck-off team destroy the Hufflepuff squad. Hermione capped off the shutout with the most skillfull blowjob Lily had ever seen, getting the boy to explode all over her pretty face in mere seconds.

While the Gryffindor and Slytherin Suck-off teams destroyed their competition, guzzling cock and cum like professionals, Harry Potter was in search of the final 2 sexual magical artifacts. He had no idea that the imposter Hermione had already discovered Ravenclaw's piercings, but he did know that Slytherin's cauldron and Hufflepuff's bracelet's were in Draco Malfoy's possession. He had been distracted by all the pussy being thrown at him since arriving back in time to the Hogwarts of 1976, but as Christmas approached, he knew he needed to locate and acquire all 4 of the magical sexual artifacts and return to his time to stop Lord Voldemort's evil plans. After extensive research into the history of Rowena Ravenclaw, Harry finally discovered a passage in an old tome in the library about the sexual proclivities of the 4 founders of Hogwarts.

'Slytherin had his cauldron, brewing the most powerful love and sex potions of his age; Hufflepuff had her bracelet, which she wore to clear her mind of the sexual urges she continually felt; Ravenclaw had her piercings, stimulating her sexual pursuits; and Gryffindor had his -'

By what he read of Ravenclaw's piercings and the fact that Hermione had gone through about a thousand orgasms during their week long fuckfest in the Room of Requirement, Harry deduced that she had been using them ever since and they were likely safe for the time-being. Harry read the passage and copied it, noticing that the last bit of the page had been torn away recently. Someone was obviously after Gryffindor's magical sexual artifact, and that someone was likely Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy had been in the Hogwarts of 1976 for nearly 4 months now and the stress of locating and acquiring all the founders' sexual artifacts was getting to him. It helped that every single girl in the school seemed alright with helping him relieve that stress whenever he wanted to, but if he didn't complete his mission for the Dark Lord soon, he would pay with his life.

"Snape! Have you figured out where Gryffindor's artifact is yet?" Malfoy demanded of Severus Snape as he bent over the torn piece of paper detailing Gryffindor's magical sexual artifact.

"Quiet Draco! If I had fewer interruptions, I would have something to report to you," Snape spat back, not relishing the fact that Malfoy was apparently above him in the Dark Lord's eyes.

"The sooner you find me that artifact, the sooner you can have your reward. You still want that Mudblood pussy Lily Evans right?" Malfoy jeered him, knowing full well that Snape would do anything to ensure the Mudblood was his and his alone.

"The passage hints at Gryffindor's secret office, one which always forms to the seekers needs," Snape replied, confused by what the passage meant.

"Hmmm, I think I know exactly where it is," Malfoy replied thoughtfully. Apparently the magical artifact was in the Room of Requirement, but he would need to ask the room exactly what he wanted to get into Gryffindor's secret sanctuary. "See if you can find out anything on Rowena Ravenclaw's piercings while I check this lead out," Malfoy ordered Snape, before leaving the Slytherin common room, unaware that he was being followed.

The real Hermione Granger was still imprisoned at the Riddle House, constantly abused and fucked at Voldemort's will. He had taken her up her tight muggle-born ass more times than he could count, filled her rectum with his seed and covered her face with load after load of hot cum. Her will was nearly broken as Voldemort, after weeks of being the only one to fuck her sweet teenage ass, started rewarding his most loyal followers by letting them abuse Hermione's tight ass. As long as they did not take her virginity, which was being saved, or permanently disfigure the young witch, they could do whatever they pleased. Lucius Malfoy and Augustus Rookwood were currently spit roasting her in the main dining hall as a group of Death Eaters, along with Voldemort himself, watched on intently.

"Ohhhh fuck! Not so hard, please!" Hermione complained, in the second of oxygen she was able to suck in after having Rookwood's cock, balls deep, down her throat. Hermione was bent over being spit roasted like a slut, with Lucius Malfoy pounding into her ass as hard as he could.

"Silencio!" Rookwood shouted, pointing his wand at Hermione to stop her whining. Hermione tried to protest, but no sound came out before Rookwood slammed his full 6 inches back down her throat, face fucking her furiously.

"Who the fuck knew a Mudblood could have such a tight ass!" Lucius groaned, quickly approaching his end, but wanting to last just a little bit longer.

"Perhaps your wife should take lessons from this muggle whore Lucius," Voldemort replied, causing the nearby Narcissa to blush and the other Death Eaters to laugh raucously. Hermione was pounded hard from both ends and before long an orgasm shook through her body and her cum started running down her leg as the Death Eaters cheered on Lucius and Rookwood in approval for getting the Mudblood to cum.

"Unghhhhh!" Grunted Rookwood seconds later, pulling his cock out Hermione's mouth at the last second and blowing a massive load of hot sticky cum all over her pretty face. Hermione stood there, bent over, still getting ass fucked hard, and just took the humiliation as Rookwood wiped his softening cock off in her brunette curls.

"Good show Rookwood! Now Lucius, if you don't mind hurrying up and filling up that Mudblood ass, we have work to do," Voldemort commended Rookwood, before ordering Malfoy.

"Yes my Lord! Unghhhhhhhhh! Fucking take it you Mudblood slut!" Lucius shouted in relief as he slammed his hips forward and started unloading stream after stream of his warm seed deep into Hermione's rectum. Lucius slowly slid his shrinking cock from her tight ass as a rush of hot cum came pouring out. Hermione promptly collapsed to the ground, sticky cum still pouring from her ass.

While Hermione continued to be abused like a common whore at the Riddle House, Harry had come up with a brilliant plan to find the final magical sexual artifact. He had gotten his invisibility cloak from his trunk and followed the unsuspecting Draco Malfoy after his conversation with Snape. He knew Malfoy had torn out the passage on Gryffindor's artifact and the only way he'd find it was by following Malfoy. He was actually quite proud of himself for coming up with the idea. Usually this was something that Hermione would think of, but since becoming a super slut, all she now cared about was taking cock 24/7. Malfoy made it to the seventh floor before Harry realized where they were going. The room of requirement again. Hermione had found Ravenclaw's piercings there when they had gone there for their week long orgy, but obviously Gryffindor's artifact was in the room as well. The room always changed to the user's request and needs, so by asking it to transform into a different room, Malfoy was hoping to find the final artifact. He watched as Draco walked back and forth beside the blank stretch of wall until an ornate gold door appeared with roaring lions imprinted and finely wrought on the door panneling and handles.

"I fucking knew it!" Malfoy said with glee, before Harry stunned him from beneath his cloak. Malfoy crumbled to the floor just as he was opening the door. Harry made sure to kick the unconscious Malfoy in the stomach before walking through the doors and making sure they were locked once inside.

"Whoa!" Harry said instantly, as he took in his surroundings. The room had changed into some kind of personal quarters, presumeably those of Godric Gryffindor when he was at Hogwarts. And to Harry's amazement, much of the instruments, books and objects in the room were of a very graphic and sexual nature. Leather whips, harnesses, gags, bindings, sex toys and bondage equipment were neatly organized throughout the room. Books on sex positions, spells and potions were filled large bookcases positioned on one side of the room. Harry couldn't help but shout in glee as he approached Gryffindor's desk to see the final object in a glass display case, just sitting there, waiting for him. A note on top read:

'To whomever discovers my secret Hogwarts study: The magical world was on the brink of dying. The population of witches and wizards was decreasing at a substantial rate. With the help of Rowena, Helga and Salazar, we have created four powerful objects which alters inhibitions, bewitches the minds of witches and wizards, modifies the pleasure centers throughout the body and above all, increases the sex drives of witches and wizards across the world. We hope that this will be enough to spur on magical growth among the population and save the magical world. Separately, each of the objects bestows great magical and sexual power upon the user, but together, they are able to sexually enslave the entire magical and non-magical world to do the user's bidding.

Mine own contribution is the source of the increase in sexual proclivities among the magical population. The Wand of Sexual Destiny, or the Sex Stick has two functions. Its primary function is to emanate a sexual frequency across the magical world that greatly increases the sex drives of the magical population. It's secondary function is that of a wand with binding properties. Each spell cast by the wand will be permanent unless lifted by said wand. Use this object with great care, for its power can be devastating if used incorrectly.'

"Holy fuck! I've hit the fucking jackpot!" Harry shouted in excitement, grabbing the note and stuffing it in his pocket before stowing his own wand in his robes and picking up the Wand of Sexual Destiny. Harry could feel the sexual energy emanating from the wand, his cock immediately getting hard.

"Engorgio!" He said, pulling down his pants and letting his hard 7 inch cock spring free before casting the size altering spell at it. Harry's hard cock immediately grew to a full foot in length, increasing in width as well. "Excellent!" Harry laughed, thinking about how the girls of Hogwarts would handle the all new Harry. Now that he had one magical sexual artifact, he was determined to find the other 3 and become master of sex. He left the room shortly after, kicking Malfoy in the face before making his way down to the Slytherin common room, where he hoped to find her, fuck her and relieve Hermione of Ravenclaw's piercings, then maybe fuck her again.

The imposter Hermione was busy at the moment though. After helping Slytherin shut out the Hufflepuff Suck-off team, she was on her way to meet her newest client. Ever since Slughorn had contracted her to be one of his whores, she had been fucking clients nearly every night. She had more galleons than she knew what to do with, but she really didn't whore herself out for the gold anyways. With Ravenclaw's piercings and her own sexual appetite, Hermione would have fucked them all for free. Her pussy was already dripping wet before she even made it to Slughorn's classroom, where she met all her clients. Many used Slughorn's personal fireplace, entering Hogwarts by Floo powder to fuck her in private, away from the prying eyes of their wives and families. Hermione also had a few clients from Hogwarts, but many of the students and staff didn't have the kind of gold it took to buy Hermione Granger's sweet teenage pussy.

"Well good evening Miss Stranger! I have another client for you just about to arrive. He's an older gentleman from Hogsmeade and has, how should I put this, a fetish of the furry variety. If you could just hop into this little costume, I'm sure your client will be very appreciative," Horace Slughorn informed Hermione. He held up a vest and stockings made out of what looked like goat or sheep's wool.

"A real fucking weirdo, eh Professor?" Hermione commented, stripping out of her slutty school uniform without a second thought. She saw Slughorn's cock stiffen underneath his robes and grinned.

"Yes he's definitely unique. He has already paid me for your services and requests that you say nothing as he takes you, only 'bah' like a goat," Slughorn replied, obviously a little taken aback at what he was asking Hermione to do, as she slipped on the vest and stockings. Her neatly trimmed teen pussy and perfect breasts were completely visible as she stood there looking confused. "Get into position on your hands and knees looking away from he fireplace. He wishes for discretion and does not want you seeing his face."

"Whatever the old fuck wants I guess," she replied, getting on her hands and knees, with her pussy and ass pointed towards the fireplace. The freaky situation had her pussy dripping wet as she waited with her pussy and ass completely exposed.

"I will leave you to it Miss Stranger and see you tomorrow night for your next client," Slughorn told her, groping her pert teen ass once before leaving the room and Hermione on her hands and knees waiting to get fucking by a mysterious goat loving fuck. There was woosh of sound and green light as the fire flared and someone stepped out of the hearth. Hermione began to bah as she heard the old man lick his lips and pull off his robes. "Bahhhhh, bahhhh, bahhhh!"

"You're a bad little girl aren't you? You just need a good hard fucking, that's all," said a rough voice as he dropped to his knees behind Hermione and grabbed her tight ass with both hands.

"Bahhh, bahhhhhh!" Sounded Hermione. She was on the point of laughing at the crazy old fuck until she felt the tip of his cock push into her tight pussy. She gasped in shock as the old man, drove more and more of his cock into her, grabbing her hips for extra leverage. Hermione eye's shot wide open in surprise as the old man sank 8 inches balls deep into her tight wet pussy. In that second of shock, Hermione saw the reflection of the mysterious old man in a shiny silver cauldron in the corner of the room. She immediately recognized the old coot as the bartender of the Hogs Head as he continued to rut his cock in and out of her tight pussy. Her pussy piercing had regrown her hymen earlier and blood was trickling down her leg as she shuttered from an orgasm that rocked her body due to the current pussy piercing. The old man's hands moved from her hips, upwards to her bouncing tits before he grabbed hold of her nipple piercings and tugged on them with each thrust of his hips.

"This is one tight young kid! I've never had a nanny this wet!" The old man groaned, referring to a baby and female goat. His thrusts soon became frantic and wild as he pulled harder on Hermione's nipple piercings, coming close to ripping them out until he slammed his hips forward one more time, grunted, and started filling up Hermione's vulnerable womb with load after load of his hot potent cum. Hermione went through her second orgasm as she felt the sticky seed gush into her pussy and fill her up to the brim.

"Bahhhhhhh!" She said one final time, shuddering in orgasm and enjoying the sensation of being full of hot cum again.

"You should whelp a few nice strong kids with that," he groaned, pulling his now limp cock from her overflowing pussy and getting dressed as Hermiome slumped down exhausted. She could feel his warm seed leaking from her pussy and down her thigh as the fireplace whooshed again and the bartender of the Hogs Head left her to enjoy her aftersex bliss.

"I better go see Madam Pomfrey again. I'm sure she won't be surprised to see me. Lucky number seven," she moaned to herself, referring to the number of kids she had popped out since Halloween. "What a crazy old fuck!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Harry Potter and the Legacy of Hogwarts**

 **Chapter Twenty Five**

Christmas at Hogwarts had arrived at last, and with it, many of the students had left for Christmas holidays at home. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Luna were obviously staying at school for the holidays as their homes were over 20 years in the future. That suited Harry Potter just find. He had discovered the final magical sexual artifact belonging to none other than Godric Gryffindor and he was looking forward to finding the rest. He knew Hermione had Ravenclaw's piercings, and Malfoy was in posession of Slytherin's cauldron and Hufflepuff's bracelet. He had avoided using Gryffindor's Wand of Sexual Destiny since acquiring it, afraid that Malfoy would take that artifact, like he had the cauldron and Hufflepuff's bracelet.

The 5 friends, along with a few other students had all joined the staff in the Great Hall for a Christmas dinner, sitting together and swapping stories about their latest sordid sex affairs.

"Well that delivery wasn't fun!" Hermione groaned, having just left the hospital wing after having given birth to triplets. "Who knew that old fuck had it in him to knock me up with a trio," Hermione relayed to Harry as she sat in between Ron and Luna, grabbing a hot bun while the others started eating. "I'm up to nine so far this year, how about you two?" She asked, referring to the number of kids she'd popped out thus far in the school year.

"Only six for me," Luna replied thoughtfully. "All the boys like to stick it in my ass. I must have snargalling pixie dust on my ass, the way they all want to fuck it."

"It's so tight Luna. I love the way that juicy ass bounces when I fuck your rear end," Ron commented, shoveling a mound of potatoes into his mouth as Luna gave him a wink.

"I'm up to thirteen myself," Ginny told them with a grin. "Three of them are Harry's and seven are Ron's. Nearly every time he knocks me up, it's twins!" She sighed, taking a bite of turkey as Ron, shrugged in modesty.

"I got a late start but I'm making up for it as fast as I can!" Hermione said proudly as she looked around the Great Hall to see who had stayed for Christmas. Only Snape and two other Hufflepuff second years had remained this year, while half the staff was away as well, leaving only Dumbledore, Professor Slughorn, Professor McGonagall, Filch, Hagrid, Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout. From her vantage point, she could tell that Professor Sprout was giving Hagrid one hell of a handjob from underneath the table and Professor Slughorn was obviously fondling Professor McGonagall's ass.

"Where's Malfoy?" Harry asked suddenly, wondering where his nemesis was. He was stuck back in time as well, but he had left the night before, not saying where he was off to.

"Does it matter?" Ron asked, looking down Hermione's buttoned shirt as she reached forward to grab another bun.

"That fucker is probably up to something is all," Harry said thoughtfully, before he noticed Dumbledore stand up at the staff table.

While Harry and Ron argued over what Malfoy was up to, Draco was getting his reward for all his devoted service to the Dark Lord. The Lord Voldemort of the future had commanded Draco to reveal his mission to his past self, and assist the past Voldemort in acquiring the magical sexual artifacts. He had already succeeded in delivering 2 of the artifacts to the Dark Lord, as well as a hot tight virgin Mudblood slut.

"You have done excellent work Draco," Voldemort told Malfoy in the dining hall of the Riddle house as several Death Eaters watched on around the dining table. "For your successes, I have decided to reward you with a special Christmas present. "Bring her out Dolohov!"

"Fuck all of you! Please just let me go and I'll forget all about this!" Hermione pleaded as Dolohov carried her in slung over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She was completely naked except for a red and gold ribbon tied around her waist. Her supple and juicy teen ass and tight little pussy was visible to all the Death Eaters in attendance, causing several of them to get instantly hard. Dolohov roughly dropped Hermione in front of the Dark Lord and Draco before taking his place around the table.

"Quiet slut, you will do as commanded," Voldemort scolded Hermione, using his wand to silence her and bend her over onto her hands and knees so her ass and pussy were pointed at Voldemort and Malfoy. "Here is your gift Draco, unwrap her and take her in the ass. My gift to you will be your gift to her," Voldemort laughed along with the other Death Eaters and Hermione tried to struggle against her invisible bonds. "Just her ass, Draco. Her innocence will be mine when the time is right."

"Yes Master! Thank you my Lord!" Malfoy said with a malicious grin as he pulled off his robes and got on his knees behind Hermione. "I've really missed fucking this Mudblood ass Granger!" Malfoy whispered in her ear as he rubbed the tip of his cock up against her tight ass.

As the real Hermione was about to be unwrapped and violated by Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter was well on his way to unwrapping his own present after the Christmas dinner. He was furiously making out with Luna Lovegood in the second floor girls bathroom while Moaning Myrtle watched on in jealousy, her fingers moving in and out of her non-corporeal pussy, moaning like a whore.

"Do you think that's how she got her name? Moaning like a whore" Luna asked Harry seriously after breaking off from their make out session.

"I don't know, but I bet I could make you moan louder!" Harry told her confidently, pulling out his magically engorged cock to show Luna his foot long hard massive shaft.

"Holy blubbering bladinfod! That's bigger than I remember Harry!" She said in amazement, already wet at the idea of taking Harry's massive prick deep inside her.

"Just wait until it's in that tight pussy pounding away!" Harry told her as Luna sank to her knees and started sucking on the tip.

"Fuckers! Ohhhhhh! I miss getting fucked the most!" Moaned Myrtle, as she furisouly worked her ghost pussy. "Even when Headmaster Dippet was pounding away inside me, sex was amazing!" She commented, remembering how the old headmaster used to bring her up to his office and use her like a muggle whore.

"Shut the fuck up Myrtle! Can't you see this slut is trying to concentrate!" Harry shouted at the moaning ghost as Luna had a look of deep concentration on her face, trying her best to take as much of Harry's long thick cock down her throat as possible. Myrtle flew down the nearest toilet in shock at Harry's verbal abuse, letting Luna really concentrate on his massive cock. "That's it baby, try and take the whole thing!" Harry groaned as Luna managed to fit half his cock in her mouth before she started gagging from the sheer size and width.

"Too big for my mouth Harry. Better see if my wet pussy can do a better job!" Luna said cheerily, licking the tip of his cock one last time before lying down on her back and spreading her legs wide open. "Time to get your Christmas present Harry."

While Harry proceeded to try and force his magically engorged cock into Luna's tight fifteen year old pussy, Ginny was taking it in her pussy and ass from none other than her brother and the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore had chosen to fuck the younger ginger up her tight ass while Ron was pounding balls deep into his little sister's teenage pussy.

"Oh fuck Ronny! Hammer that pussy! Deeper Professor! I want both of you deep in me!" Ginny moaned in orgasm as she lay on Ron's stomach while he pounded up into her snatch and Dumbledore slammed his cock down into her ass.

"You fucking slut!" Ron groaned as Ginny's tight pussy clutched at his cock in orgasm. For an old man, Dumbledore was slamming his cock down into Ginny's teenage ass with extreme force. His wrinkled body giggling with each thrust. Ginny was in complete bliss as she was pumped hard in both holes.

The imposter Hermione was taking on a giant of a problem as well. Trying to fit Hagrid's massive cock in her tight little pussy. He had fucked her ass ruthlessly months prior, but it had nearly ripped the young teenage witch in half. 14 inches of giant cock just wouldn't fit inside her tight pussy, and as much as Hermione wanted it to, it just wasn't happening.

"Holy fuck Hagrid! You're splitting me in half!" She moaned as Hagrid held her by the waist and had her hovering over his hard cock with only the tip fitting in her tiny pussy. Hagrid had been sitting alone in his cabin after the Christmas feast and hadn't expected company until Hermione came in without knocking, pulled off her tiny thong, then sat on the half-giants lap and started grinding her ass up against his cock. With his cock now fully hard and ready to fuck her teenage pussy, Hagrid was doing all he could to fuck her. Hermione then remembered Ravenclaw's notebook and the various piercing positions and their magical effects. Now that she thought about it, there was a way she could fit Hagrid's massive cock fully inside her. "Hold on Hagrid, let me try something," Hermione told the giant as he lifted her off the tip of his cock and held her in mid-air as she worked. She quickly tore off her buttoned shirt and unclasped the 2 nipple rings and removed them, then put one in her belly button before adjusting the one pussy piercing to a new position on the left side of her pussy before putting the other piercing on the right side. "Okay now put that giant cock in me Hagrid!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck!" Hagrid groaned as the tip of his cock finally made it inside and Hermione sank down half a foot before stopping. Hermione was screaming in pain and pleasure from taking half a foot of hard giant cock.

"You can-owwww-fucking do it Hagrid! Don't you want to fuck this tight body?" Hermione moaned, trying her best to deal with the size of cock squeezing into her little pussy, even with the special piercings. Hermione was still fully clothed in her slutty school uniform, but decided to give Hagrid some incentive to try harder by guiding Hagrid's hands up to her perfect tits so he could grab ahold as he forced her down on his cock. It took nearly ten minutes, but Hagrid finally bottomed out inside of Hermione, fitting the full 14 inches inside of her and stretching her out like no one had ever done.

"Yer so tight Hermione!" He groaned squezing her tits before slowing raising her up and down on his cock, trying to grow accustomed to her tightness before he really started giving it to her.

"Tight for that big giant cock of yours!" Hermione moaned in his ear. "Now fuck me like the fucking slut I am!"

While the imposter Hermione was having her tight twat filled with giant cock, the real Hermione was taking a 7 inch cock deep in her ass, thanks to Draco Malfoy. Hermione's face was pressed against the ground and her ass sticking straight up in the air as Malfoy pounded down into her in front of a group of Death Eaters watching on in glee. Voldemort's fingers were templed in front of his chin as he watched on in amusement. He enjoyed the constant sexual abuse of his Mudblood prisoner, watching her scream and squirm in defiance only made him harder. He actually hoped the boy would hurry up and finish up with her so he could use her as well.

"Finish quickly Draco, and not inside. I wish to take her next," Voldemort commanded the young Malfoy, a red gleam in his eye as Draco's tempo increased. Hermione's head was down, cheek against the cold stone floor, nearly in tears as Malfoy pummeled her tight ass harder and harder.

"I'm gonna cum right on that pretty Mudblood face slut!" Malfoy whispered to her as he tensed up after plunging into her one last time. He quickly pulled his cock out of her abused hole and moved around to face. Hermione just continued to lay there, not looking at Malfoy as he stroked his cock a few more times before a spasm shook his body and his cock started jerking, spraying several hot loads across her hair and one side of her face. Hermione barely registered the humiliation as Malfoy wiped his cock off in her curly brown hair before putting his robe back on and taking an honoured seat at the table. Before Hermione could even process the fact that she had been used like a whore once again, she felt Voldemort's hard cock pressing against her considerably less tight ass. Voleemort quickly cast a spell to re-tighten her ass hole before plunging his cock deep into her for over the hundredth time.

While the real Hermione was used for over the hundredth time by the Dark Lord, Harry Potter had finally fit his massive magically engorged 12 inch cock into Luna Lovegood's love tunnel. Her unbelievably tight snatch squeezed the only 4 thick inches that Harry had been able to fit inside the young fifteen year old witch. She was doing amazingly well for having such a massive cock in her, squeezing Harry's balls while lying on her back with Harry trying to drive his huge cock down into her.

"Fuck Luna! It's so tight! I don't think I can fit much more inside you!" Harry groaned, inching forward and down a little more, fitting half his cock into her snatch as Luna's eyes shot wide open. The feeling of her pussy stretching so wide immediately caused her to cum, helping relieve the friction of Harry's engorged cock and Luna's unbelievably tight cunt. "Oh fuck that's hot baby!" Harry moaned, feeling her juices gush around his cock before forcing another 3 inches into the shuttering Luna.

"The Tingley Tittleminners are trying to help fit that big cock inside me Harry!" She moaned as Harry forced the final 3 inches into her with a sigh of accomplishment. "So full of cock!" Luna moaned again as Harry slowly slid his cock back and forth inside her, slowly increasing his speed as Luna moaner out in excitement and pleasure.

"It's too tight Luna! I'm gonna cum already!" Harry panted after a minute of furious pounding. "Where do you want it?"

"In me Harry! In my pussy!" She moaned, remembering Ginny and Hermione's pregnancy counts and wanting to make some ground up. "Give me a baby Harry!"

"Fuckkkkkkkkk unghhhhhhhh yaaaaaa!" Harry grunted, exploding after hearing Luna beg him to plant his seed deep in her womb. Harry slammed his hips forward and granted Luna's request, pumping his hot potent cum directly into her tiny womb and impregnating her instantly. His cum gushed out seconds later after he had dislodged his cock from her cum filled hole.

"Thanks Harry! It feels so good to be full of cum again!" Luna moaned, having cum for a second time as her pussy was being filled. "Now you wanna see if that cock can fit in my ass?" She asked him in all seriousness as she flipped over onto her hands and knees to show him her juicy little ass and or pussy leaking with hot cum.

"Fuck yes!" Harry grinned, getting hard almost instantly.

Ginny had cum 3 times already from being double stuffed by her beother and Albus Dumbledore. Ron and Dumbledore had switched positions with Ginny now riding Ron's cock in her ass in a reverse cowgirl position while Dumbledore pumped his wrinkled but hard cock down into her sweet snatch. Both men were coming to their end, a look of concentration and urgency plastered on their faces.

"Fuck Gin! I'm ready to blow!" Ron grunted, pumping his hips upwards, slamming his cock in and out of her tight ass harder and harder.

"Me too I'm afraid," Dumbledore told her, panting and clearly feeling his age.

"Fucking cum in me then!" Ginny moaned, wanting so bad to feel that hot creamy cum fill her rectum and womb again. She really had become addicted to having her holes filled with cum. The idea of getting knocked up only turned her on more as she felt both Dumbledore and Ron tense up inside her before they grunted.

"Ungh unghhhhh!" Ron and Dumbledore shouted together, slamming into her at exactly the same time and unleashing stream after stream of their seed deep inside her pussy and ass. It was gushing out both holes before Ron and Dumbledore finally stopped cumming.

"Well Merry Christmas to me!" Ginny moaned as cum poured out of her holes as both Ron and Dumbledore dislodged from her.

Hermione's giant problems were a thing of the past as she bounced up and down on Hagrid's lap in a reverse cowgirl position, taking his full 14 inches with each bound. Hermione had never cum so hard or so much in less than 30 minutes of fucking, even with her piercings in the pleasure position. The pussy expanding piercing position had allowed her to take Hagrid's full length and width, and now that she could, she was taking advantage of every inch. Hagrid's massive hands were squeezing Hermione's perfect little rosy nipples as she bounced up and down. Already she could feel Hagrid's massive cock begin to swell, a telltale sign of an incoming orgasm.

"Not long now Hermione, ye want me to cum in ye?" Hagrid groaned, trying to hold off from cumming. Hermione had never taken a load of giant cum in her pussy and the thought about a geyser of hot cum filling her womb up made her cum for the seventh time.

"Eeeeeeeee fuckkkk!" She squeeled, pussy gushing in orgasm over Hagrid's huge shaft. "Ya fire that giant cum in me Hagrid! Fill me right up to the brim baby!" Hermione purred in his ear as she bounced one last time, taking his full cock inside her before she felt his cock twitch and start unloading 14 inches deep inside her. Her womb seemed to expand because of the piercings and Hagrid took advantage of it, firing off several massive loads of giant cum deep inside her. Hermione sat on his cock for a minute, reveling at the amount of cum inside her before Hagrid lifted her off his softening cock and placed her on her feet in front of him. Hermione quickly grabbed a carrot from the nearby table and stuffed it in her pussy before any of Hagrid's cum could gush out. "I want that cum inside me all night Hagrid! It's the best Christmas present I've ever gotten!" Hermione told the nealy comatose Hagrid before flipping down her skirt and walking back up to the castle, completely topless, not caring about the frigid temperatures with Hagrid's hot cum warming her from the inside.

The real Hermione's Christmas was not as cheerful. After Lord Voldemort had fucked her tight ass for the better part of an hour, and unloaded a massive load inside her, he beckoned the rest of his faithful male Death Eaters to cover the slutty Mudblood with their Christmas presents. Each Death Eater blew their loads on her face, hair, back, and many in her gaping ass hole while Hermione lay their both traumatized and thoroughly broken.


End file.
